Chigau sekai, onajiku tamashī (Mundos Distintos Misma Alma)
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: Y dime, Roxas ¿Qué harías si supieras que tu vida no es la que piensas y tu no eres quien crees ser? Y Sora ¿Hasta donde eres capaz de llegar con tal de conseguir a tu persona destinada? La cordura y la locura tienen su propia batalla ¿Cuál de los dos saldrá adelante? El hilo rojo y los deseos serán la clave de todo ¡Yaoi! ¡RokuSora! QUINTO CAPITULO SUBIDO AL FIIIIN!
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Un espacio oscuro, donde la vida no tiene un lugar donde ocupar. No hay un suelo donde las platas puedan crecer, no hay agua que se pueda beber, no hay ni siquiera ni un cielo al que mirar. No. Solo hay oscuridad, pura e inquietante. Y sin embargo, por muy inexplicable y sorprendente que parezca, justo en medio de tanta tiniebla se veía una figura que flotaba con tranquilidad sobre su reflejo. Bajo sus pies parecía que hubiera agua, pues se veían las ondas que se extendían cuando sus dedos lograban rozar la superficie, más aquello era imposible. Ese sitio solo creaba lo que uno deseaba…o lo que uno soñaba. Nada era real.

Aquella figura flotante correspondía a una joven muchacha quien yacía parada en una relajada posición que se acentuaba con sus tranquilos ojos cerrados, daba la impresión de estar esperando pacientemente algo… o a alguien.

Sus cortos cabellos plateados se movían suavemente hacia varias direcciones, sutilmente y con suavidad. Sus ropas de un color amarillo viejo, antiguas y algo estropeadas propias de los campesinos de la Edad Media, se movían al son de su cabello. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas entre sí tras su espalda, con los hombros relajados y caídos.

El sonido de una gota cayendo sobre la superficie resonó como un débil eco a su alrededor. La muchacha entreabrió sus ojos dejando ver que eran de un bello color ámbar. La persona a la que estaba esperando se encontraba a punto de llegar. Inmediatamente soltó sus manos y las dejó de nuevo entrelazadas aunque esta vez cerca de su regazo, tomando una actitud servicial y paciente.

Entonces unas alteradas ondas aparecieron delante de ella, las cuales se iban haciendo cada vez más grandes y rápidas. Una mano blanca salió de entre aquellas ondas y la joven muchacha no mostró ningún tipo de expresión de desconcierto o miedo ante aquel hecho que para cualquier otra persona como poco sería algo insólito. Tan sólo se quedó flotando donde estaba, aguardando.

De aquel portal, después de la mano, le siguió una cabeza encapuchada y al poco el resto del cuerpo. El recién llegado no sólo ocultaba su rostro bajo una capucha, también iba vestido con una túnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo dejando ver únicamente un adorno con forma cruz colgando de su cuello. Otra cosa que no pasaba desapercibida de este personaje en particular era la cosa alargada que portaba en su mano derecha: Un largo báculo negro que prácticamente lo superaba en altura donde en una de las puntas, la que tocaba el suelo, tenía una forma que inevitablemente recordaba al de una llave, sin embargo, la otra punta que estaba sobre su cabeza, tenía la forma de una gruesa bola que sin duda representaba un planeta el cual estaba rodeado claramente por dos anillos que se entrecruzaban entre sí y que tenían inscripciones en latín.

A esta persona en particular no le costaba ningún esfuerzo atravesar aquel portal, pero por lo que podía apreciar la muchacha de cabellos plateados es que también llevaba prisa puesto que no le costó reconocer que respiraba algo agitado como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

-Bienvenido-saludó la muchacha al encapuchado con voz cortés pero sin hacer una reverencia, tan sólo se limitó a mirarlo a la espera de que hiciera algo.

-Tú…-murmuró el encapuchado alzando su cabeza para mirar a la muchacha.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-La señora supo que ibas a venir. Me ha mandado para que te esperase y te guiara con ella.-hizo una pequeña pausa por si el otro quería decir algo, pero al notar que estaba algo desconcertado por lo que dijo se dio media vuelta dispuesta a guiar el camino, aunque antes de eso mencionó-Si estás aquí es porque hay algo que deseas pedirle a mi señora.

-No tengo nada que pedirle a esa mujer-gruñó el encapuchado empuñando fuertemente el misterioso báculo que traía en su mano.

-Si eso es así ¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó la muchacha mirándole fijamente sin sentir la menor intimidación.-Aquí solo vienen las almas que tienen un deseo.

-Ya le hice una petición antes y lo pagué muy caro.-gruñó aquella persona dejando ver su mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

-Pero se hizo lo que tú pediste. Ni más ni menos-afirmó la chica sin aceptar la más mínima protesta a esa cuestión.-Todos aquellos que quieran ver realizado un deseo inevitablemente afectaran a los que les rodean, ya sea para bien o para mal. Y si las cosas no te salieron como querías fue porque no supiste darte cuenta de cuán grande era el peso de tu deseo.

El encapuchado, sin tener argumento con el cual defenderse de aquella acusación, sólo se mantuvo callado y bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota. La chica tenía razón: Todo lo que ha pasado había sido fruto de lo que él quiso; por curioso y prepotente perdió a las dos personas que más lo amaron y tuvo que sacrificar a la persona a la que juró proteger con su vida. Y todo aquello pasó porque él lo quiso, porque así lo deseó. Nunca se paró a pensar que el anhelo que él creía común de todos pudiera ser tan dañino como se lo estaban demostrando.

-Entonces…-volvió a hablar la chica de cabellos plateados quien, todavía seguía flotando sobre las ondas de agua, comenzó a aproximarse al encapuchado personaje hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de su persona como para inclinarse hacia su dirección y mirarle la cara-¿Quieres hablar con mi señora?

Y antes de que pudiera pensar en nada, el extraño personaje asintió.

Al recibir una respuesta positiva, la muchacha de ojos ámbar finalmente puso sus pies sobre ese suelo imaginario provocando esta vez varias ondas en cuanto lo pisó. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por el encapuchado que portaba el báculo negro. Lo notaba nervioso, mirando discretamente a cada lado como si temiera que algo saliera de la oscuridad a atacarlos.

-No te preocupes…-dijo ella sin voltear a verlo y sin dejar de caminar-Ellos no pueden llegar hasta aquí.

Aquello hizo que el portador del báculo se relajara por completo y continuará siguiendo a la campesina. Ni él mismo sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Hacer tratos con esa persona sin duda era la condena permanente para cualquiera…

-Señora, el joven mago ya ha llegado y, tal y como dijisteis, desea hablaros-anunció la muchacha con sumo respeto pero sin exagerar mientras un hilo de humo gris la rodeaba.

-Vaya, al final has venido-dijo una voz serena y melodiosa con un ligero matiz de burla.-Bienvenido de nuevo, Joven Mago.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba otra vez, dispuesto a cometer un nuevo error para enmendar el anterior.

-Hola, Hechicera…-le saludó el extraño, o bien dicho mago, elevando su mirada y dejando ver unos ojos azules como el cielo y unos cuantos mechones del cabello rubio.

-Señora-habló la muchacha de cabellos plateados esta vez haciendo una respetuosa reverencia hacia la elegante mujer que se encontraba delante de ellos-Con su permiso, yo me retiro.

-Sí, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de guiarlo hasta aquí-la mujer le sonrió con amabilidad, a lo que la joven le devolvió la sonrisa antes de darse media vuelta e irse flotando hacia algún lugar. A los pocos segundos, su cuerpo incorpóreo desapareció entre las tinieblas.

-Y dime, Joven Mago…-habló la llamada Hechicera mirando al visitante con unos ojos marcados con una ligera burla-¿Qué te trae de nuevo por aquí?

-No he venido aquí porque quisiera… el artefacto este me trajo-contestó huraño el encapuchado moviendo el báculo que portaba su mano.

-Mmmm-sonrió la Hechicera con su rostro apoyado en la palma de su mano mientras que la otra hacía el trabajo de sostenerse el brazo, dándole un aire burlón pero sin perder esa elegancia que la caracterizaba-Haya sido por el artefacto o por otra cosa, está claro que si has regresado aquí es porque tú deseas pedirme algo ¿verdad?

-Yo no he dicho eso…-intentó esquivar el portador del artefacto negro.

-No te habría traído aquí si no lo hubieras deseado.

-¡Esto es una vil mentira!- le reclamó con ímpetu.

-Aquí nadie te ha mentido.-repuso la Hechicera cruzando los brazos y mirándolo con suma seriedad-Tu deseaste algo, pagaste y te di el artefacto para que tu deseo se cumpliera. Sin embargo, nunca pensaste que tu pago por tu deseo era de un valor superior al que realmente era. Tienes en tus manos el Código del Hacedor, Joven Mago, un artefacto digno de un Dios ¿de verdad esperabas que un artefacto de semejante envergadura podría ser usado por cualquiera?

-¡Pero yo no deseé esto! ¡He perdido a gente!-gruñó el chico apretando los dientes-….he perdido a mi familia…

La mujer hizo una pausa para mirarle largamente, tan sólo con la expresión de sus ojos dejaba claro que estaba lejos de sentir compasión aunque tampoco sentía regocijo ante el sufrimiento del muchacho. Y después de esos poco segundos de silencio continuó hablando manteniendo su serenidad.

-El pago por tu deseo fue superior al valor del mismo. Pero tu poder no es suficiente para controlar el Código del Hacedor y esto ha traído consecuencias. No hemos sido el artefacto y yo los que te hemos quitado lo que amabas, fuiste tú.

Y al escuchar eso, el joven mago de cabellos rubios gruñó apretando los dientes con fuerza lleno de impotencia. Después de todo sabía que ella tenía la razón aunque se empeñara en pensar lo contrario.

-…Y sin embargo, aquí estas.- continuó la elegante mujer- Y si es así…. ¿qué es lo que deseas ahora?

El visitante apretó su puño alrededor del báculo que la Hechicera llamaba Código del Hacedor pero aflojó a los pocos segundos el agarre al ver que no tenía otra salida más que volver a recurrir a sus poderes una vez más.

-No hay forma alguna de que dé vuelta atrás y rectifique mi primer deseo ¿verdad?-preguntó con tono desdichado el encapuchado sabiendo bien cuál era la respuesta que iba a recibir.

-La hay,- dijo quedamente atrayendo la atención de su visita- pero debo advertirte que el precio por hacerlo es muy elevado, puede que ni siquiera ofreciendo el artefacto te permita cumplirlo-agregó sin ninguna perturbación en su semblante.

-Entonces dame poder-pidió, o mejor dicho, exigió el viajero alzando la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos azules brillar lleno de determinación.

-¿Qué tipo de poder?-preguntó la mujer.

-El de recuperar lo único que me queda-aclaró el chico.

-Todo deseo, aún habiendo dado algo a cambio, tiene sus consecuencias ¿estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

-Nada puede ser peor que todo lo que ha pasado…

-No estés tan seguro de ello…-murmuró la Hechicera con una voz que poseía un tono que recordaba al de la melancolía.

-¿Cómo dices…?-preguntó el encapuchado sin haber llegado a escucharla bien.

La Hechicera dejó descansar uno de sus brazos mientras que con el que le quedaba libre lo alzó a la altura de su cabeza, entonces una luz brilló justo en su palma y a los pocos instantes una joya rojiza apareció girando sobre sí misma dejando ver un notable brillo.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el muchacho mirando con atención aquella joya.

-Lo que hará que tu deseo se cumpla-dijo mirando al joven mientras la joya rotaba sobre sí misma en su palma-Tiene grandes poderes, tanto como para que consigas tu deseo y que logres dominar por completo el poder del Código del Hacedor.

El encapuchado arqueó una de sus cejas completamente desconfiado. Aquello parecía demasiado bueno y él ya tenía experiencia como para saber que las cosas que ofrecía la Hechicera no siempre resultaban ser tan buenas como aparentaban.

-¿Y cuál es el precio?-preguntó en tensión esperándose cualquier cosa que sin duda iba a resultarle doloroso.

-No es necesario. El pago ya lo he recibido-dijo la mujer haciendo que el visitante la mirara con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!-exclamó exaltado el visitante.

-Otra persona me dio el pago por tu deseo.

-Pero… ¿Quién?-fue lo único que pudo articular el joven con los ojos abiertos de par en par ¿alguien más había hecho tratos con la Hechicera?

-La persona que más aprecias…-murmuró la Hechicera y cuando el otro quiso darse cuenta, la joya ya estaba muy cerca de su pecho, guiado por la mano de aquella mujer-…dio el pago para que se cumpliera tu deseo. Tú verás que haces con él a partir de ahora.

Entonces la joya se comenzó a introducirse con tortuosa lentitud en el interior del pecho del de ojos azules.

-AAAAARG-gritó sin poder evitarlo el muchacho sintiendo un horrible dolor al sentir como la joya se iba introduciendo en el interior de su pecho. No había heridas, no había sangre, pero la sensación de dolor que tenía era comparable al de la sensación de sentir desgarro en la carne, sentir como algo afilado cortaba y se hacía paso entre los músculos para llegar hasta el corazón.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo destino, Joven Mago…no-dijo la Hechicera antes de sonreír mientras veía al joven retorcerse de dolor y sosteniéndose el pecho-…Master.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-bramó el rubio fuertemente desde lo más hondo de su garganta al tiempo que los ecos de aquel grito empezaban a rebotar por toda aquella penumbra.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Y he aquí el prologo y principio de esta historia. Es un RokuSora, no es muy popular esta pareja pero intentaré hacer que esta historia sea algo diferente. Habrá magia y algunas cosas inesperadas. Claro, si os gusta esta historia y queréis que la siga. Si es así dejad review y decidme que os gustaría ver. Chao acepta sugerencias.

Ah, y debo dar gracias a Jaakuna Sakkako por ayudarme en la corrección de este prologo. Gracias compañera ¡Seguiremos contando la una con la otra!

Un saludo a todos.

Chao Ling-Yin.


	2. Chapter 1

**CÁP 1:**

¿Cuál era el nombre de aquel ser que solía merodear por las habitaciones de los niños y llevárselo a su mundo de horrores? En algunos sitios era llamado el Coco, otros el Cuco, o también el Hombre del Saco y quién sabe cuántos más. La mayoría de las madres solían contar a sus hijos, cuando eran pequeños, que si se portaban mal esta criatura irrumpiría en sus cuartos cuando estuvieran durmiendo para llevárselos a su mundo de horrores o directamente se los comería, y nadie los podría escuchar gritar o llorar. Cuentos de viejas, por supuesto, peores horrores hay en este mundo que un hombre que se esconde en la oscuridad como si le diera miedo un niño llorón.

¿Qué quien soy yo? Oh, mi querido/a lector/a, lamento mucho mi falta de cortesía hacia usted al no haberme presentado. Pero pensaba que tú ya me conocerías. Porque sí, camarada, nos conocemos muy bien. Me conociste estando aún en el interior de vuestra madre, también estuve ahí cuando os sujetabais a la mano de alguno de sus progenitores en vuestro primer día en la primaria. Con vos estuve cuando por primera vez el corazón se os aceleró ante la llegada de una persona especial y como se os rompió en pedazos cuando os separasteis, ya fuera por engaño, rutina o aburrimiento. Y también estaré el día en que usted porte a su descendencia en brazos, y estaré el mismo día en que os vayáis al mundo de los espíritus.

¿Aun no habéis logrado saber quién soy? Me herís en mi orgullo pero comprendo que no puedo esperar que recordéis a quien no podéis ver.

Yo soy lo que todos llaman Destino.

Somos muchos y, al mismo tiempo, una única entidad que acompaña a todo ser vivo desde su primer hasta su último hálito de vida.

Pero hoy no vamos a centrarnos en mí. Sino en la persona protagonista de esta historia ¿A qué ha venido la historia del monstruo que antes contaba? Pues que no todo lo que se oculta en las tinieblas son monstruos, y depende de cada cual decidir si lo que se oculta es algo amenazador o no.

Y esto es lo que pasa con el joven Roxas, que dormía tranquilamente en su cama protegido del frío con sus sábanas. Hacía varias horas que se había sumergido en el mundo se los sueños tras las actividades del día anterior que tiene cualquier adolescente, y faltaba poco para que la rutina de cada día diera comienzo con el amanecer.

Y al parecer, Roxas no era capaz de percatarse que había una presencia de más en su habitación que había irrumpido de una forma muy peculiar. No, señor/rita no desvelaré tan extraño suceso hasta más adelante. Centre su atención, por favor, en el sujeto que se escondía entre las tinieblas mirando al indefenso de Roxas.

Oh, aquella persona se movía. Tenía los pasos seguros pero tan ligeros que ni siquiera yo soy capaz de escuchar las pisadas. Aquel muchacho, que por su estatura, estructura y lo poco que puedo apreciar de su piel me dan a entender que es un muchacho, se acercaba con lentitud hacia la cama donde dormía Roxas. Me parece que ese chico esta sonriendo. No termino yo de comprender lo que trama aquel desconocido.

Se lo juro joven lector/a, a pesar de que soy lo que todos llaman Destino no controlo las cosas que suceden. Sé como ocurren pero no el cuándo, lamentablemente no sé nada más que eso y tampoco lo controlo. Así que os pido que cuando algo vaya mal en vuestra vida me hagáis el favor de no culparme de ello, solo soy un mero observador.

-Roxas…-se escuchó la voz del muchacho desconocido tan bajo que incluso para mí fue difícil entenderlo. La forma en que había pronunciado el nombre de Roxas fue suave e incluso me pareció que tenía algo de ternura. Oh, está alzando la mano ¿tiene intención de golpear a Roxas? No, le está acariciando la mejilla. Apenas le está rozando con los dedos pero eso era una caricia sin lugar a dudas.

Espera….

¿Se está acercando? Eh, eh, muchacho, no creo que sea correcto que hagas eso. Si Roxas se despierta y te ve invadiendo su habitación y su espacio personal te dará una paliza, sobretodo porque no te conoce.

Ahora está demasiado cerca de la cara de Roxas. Acaba de poner la mano sobre su mejilla izquierda. Le movió la cabeza para quedar frente a frente ¿en serio piensa hacerlo? Roxas no estará nada contento en cuanto abra los ojos. Vamos, muchacho, retírate y así no te pasará nada. Oh, vaya, está a punto de alcanzarlo y…

-¡Buenos DÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!-un saludo estridente se hizo presente, y con él también lo hizo el portazo de la puerta abriéndose de par en par mostrando al idiota y entusiasta de Hayner con una taza de leche con cacao en la mano y un cepillo de dientes en su enjabonada boca.

-¡TU RUINA!-exclamó un recién despierto Roxas que había terminado en el suelo y enredado entre las sábanas, todo debido a culpa del saludo de su amigo el cual le había dado tal susto que acabó pegando un brinco de su cama y cayendo dolorosamente contra el suelo para luego proliferar maldiciones en forma de gruñidos.

¿Are? Espera ¿y el chico que estaba aquí? Pero…pero si estaba casi sobre Roxas ¿Qué diablos…?

-¡Maldita sea, Hayner!-se escuchaba la voz enfadada de Roxas logrando liberarse de las enmarañadas sábanas y mirando al susodicho con reproche.

Pero Hayner sólo se limitó a sonreír enseñando sus dientes blancos y enjabonados por la pasta dental mientras sujetaba entre ellos el cepillo verde.

-Venga, pedazo de vago, en un rato nos estarán esperando las chicas.-se le avisó sin bajar la sonrisa.

Bueno, no sé de qué me sorprendo. Esto es algo que se ve todas las mañanas. Apenas sale el sol llega Hayner a despertar a Roxas, siempre variando el modo, ningún día le despierta de la misma forma. Hoy ha sido sólo un grito, pero otras veces ha usado métodos más extravagantes: Desde dejarle varios insectos de plástico, hasta tirarlo al suelo volteando el colchón. De verdad, a veces no se puede saber de dónde saca Roxas la paciencia para soportar las chiquilladas de Hayner. Tal vez puede ser porque a veces él también llegar a ser peor que un crío…

-¡¿Podrías buscar otras formas de levantarme, pedazo de energúmeno?!-le oigo decir a Roxas mientras se levantaba del suelo sobándose la cabeza.

-Bonitos calzoncillos, amigo mío-se burló el otro señalando con el pulgar lo que se suponía que consistía el pijama de Roxas, unos calzoncillos de color negro con cruces plateadas. Aunque no lo creáis, Hayner hace el mismo chiste todas las mañanas.

-¡¿Y sigues con esa tontería?!-he aquí la prueba de que no es la primera vez-¡Llevo durmiendo así desde hace un año!

-Pero es tan divertido verte bajar la mirada cuando lo digo-siguió burlándose vilmente el muchacho. Y se supone que es el mejor amigo de Roxas así que imaginaos cómo será el resto, je, tiene gracia la cosa.-Venga, Roxas, dentro de nada vendrán los demás para ir todos juntos al instituto.

Roxas se quedó callado unos momentos pensando en las palabras de su amigo antes de contestar.

-Es cierto, dentro de nada terminamos la secundaria baja-sonrió dejando de lado su mal humor matutino-Ojalá decidamos todos ir al mismo instituto para hacer la secundaria alta.

-Ey, ey ¿ya estás pensando en el inicio de la secundaria alta?-preguntaba Hayner con sorna mientras se sacaba el cepillo de dientes de la boca-Pero ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un chico de quince años o un viejo de sesenta? ¡Piensa en las vacaciones que tendremos después de acabar la secundaria baja! ¿Qué haces pensando en eso? Dios, amigo mío, a veces pienso que necesitas una infancia urgentemente.

-Lo siento, Hayner… ¡Pero te lo has buscado!-gritó Roxas para luego lanzarle a Hayner su almohada en toda la cara.

-¡Te vas a enterar, rubio oxigenado!-gritaba Hayner soltando su cepillo y su taza para ir a por Roxas.

-¡Mira quién habla de oxigenado!-le insinuó Roxas recibiéndolo con placajes y alguno que otro puñetazo amistoso.

Y bueno, otro día más en la rutina de estos dos chicos. Sinceramente a veces no sé si son muy buenos amigos o muy buenos idiotas. Cada día es lo mismo, y Roxas parece que no se ha enterado de nada de lo que había ocurrido justo antes de que Hayner llegara a despertarle.

Me pregunto quién habrá sido aquel muchacho. ¿Y además por qué se había acercado tanto a Roxas?. A saber, a cualquier ser humano le daría escalofríos ver algo así o ser protagonista de semejante acoso y ser conocedor de ello, pero lo cierto es que me pareció ver que ese desconocido joven no parecía tener malas intenciones. A ver, no lo digo por decir, ni que sea una corazonada, ni nada de esas cosas. El chico no irradiaba hostilidad ni agresividad, era afable y suave, aunque de momento no entiendo a qué viene eso

¿Usted quiere saberlo? Pues sumérjase en la historia de Roxas y vea y juzgue por usted mismo.

-¡Salte de aquí, Hayner!-exclamó Roxas mientras le daba una patada a su mejor amigo justo en la espalda que lo impulsó fuera de su habitación.

-¡Animal!-exclamó Hayner levantándose del suelo dispuesto a volver arremeter contra su amigo, sin embargo Roxas cerró la puerta justo en el momento en que se abalanzaba contra él.

PAFF

¡Galleta monumental que recibió su cara contra la puerta!. La cara de Hayner quedó literalmente pegada contra el portón de madera y fue deslizándose poco a poco hasta quedar sentando en el suelo, sus manos sobaron su dolorida cara mientras Roxas volvía a abrir la puerta y pasaba por su lado con una muda limpia entre los brazos.

-Voy a darme una ducha rápida-le anunció sin preocuparse ni un mínimo por el estado de su compañero y metiéndose dentro del baño mientras Hayner seguía rumiando en el suelo sobándose la cara.

-Maldito Roxas, un día me vengaré…-amenazó en voz baja Hayner intentando poner la voz de uno de esos villanos de las películas que tanto le gustaba ver, sin embargo, no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo esa faceta, justo cuando el dolor de su cara disminuyo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por lo cómico que se veía tras ese pequeño incidente.

¿Qué iba a hacerle? Aunque pelearan a menudo, Hayner apreciaba mucho a Roxas y llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo juntos, debía reconocer que tener al chico como compañero de piso hacía su rutina mucho más divertida. Hayner solía dárselas siempre de independiente a pesar de su corta edad, pero desde luego no dejaba de ser un crío y la verdad es que en secreto añoraba y extrañaba a su familia, por lo que tener a Roxas viviendo bajo su mismo techo ayudaba a aplacar esa sensación de nostalgia. Pero claro, Roxas no era la única persona que conseguía mantener su mente ocupada.

-¡Hayner!-se escuchó gritar una voz femenina que el rubio conocía muy bien.

El muchacho se levantó del suelo nada más escucharla, se limpió la boca de los resto de la pasta dental con el dorso de la mano y se encaminó hacia donde había oído esa voz. Dio un recorrido por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza de cristal, la abrió y salió fuera para luego voltear la cabeza hacia el lado derecho dejando ver a una muchacha que lo esperaba apoyando su rostro en sus manos y los codos sobre la barandilla de piedra del balcón de al lado.

-Buenos días, Olette-saludó Hayner con una sonrisa mientras la muchacha respondía con otra mucho más entusiasta.

-Buenos días, par de escandalosos-dijo ella-Se os ha oído desde nuestra habitación, Namine por poco se os une en la riña.

-¿Se ha levantado de mal humor?-preguntó el rubio con falso temor.

Para Hayner era muy gracioso ver a su amiga enfadada, hacía berrinches y siempre acababan ella y Roxas en una divertida persecución, y era divertida porque Roxas tenía una habilidad especial de la que nunca presumía pero que sacaba de quicio a todo el mundo: Era especialmente bueno haciendo lo que se llama "la envolvente". Sí, suena a algo de chorra pero es desquiciante. Hayner ya se había visto en esa situación varias veces y se sentía como idiota cuando caía en la trampa de su amigo. Cuando lo único que hacía el muy desgraciado era ponerse a correr entre varios obstáculos delgados y en vertical rodeando, retrocediendo, adelantando, y él que iba tras suyo solía darse cuenta a los treinta segundos que Roxas se había salido y lo había dejado correr solo como un estúpido.

Oh sí, eso a Hayner le sacaba de quicio porque mira que había sido víctima muchas veces de esa tontería, pero al final siempre caía una y otra vez en ella. Era patético. Por eso cuando la víctima resultaba ser otro, en vez de ser solidario se comportaba como todo buen adolescente: Riéndose de la desgracia de sus amigos a costa de la "técnica" de Roxas; y Namine siempre era lo mejor para estos casos ya que su rubio amigo jamás golpearía a una chica y menos todavía a una de sus amigas, por eso era mejor evitarla haciéndole la "envolvente".

-¿Dónde está Roxas?-preguntó entonces Olette con su típica sonrisa confiada y juguetona.

-Duchándose, saldrá exactamente en 3…2…-empezó contando Hayner mirando el reloj digital de su teléfono móvil.

-Oye… ¿Qué has hecho ahora…?-se atrevió a preguntar la castaña alzando una ceja.

-1…-siguió la cuenta atrás hasta que alzó en dedo a modo a modo de señal de lo que se venía.

-¡HAYNER, IMBÉCIL!-se escuchó la atronadora voz de Roxas retumbar por toda la casa y siendo escuchada por los dos vecinos.

-Hayner-pronunció la muchacha tras un breve silencio pidiendo explicaciones con su mirada y sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Aceite de hígado de bacalao-señaló Hayner mostrando un botecito con la etiqueta que evidenciaba el contenido.-Dos litros traídos directamente desde Europa, casi todo vertido en el cuerpo de Roxas en la ducha y ocultado tras la cortina.

-¿Y a que ha venido eso?-preguntó Olette ahogando una risa.

-Venganza por haber metido caramelos de menta en mi refresco-dijo Hayner saboreando el sabor de la victoria.

-¿Te has molestado en pagar dos litros de aceite de hígado de bacalao importado desde Europa por eso?-preguntó la castaña sintiendo que era algo muy absurdo pero al mismo tiempo muy divertido.-Hayner, eres el amo.

-No soy el amo…yo soy LEGENDARIO-exclamó Hayner como si fuera el rey el mundo.

Mientras tanto Roxas hacía un horrible esfuerzo por caminar hacia el espejo del baño para observar su reflejo, a ser posible sin darse de morros contra el suelo. El dichoso aceite era resbaladizo a morir y si daba un paso en falso lo iba a lamentar bastante. En los últimos pasos, dejó que sus pies se deslizaran conduciéndolo hasta el lavamanos, allí se apoyó y se quedó mirando su reflejo.

Genial, tenía todo el cuerpo pringoso por ese asqueroso aceite ¿De dónde diablos había sacado Hayner tanta cantidad de aquella cosa grasosa? No tenía ni idea pero se las iba a pagar todas juntas, y la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, vaya que sí.

-Pero desde luego ahora me toca ducharme otra vez-gruñó Roxas para sí mismo dándose la vuelta con cuidado para regresar el interior de la ducha, pero sin embargo sus pies estaban demasiado resbaladizos por culpa del aceite y el suelo también estaba manchado de igual forma, por lo que no faltó mucho para que el rubio…

PLAM

Fuera víctima de una dura caída.

-¡AY!

Era inevitable, y es que el suelo estaba tan aceitoso que era imposible dar un paso sin sufrir las consecuencias.

-Maldita sea…-gruño Roxas sobándose el trasero por el tremendo golpe justo antes de que un peculiar y casi inaudible sonido llegará a sus oídos.

_¡Jajaja!_

-¿Eh?-Roxas se quedó en silencio y quieto durante unos segundos al escuchar lo que parecía ser una risa. Esperó a ver si volvía a escucharla pero no se oyó nada más-¿Hayner?-se atrevió a preguntar a pesar que dudaba que se tratase de su compañero teniendo en cuenta que no había oído la puerta abrirse en ningún momento.

Allí no había nadie, estaba completamente solo, aun así estaba convencido de haber escuchado una risa.

Entonces pudo escuchar a lo lejos un par de risas que se oían fuera del cuarto de baño, incluso más lejos pero lo bastante audibles como para que se escucharan desde su posición. Pronto identificó a sus dueños: Eran Hayner y Olette.

-Bah, par de escandalosos-comentó convencido de que la risa que antes había escuchado era sin duda de alguno de sus amigos. Como pudo, logró meterse de nuevo dentro de la ducha y se quedó unos momentos leyendo las etiquetas de los champús y geles intentando hallar el adecuado para quitarse el aceite de encima.-Tsk, normalmente esto es lo que hacen las chicas, yo no tengo ni idea de estas cosas.

-¡Ey! ¡Espera! ¡No entres ahí!-se escuchó a Hayner gritar haciendo que Roxas volteara a ver hacia la puerta al notar que su amigo se oía ahora más cerca.

-Oh, cállate, has vuelto hacer de las tuyas-se escuchó seguidamente una voz femenina que no pertenecía a la de Olette pero que sin embargo no era desconocida para el muchacho.

Roxas se puso algo tenso cuando la puerta del baño se entreabrió pero nadie entró. Entonces una mano se asomó de la abertura sosteniendo un botecito de color azul que Roxas pudo interpretar como un gel de baño.

-Roxas, toma, te he traído esto porque sabía que Hayner volvería a hacerte una de las suyas-dijo aquella chica moviendo el botecito sin entrar ni mirar al expuesto muchacho.

Roxas sonrió agradecido aunque su salvadora no pudiera verlo. De nuevo caminó como pudo hasta la puerta, esta vez andando con cuidado incluso usando las paredes como amortiguadores. Finalmente consiguió llegar hasta la puerta y tomó el botecito con las dos manos.

-Arigato, Namine-agradeció el chico con una sonrisa.

-Sois un par de niños-dijo ella esta vez dirigiéndose a Hayner que estaba justo a su lado-¿No sois un poco mayorcitos para andaros con esta clase de juegos?

-No, para nada-contestaron los dos a la vez moviendo la mano justo delante de sus caras para dar a ver que no les importaba y haciendo que a la llamada Namine se le resbalara una gotita tras la nuca.

-Sois incorregibles-murmuró para sí misma la chica rubia con un suspiro.

-Y lo dice la chica que para entrar a nuestro piso va y salta por el balcón.-se burló Hayner con cara de pillo.

-¡¿Namine?!-exclamó Roxas sorprendido por lo que dijo su amigo.-¡Se supone que esa clase de cosas las hace Olette! ¡Tú eres la chica buena!

-Llevo años viviendo con Olette ¿Qué esperabas? Viviendo con alguien como ella es imposible ser buena todo el tiempo.

-Oye ¡¿Qué has querido decir con eso?!-preguntó con voz fingidamente molesta Olette quien caminaba hacia ellos.

-¿Y tú de donde sales?-preguntó Hayner con las manos en los bolsillos y saludándola con un movimiento de cabeza.

-He saltado por el balcón-sonrió ella devolviéndole el saludo con el mismo gesto.

-Sin duda, Olette es una mala influencia-comentó Roxas para sí pero siendo escuchado por Namine quien no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa.

-Por cierto, Namine ¿de dónde has sacado ese gel de ducha?-preguntó Hayner.

-Es un recuerdo que me ha enviado mi madre desde Inglaterra-explicó la chica.

-Ey, Namine, no te creas que me olvidado de tu ofensa-dijo Olette lanzándose a por ella.

A partir de ahí, Roxas ya no prestó mas atención a la conversación de sus tres amigos y se dedicó por completo a bañarse de una condenada vez, aunque pudo interpretar por los gritos que Olette proliferaba que se estaba vengando de Namine por insinuarla como una mala influencia, lo cual era totalmente verídico, pero de momento necesitaba quitarse de encima todo ese liquido aceitoso. Cuando empezó a enjabonarse con el gel de Namine en seguida notó como el aceite empezaba a escurrirse por su cuerpo y el agua lo arrastraba hacia el desagüe.

Sin duda, la sensación de quedarse limpio era genial. Se quedó un rato más de lo debido en la ducha, para él era relajante quedarse quieto bajo el chorro de agua tibia, siempre lo dejaba relajado, pero su disfrute siempre era empañado por el saber que en cuanto saliera de la ducha tendría que arreglarse para ir a clase. Por eso normalmente prefería ducharse por la noche, así no tendría que ir a ningún lado y solo sería cenar, ver un rato la televisión o jugar videojuegos con Hayner e irse a dormir. Pero hoy se le había ocurrido hacerlo por la mañana, justo el único día en que se le ocurre ducharse por la mañana y cae en la maldita trampa de Hayner. Ese cretino se las iba a pagar.

Por suerte, siempre podía contar con Namine, mientras Olette solo actuaba como espectadora riéndose a carcajada limpia con las jugarretas que había entre ambos rubios, Namine se tomaba la molestia de intentar ayudar a ambos de reponerse como buenamente podía. A veces Roxas llegaba a pensar que Namine era la madre de todo el grupo, porque además de ayudarlos a ellos dos cuando se gastaban bromas el uno al otro también se ocupaba de Olette. Y cuando decía de ocuparse era de hacer que no se metiera en tantos líos, porque Olette era un verdadero terremoto. Según Namine, ella era peor que una niña pequeña con hiperactividad. Pobre, si es ella la que vive con Olette.

Roxas salió de la ducha ya vestido con el uniforme del instituto que consistía de una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de color azul marino, unos pantalones largos del mismo color y unos zapatos de color pardo. Vio a sus amigos que continuaban discutiendo en mitad del pasillo un poco alejados de la puerta del baño. Las chicas también iban vestidas con el uniforme femenino, solo que a diferencia de los varones, ellas iban con una falda que les llegaba hasta las rodillas y las piernas cubiertas por unas medias blancas mientras que la camisa iba adornada por un lazo naranja. Ambas chicas iban libres de cualquier complemento femenino como pulseras, pendientes, anillos o colgantes, el instituto prohibía esa clase de cosas, no sólo adornos sino también cosas como tener el pelo teñido ¿el motivo? Según los profesores para cumplir unas normas de estética. Según el resto de los mortales, única y sencillamente para tocar las narices.

-Chicos-llamó Roxas para traer la atención de sus amigos que enseguida acallaron su discusión y lo miraron.

-Buenos días, Roxas-saludó animadamente Olette alzando y moviendo la mano con mucha energía.

-¿Qué tal esa ducha revitalizante, compañero?-preguntó Hayner con una sonrisa socarrona y un tono de total burla a lo que Roxas le sonrió con una expresión que dejaba claro que iba a vengarse de la forma más cruel que se le ocurriera.

-Quien ríe el ultimo ríe mejor, Hayner-advirtió el rubio dejando salir después una risita típica de un villano.

-Con vosotros nunca se sabe quién llega a ser el último-comentó Namine encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa haciendo que los dos chicos quedaran descolocados al haber cortado aquella escena de "maldad" de película de aquella manera, pero pronto rieron ante la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Vamos, vamos, Pence debe de estar esperándonos-dijo Olette colgándose del brazo de Roxas e instándole a que comenzara a caminar.

-Ya, ya, deja que coja el maletín-dijo Roxas pero Olette lo ignoró arrastrándole hasta la puerta por lo que era Namine la que tuvo que ir al cuarto de su amigo para tomar el maletín y dirigirse a la puerta.-¡Espera, Olette! ¡Al menos deja que pille las llaves!-dijo zafándose de su amiga y yendo hacia la mesita del pasillo para tomar las llaves de la casa y luego metérselas en el bolsillo, después se dio la vuelta para regresar donde sus amigos los cuales charlaban en la puerta.

_Roxas…_

El muchacho se paró en seco y volteó a ver detrás de él encontrando el pasillo parcialmente oscuro y vacío. Acababa de escuchar una voz muy cerca de él, estaba seguro, tan suave como si sólo hubiera sido un suspiro, pero ahí no había nadie. Roxas se rascó tras la nuca intentando averiguar de dónde había venido la voz, finalmente sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y regresó con sus amigos.

-¿Ya lo tienes todo?-preguntó Namine acomodándose el lazo del uniforme mientras Roxas cerraba la puerta de la casa con llave.

-Sí, ya está-asintió Roxas al voltear a verla.

-¡Hasta luego, mamá! ¡Ya nos vamos!-vociferó Olette un poco más alejada usando sus manos como altavoz para dirigirse a su madre que estaba en el balcón tendiendo la ropa. La amable mujer sólo se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa a todos los chicos antes de regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Venga, Pence debe de estar harto de esperar-apuró Namine tomando del brazo a su amiga para arrastrarla camino al instituto, sino la veía capaz de quedarse horas ahí plantada despidiéndose de su madre como si no fuera a verla dentro de mucho tiempo.

Los chicos se metieron dentro del ascensor y Hayner presionó el botón para bajar al portal, mientras comenzaron a charlar entre ellos sobre los eventos que dentro de nada se realizarían dentro de su escuela.

-¿Y qué creéis que habrán hecho los kohai para nosotros?-preguntó Olette de lo más animada y emocionada por lo que ocurriría.

-A saber, cada año siempre es distinto, yo espero que hayan vuelto a hacer la competición de Struggle, ya sabéis, ese juego que hicieron los del año pasado de la clase B-comentó Hayner con los brazos tras la cabeza a lo que se escuchó un nostálgico suspiro por parte de Roxas.

-Ya ves, eso sí que fue genial-concordó Roxas al mismo tiempo que el ascensor dejaba sonar un timbre anunciando la llegada al portal y abría sus puertas.

-Lo decís porque vosotros fuisteis los ganadores de la competición-comentó Namine con una ceja arqueada.-Al final los protagonistas fuisteis vosotros y dejasteis a los senpai del año pasado a un segundo plano.

-¿Ganadores?-preguntó Hayner con el orgullo herido y haciendo algo de drama pasando su mano por su rubia cabellera y sonriendo arrogantemente-El que ganó la competición de Struggle fui yo, mi estimada amiga, Roxas no tuvo ninguna posibilidad contra mí.

-Sigue soñando, Hayner, tuviste suerte-se defendió Roxas sonriendo y siguiéndole el juego.-De no ser porque resbalé en el último momento te habría dejado fuera de combate.

-Da igual lo que pudo haber sido, Roxas, el ganador indiscutible fui yo y eso se quedará en tu mente para el resto de tu vida-se burló el rubio más alto pinchándole al otro con el dedo en la sien a lo que Roxas respondió con un gruñido de advertencia.

-Diréis lo que queráis, pero para todos los alumnos los dos habéis sido los ganadores de la competición-dijo Namine asintiendo.

-Sí, fue genial. Los dos les molíais a palos a todo el mundo, formasteis equipo así por la cara y aniquilasteis a todo aquel que estuviera delante de vosotros. Lo mejor fue ese combate uno contra uno, que bien habría quedado una música de fondo como esos del viejo oeste-decía emocionada Olette mirando a la lejanía con un aire soñador.

-Chicos, creo que la hemos perdido-comentó Hayner viendo la cantidad de brillos soñadores que rodeaban a Olette.

-Y no tiene pinta de que vaya a volver pronto-siguió Roxas con una gota tras la nuca.

Y desde luego los tres chicos que observaban a su amiga estar en su mundo de happy con unicornios y arcoíris no encontraban el valor de hacerla regresar al mundo real, parecía tan feliz.

Pero siempre, SIEMPRE, siempre estaba presente el típico inocente que ignoraba la situación al no haber estado al principio de la conversación y que indudablemente sería quien pagaría el pato.

-Buenos días, chicos-saludó Pence que había estado todo el tiempo esperándoles fuera del edificio a sus amigos y lo primero que hizo fue saludar con una palmadita en la espalda a Olette, quien enseguida despertó de su mundo de ensoñaciones y al voltear a ver a Pence sonrió y se le lanzó encima.

-¡Pence!-saludó ella abrazándolo como si fuera una chimpancé sujetándose a su madre-¡Tienes que grabarme una música del oeste! ¡Como las películas americanas de indios y vaqueros!

Pence se quedó con cara de no entender nada de nada para luego mirar a sus otros amigos que observaban la escena con aire resignado y con alguna sonrisita de circunstancia o de vergüenza ajena.

-¿Me he perdido algo?-preguntó Pence poniendo la misma cara que los otros tres.

-Sólo hablábamos del festival y del evento de Struggle del año pasado-dijo Namine siendo apoyada con un asentimiento por parte de Roxas y Hayner.

-Oh, entiendo-suspiró Pence sabiendo que por su ignorancia no iba a poder despegarse de Olette hasta que pisaran suelo académico.-Fue un buen año, aunque nos pegamos un curro importante.

-No me lo recuerdes, todavía recuerdo como me dolían los dedos cuando me tocó trabajar en la decoración del teatro y del laberinto-dijo Namine con un suspiro mientras que Roxas y Hayner ponían cara morada al recordar aquel momento en que les tocó a ellos organizar los eventos del festival del año pasado para los que terminaban la secundaria baja.

Todos se lo pasaron genial pero los preparativos fueron muy duros, incluso llegaron a pasar noches sin dormir para terminarlo todo a tiempo. Y es que su clase, genios como solo ellos saben ser, pospusieron la votación del evento de ese año bastante después de los exámenes finales para poder descansar antes de meterse de lleno en el trabajo del festival de cada año ¿Consecuencia? El tiempo corría en su contra y todos los alumnos de esa clase tuvieron que ir a todo correr a realizar la votación, que por cierto fue un laberinto, pedir los materiales a los profesores, que no quisieron dárselo por ser el último momento y a más de uno le tocó ir a dejar su dignidad por los suelos para rogarles y lloriquearles que les dejaran tener aquellos materiales para así preparar todas las pruebas que iba a tener el laberinto, y donde el premio sería para quien pudiera recorrerlo en menos tiempo con una pareja.

Y como todos veían que el tiempo se les echaba encima, no tuvieron más opción que hacer noche en el instituto a seguir trabajando a espaldas de los profesores. Roxas podía recordar con bastante gracia cómo más de una vez todos los alumnos se escondían entre los materiales del trabajo como si fueran ninjas cuando el conserje hacía la patrulla nocturna, él en particular se ocultó con Pence dentro de un barril de cartón pluma. Luego fue toda una odisea sacarlos de ahí sin destruir el barril y, para más inri, sin hacer ruido alguno. La verdad es que todos los años, desde que entraron a la secundaria baja, quedaban a cargo de hacer un evento para los compañeros que se graduaban, pero el del año pasado fue la experiencia más dura que pudieron alguna vez imaginar. Eso sí, ahora todos se reían al recordar aquello y con la duda existencial de si alguna vez los profesores se dieron cuenta de algo de sus trabajos nocturnos. Desde luego nunca nadie había hablado del tema delante de alguno de ellos por lo que pudiera pasar.

-A lo mejor por eso Hayner y Roxas destacaron tanto en el Struggle-comentó Olette sin soltarse de Pence-A veces la falta de sueño puede provocar hiperactividad.

-Tal vez, porque justo al acabar el festival todos nos pasamos el fin de semana durmiendo como marmotas-apoyó Namine asintiendo de acuerdo a lo que decía su amiga.

-Un descanso bien merecido-se defendió Roxas.

-Por supuesto-apoyó Hayner.

-Lo bueno es que este año nosotros somos los que nos vamos a graduar y nos hemos librado de tener que hacer los eventos-sonrió Pence acariciando la cabellera castaña de Olette-Podremos disfrutar a tope del festival sin tener que preocuparnos.

-A saber cómo han quedado los kohai-comentó por lo bajo Roxas recordando a los alumnos de cursos inferiores corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por los pasillos para terminar los preparativos. Siempre había una o dos clases a los que les pillaban el toro. Un clásico.

-Pues siempre podrías haber sido un buen senpai y haberles echado una mano, Roxas-dijo Hayner con tono burlón dejando caer su mano sobre la rubia cabellera de su amigo y dándole varias palmaditas como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¡Corta ya, Hayner!-rio Roxas dándole un codazo algo fuerte que hizo que Hayner retrocediera un paso y medio.

-¿Me has golpeado?-preguntó Hayner con voz tenebrosa y con el cuerpo aparentemente relajado, enseguida Roxas, al notar ese cambio de voz y actitud, se preparó para lo que venía-¡Te vas a enterar!

-¡Chicos! ¡Esperad!-gritó Namine pero los dos rubios salieron al galope, uno persiguiendo al otro y proliferando amenazas.-Ya estamos otra vez.-suspiró resignada viendo la cortina de polvo que sus dos amigos habían dejado atrás.

Y ahí estaban los chicos corriendo por toda la calle esquivando a las personas que se topaban en su camino. Muchos de su alrededor sonreían al verlos pasar, aquel escándalo matutino era algo habitual y, para muchos, la señal de que era hora de salir de casa para ir al trabajo o a clase. Tanto Roxas como Hayner eran muy competitivos y casi cualquier cosa la convertían en una competición personal entre ellos sin que hubiera apuestas de por medio, no era raro verlos de repente correr porque sí.

-¡Estas más lento, Hayner! ¡Deberías adelgazar!-se burlaba Roxas que ya le llevaba varios metros de ventaja a su amigo.

-¡No dirás eso en cuanto te pille!-amenazó Hayner pero tras un rato corriendo tras su compañero, quien no dejaba de mirarlo y reírse de él, lo vio de repente a punto de cruzar en rojo una carretera. Y cuando vio que un camión se acercaba a Roxas la sangre dejó de fluirle por las venas.-¡ROXAS, QUIETO! ¡QUIETO AHÍ!

El grito de Hayner retumbó en los oídos y cabeza del rubio haciendo que obedeciera de inmediato la orden deteniéndose en seco. Lamentablemente su cerebro no reaccionó lo bastante rápido para que se detuviera en la acera, sus pies sólo lo hicieron parar cuando ya estaba en medio de la carretera.

El sonido del claxon del camión hizo eco en los oídos de Roxas, su mente simplemente se nubló, estaba consciente del peligro que corría pero no fue capaz de reaccionar mientras veía como el enorme vehículo se precipitaba hacia su persona mientras escuchaba el ruido de las ruedas intentando frenar y un ligero olor a goma quemada apareció en sus narices.

Entonces sintió un fuerte tirón en el cuello de la chaqueta del uniforme, por la parte de atrás, y de repente su espalda se golpeó contra un muro de piedra que limitaba la calle con una vivienda.

-¡Auchs!-se quejó Roxas ante el golpe y sobándose la espalda.

-Roxas-kun ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó un hombre del barrio que se acercó a ayudar al muchacho.

-S-Si, eso creo.

-¡ROXAS!-gritó Hayner que en ese momento llegaba corriendo y se tiró arrodillado al lado de su amigo-¡¿Estás bien, tío?!-preguntó alterado sintiendo que la sangre aun no le fluía.

-Tranquilo, solo ha sido un susto-le tranquilizó el rubio sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado y entonces alzó la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos azules idénticos a los suyos-Gracias por la ayuda.

Aquel muchacho de castaños cabellos se quedó mirando largamente a Roxas antes de esbozar una sonrisa

-Deberías tener más cuidado, ya eres algo mayorcito para hacer esta clase de tonterías.-le advirtió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Perdona?-arqueó Roxas una ceja no sentándole nada bien el tono que había empleado el chico para darle ese consejo.

-Sólo lo digo por tu bien-siguió sonriéndole aquel joven desconocido.

-¡Roxas! ¡Hayner!-se escuchó entonces la voz de Namine quien llegaba corriendo junto a Olette y a Pence, se había preocupado al ver a Roxas sentado en el suelo con un alterado Hayner a su lado.-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estáis los dos bien?

-Sí, todo bien, Namine-dijo Roxas sin apartar la mirada de aquel chico que le había salvado.

-Sí, sólo fue un pequeño accidente pero nada grave-dijo el muchacho desconocido atrayendo la atención de todos los amigos de Roxas.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Olette curiosa.

El castaño sencillamente sonrió y tras hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano se fue alejando de allí con paso tranquilo y seguro.

-¿Y ese de qué va?-preguntó Hayner irritado mientras que Roxas tenía un ligero tic en el ojo derecho ante ese comportamiento.

-A saber…-dijo Roxas a modo de respuesta mientras se levantaba del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón.

-Lleva el uniforme del instituto ¿es un compañero nuestro?-señaló Olette haciendo que los demás abrieran los ojos sorprendidos y entonces voltearon a volver a mirar al chico que seguía alejándose hasta perderse al doblar una esquina.

-Es verdad, lleva el uniforme-confirmó Namine-Pero no era de nuestra clase…¿a alguien le suena?

De inmediato todos negaron simultáneamente con la cabeza. Era verdad que cada uno de ellos tenían amigos fuera de su clase, incluso alguna vez se habían colado en una de las clases ajenas para hacer la gracia y ese chico no le sonaba a ninguno de ellos. Era imposible que fuera un nuevo alumno, no tenía sentido alguno y era imposible meter a alguien en un instituto justo al final de curso cuando sólo quedaba el festival.

-Chicos-dijo Pence poniéndose pálido al ver la hora en su teléfono móvil.-…quedan dos minutos para que suene la campana.

Hayner y Roxas voltearon a verlo de forma tan rápida que por un segundo se pudo escuchar crujir sus cuellos.

-¡A CORRER!-exclamaron ambos rubios, entonces cada uno cargo a una de las chicas en brazos. Hayner tomó en brazos a Namine mientras que Roxas cargaba con Olette y echaron a correr como si no hubiese un mañana seguidos por Pence quien iba tras ellos a medio metro de distancia.

-¡Siempre acabamos igual!-se quejaba Namine sujetándose al cuello de Hayner rezando porque su amigo no tropezara y cayesen los dos de bruces al suelo.

-¡Me encanta esto!-exclamaba Olette entusiasmada y también sujetándose al cuello de Roxas. Al contrario que Namine, ella se lo pasaba bien cada vez que uno de los chicos la cargaba y llevaba al instituto como si fuera una princesa. Sólo por eso le valía la pena llegar tarde a clase.

Total, era el festival.

Y adelantando un poco el tiempo, vemos a Hayner y a Roxas con la cabeza recostada en sus respectivos pupitres jadeando como perros. Namine y Olette estaban sentadas juntas en primera fila, Pence al lado de la ventana, también respirando con dificultad ante la carrerita. Hayner se encontraba sentado junto a Pence mientras que Roxas estaba en medio de la clase con otro compañero. Nadie dijo nada al pésimo estado de los dos rubios, era otra de las cosas habituales que esos dos hacían además de estar constantemente compitiendo por cualquier cosa, era tal su afán de competir que la profesora decidió separarlos en clase para evitar situaciones como "ser el primero en terminar un ejercicio", "ver a quién pillaban antes copiando", "hacer carreras con las gomas de borrar", eran tonterías que hacían los adolescentes cuando se aburrían en clase así que en el fondo hacían algo de gracia a los adultos. Salvo si te toca la típica profesora centenaria y amargada con ganas de hacer sufrir a los alumnos. Eso sí que es algo…peligroso.

-Esto es costumbre-comentó Roxas para sí mismo-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que siempre terminemos llegando muy justo de tiempo incluso madrugando? Tampoco vivimos tan lejos…

-Si no estuvieras jugando como un niño, quizás no irías tan justo de tiempo.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Roxas volteándose a ver al que le había hablado.

-Tú-dijo mirando al chico que hace menos de cinco minutos le había salvado de morir atropellado por el camión-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

El castaño no contestó sino que se puso delante del chico que se sentaba al lado de Roxas y se quedó mirándole largamente como si estuviera esperando a que hiciera algo. El joven se sintió intimidado ante la mirada insistente del otro, pues no sabía si quería decirle algo o qué, pero, cuando iba a preguntarle, el castaño usó sus brazos para tirar al suelo todas las pertenencias del otro.

-¡Pero ¿de qué vas?!-protestó el chico agachándose para recoger sus cosas entonces el otro usó su pie para empujarlo y hacer que se saliera del asiento. En eso, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, dejó su propio maletín sobre el pupitre y se sentó en el sitio dejando con la boca abierta a toda la clase, sobre todo a Roxas que era el que estaba a su lado.-¡Oye! ¡¿Eres imbécil o qué te pasa?! ¡Ese es mi sitio!

-Pero ahora estoy sentado yo-dijo el muchacho clavando sus ojos azules con una seriedad tan intensa que realmente daba miedo.-Y no me voy a mover de aquí ¡Lárgate!-El alumno se quedó mirando la intensidad de aquéllos hasta que de repente los suyos se quedaron apagados, pronto su actitud se desinfló como un globo quedando como cansado y decaído.

-Entiendo…no te molestaré mas, lo siento-se disculpó el chico con humildad y fue a sentarse lentamente al otro extremo de la clase.

Nuevamente, la clase entera se quedó con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. Estaban convencidos de que su compañero echaría a patadas a ese descarado de su asiento pero lo había dejado marchar como si fuera él quien hubiera hecho una agresión a su propiedad. Roxas realmente no lo podía creer ¿Qué es lo que acababa de pasar aquí?

El castaño volteó a verlo con una sonrisa divertida apoyándose en sus dos manos para mirarlo fijamente.

-Me llamo Sora-se presentó alzando la mano hacia Roxas ¿Un saludo al estilo occidental? Eso sí que era raro, pero no tanto como lo que acababa de pasar. Por las dudas, el rubio prefirió no estrechar la mano-Encantado de conocerte, Roxas.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó a la defensiva arqueando una ceja desconfiado.

-Antes el otro chico te llamó así-dijo señalando a Hayner que los miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Roxas se quedó de nuevo mirando al chico en busca de alguna anormalidad. Por la presentación que le había hecho se le hizo claro que tenía costumbres occidentales, sin embargo sus rasgos no eran como los de Namine quien es mitad inglesa y mitad japonesa. Quizás era uno de esos chicos que había estudiado toda la vida en el extranjero aunque su acento era notoriamente de alguna parte de Okinawa, tal vez con una tonalidad algo más intensa en algunas palabras pero de Okinawa al fin y al cabo.

Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba a Roxas, sino qué diantres le había hecho a su compañero. Y lo más importante ¿a qué diablos viene ese chico a sentarse a su lado? No era de su clase ¿qué hacia ahí? La pregunta en sí tal vez estaba mal hecha, porque no era raro que un alumno se escapara de su clase al final de curso para colarse en otra donde estuvieran sus amigos aprovechando el ajetreo del festival. Todos habían hecho eso alguna vez pero Roxas estaba seguro que ese muchacho en particular no tenía ninguna amistad dentro de su clase, nadie había reaccionado de ninguna manera al verle ni daban señales de reconocerle.

-Oh ¿Por qué me ignoras, Roxas?-preguntó el muchacho sin que desapareciera su sonrisa de diversión. Seguía con la mano alzada a la espera de que el rubio se la estrechase-Es de mala educación negarme el saludo cuando no me conoces.

-"Mira quién habla de mala educación"-fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Roxas, y la de todos en general, cuando miraron por una fracción de segundo al chico que había sido echado de su asiento.

Indudablemente el castaño no le daba buena espina, no sabía qué diablos hacía allí y aún menos tenía idea del por qué se había metido dentro de su clase; pronto dedujo que lo mejor sería ignorarle, de todas formas y en poco tiempo comenzaría el festival y lo perdería de vista. O eso quería pensar Roxas pero, aún después de no haber aceptado su saludo, el tal Sora acomodó su cabeza entre sus manos apoyando los codos sobre el pupitre y se dedicó un largo rato a observar detenidamente al rubio sin ningún tipo de pudor, y sólo moviéndose únicamente para pestañear. Algo francamente perturbador.

A Roxas le ponía muy nervioso esa mirada insistente sobre él y le estaba costando horrores ignorar al castaño, tenía el creciente deseo de gritarle a la cara que diablos estaba mirando pero si hacía eso estaría cayendo en su provocación. Al parecer era la primera vez en su vida que deseaba con toda su alma que llegase la profesora o que alguien dijera algo para desviar la atención. Sentía que Sora estaba incluso mirándole el sudor caer por su frente.

Entonces Namine, que veía el apuro de su amigo, creyó conveniente intervenir y sacarlo de los problemas, así que tomó a Olette del brazo y le susurró algo al oído a lo que la jovencita sonrió y asintió.

-¡Escuchadme todos, minna!-alzó Olette la voz y el brazo para que le prestasen atención. En seguida todos sus compañeros de clase, donde se incluía un nervioso Roxas, dirigieron su mirada a la castaña que ahora salía a la pizarra y escribía algo en ella mientras Namine la seguía sin dejar de mirar a sus compañeros.

-Olette y yo vamos a anunciar los eventos que los kohai han organizado para nosotros-dijo Namine con las manos tras la espalda y una sonrisa amable.-El primero, el teatro-dijo alzando la mano hacia lo que acababa de escribir su amiga en la pizarra y estaba decorada por conejitos y gatos.

-Esta obra de teatro hará dos tipos de representaciones. Una normal y otra improvisada. La normal hará una representación histórica de Nobunaga Oda mientras que la improvisada se tomará al azar a gente del público para que improvisen varias escenas de la obra de Hamlet.

-El siguiente será…-Olette hizo una pausa mientras Namine escribía en la pizarra-Una cafetería-cosplay...

-Ay no…-murmuró Roxas hundiéndose en el asiento mientras Sora lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

-…en la que nuestro querido compañero Mukeino Roxas se ha ofrecido como voluntario para ayudar a promocionar durante hora y media-anunció Olette feliz de la vida señalando al rojísimo Roxas quien inmediatamente fue observado por los ojos sorprendidos de toda la clase

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamó Hayner desde el sitio mientras su cara daba claros indicios de estar a punto de estallar a carcajadas-Pero bueno, Roxas ¿Qué haces ahí metido, tío?

-¡Yo no quise ¿vale?! ¡Olette y sus amigas me hicieron el lío!-se defendió el chico haciendo que la clase entera estallara a carcajadas que incluso alguno acabo rodando en el suelo.

Roxas se quiso morir en ese momento. Todavía podía recordar cómo Olette fue a buscarle la semana pasada junto a un grupo de amigas suyas de segundo año a pedirle de favor que hiciera promoción para su cafetería cosplay durante el festival, según ella porque tenía un parecido increíble con un personaje manga que estaba muy de moda. Roxas se sintió horrorizado ante semejante propuesta porque esas cosas no le iban para nada y quiso por todos los medios negarse de la forma más cortés posible, al final varios pares de ojos tristes y suplicantes añadiendo un discursito chantajista emocional por parte de su vecina le hicieron aceptar la propuesta al verse acorralado. Algo de lo que se arrepintió segundos después cuando escuchó a las muchachas hablar animadamente entre ellas sobre tomarle las medidas para el traje, escoger un guión para que actuara como el personaje, maquillaje y a saber qué cosas más.

Iba a vengarse de Olette por esto, de alguna manera lo conseguiría.

-Perdonad-se escuchó la voz de Sora, quien se había levantado del asiento y había alzado la mano para pedir la palabra. Todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos quedándose mirando al castaño, que esperaba pacientemente a que le dieran permiso para hablar.

-¿Si? Dime-dijo Namine con los hombros tenso al haberse envalentonado ella para ofrecerle la palabra.

-Disculpad mi ignorancia pero ¿Qué es el cosplay?-preguntó Sora con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Y de nuevo, todos los alumnos presentes se quedaron viéndole como si fuera un ente venido de otro planeta ¿Qué japonés no sabía lo que era el cosplay? Ni siquiera las personas japonesas más desinteresadas en el tema desconocían la definición de ese concepto, y es que era algo que ya estaba pululando por las calles de Tokio desde los años 70.

-Sora-kun ¿tú de dónde eres?-fue inevitable que Namine hiciera esa cuestión al verse tan desconcertada por aquella pregunta como el resto de su clase, a pesar de que los rasgos físicos del castaño eran puramente japoneses, incluido su acento sureño, nadie podía encontrar otra explicación de semejante desconocimiento que la persona que la haya formulado fuera extranjero.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa enigmática surgió por la cara de Sora que no pasó desapercibida ni por Namine ni por Hayner. Aquella sonrisa no era jovial, ni alegre, era como una expresión de escalofriante tranquilidad.

-De muy lejos-fue su única respuesta antes de volver a hacer que su sonrisa alegre volviera a aparecer por su rostro.

Namine se quedó muy intimidada por lo que le pareció haber visto durante unos segundos en los ojos de aquel muchacho, tanto así que no fue capaz de seguir hablando de momento. En realidad no estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado y aunque aquel cambio de facción fue relativamente sutil había algo en él que le había causado desconcierto. Hayner por su parte tampoco fue ciego ante este hecho y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, tanto que Pence tuvo que preguntarle si estaba bien, a lo que sólo respondió con un asentimiento. Por lo demás, ningún otro de los presentes notó aquello ni pareció dar señas de haber notado nada raro.

-Pues veras, Sora-kun…-intervino Olette ignorante a lo que acababa de pasar y tomando la palabra por su amiga-El cosplay es una moda que lleva ya bastantes años existiendo en Japón, se trata de que la gente se disfrace de un personaje de ficción, personajes de anime, manga, videojuegos o películas.

-Oh, entiendo-asintió Sora comprendiendo como si fuera un niño pequeño que acababa de aprender algo nuevo en el colegio.-¿Y de que va a disfrazarse Roxas?

Nuevos murmullos se hicieron presentes en el aula mirando aleatoriamente al rubio y al castaño. No les sorprendía que Sora hubiera hecho esa pregunta pero sí el hecho que todavía se estuviera dirigiendo a Roxas por su nombre de pila en vez de por el apellido que era lo habitual ¿acaso esos dos eran cercanos? No lo parecía, el rubio no reaccionó de forma diferente a ellos cuando Sora se presentó. Roxas se sintió avergonzado por la mirada de todos sus compañeros y decidió apartar la vista a otro lado para evitar enfrentarles.

Y de nuevo, Olette ignorando el ambiente tenso que se había generado en clase, sacó de debajo de la mesa del profesor lo que parecía ser un póster. Lo extendió de forma que se pudiera observar la totalidad de su contenido dejando ver a un par de personajes: Un chico y una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, ambos en posiciones bastante enérgicas como si estuvieran bailando y sosteniendo cada uno un micrófono, el chico parecía estar tocando una guitarra mientras que la chica un bajo.

-Las chicas de segundo año quisieron que Roxas interpretara a Kagamine Len para su cafetería.

-Oh, la verdad es que sí se parecen-apreció el castaño mirando alternativamente a ese personaje y al rubio.

-¡¿Podemos pasar a otro tema, por favor?!-pidió Roxas casi a modo de súplica, la situación lo estaba avergonzando demasiado y ya quería terminar de una vez con aquello.

-Bueno, bueno, señor Gruñón-se rio Olette esperando a que Namine continuara, pero debido a que su amiga todavía estaba como ida la castaña se vio en la necesidad de darle un codazo para hacerla reaccionar.-Namine.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-dijo Namine reaccionando al fin.

-Di lo siguiente-la instó Olette en un susurro.

-Ah, si esto…-murmuró echando un vistazo a una pequeña lista que tenía en la mano para poder mentalizarse y hablar calmadamente.-Bueno, debido al éxito que tuvo en el festival del año pasado, este año los alumnos de primero y segundo han vuelto a organizar el evento de Struggle.

Nada mas mencionar el evento que el año anterior fue el favorito por excelencia, los dos varones rubios se levantaron precipitadamente de su asiento al mismo tiempo haciendo que sus sillas hicieran un ruido desagradable al ser sus patas arrastradas contra el suelo. Ambos mostraban una sonrisa confiada y competitiva, pero esta expresión se acentuó cuando los ojos de ambos conectaron, llegando a ignorar completamente lo que había a su alrededor.

-Al final, lo que queríamos se ha hecho realidad, mi buen amigo-dijo Hayner con un tono de desafío en la voz.

-Esta es la oportunidad de arrebatarte el titulo que me corresponde-dijo Roxas en el mismo tono.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja-reían como villanos de película ambos rubios y se lanzaban rayitos con la mirada mientras la clase entera los miraba como si estuvieran idos de la olla.

-Chicos…-llamó Namine en un intento de que regresaran al mundo real, pero no parecían querer volver. Mucho decían de Olette y míralos a ellos.

-Como algunos ya saben, el Struggle es una competición que se asemeja a una lucha de espadas-explicó Olette más para Sora, imaginando que seguramente tampoco tendría ni idea de qué iba eso-sólo que en vez de espadas se emplean unas especies de bates de goma espuma. El objetivo de esta competición es derribar al mayor número de contrincantes posible. Cada participante puede recibir hasta dos golpes durante el juego pero si vuelven a ser golpeados por tercera vez quedan descalificados. Además, si alguien es tan tonto como para hacer algún tipo de trampa, toda evidencia quedará grabada en las cámaras que proporcionaron el club de fotografía y el club informática. A quién se le pille haciendo algo no permitido automáticamente descalificado de la competición.

-Interesante…-sonrió Sora con parte de su cabello tapándole uno de sus ojos azules y enseñando una sonrisa que demostraba un morboso placer por lo que escuchaba para luego dirigir esa mirada a un entusiasmado Roxas que seguía lanzándose miradas competitivas con Hayner. De nuevo, Namine fue consciente de este hecho y sintió una oleada de miedo recorrerle el cuerpo entero, pero no temor por sí misma sino, por alguna extraña razón, por su amigo Roxas.

-Y bueno, chicos, lo siguiente será…-quiso seguir hablando Olette cuando un sonido de supermercado la hizo callar al igual que todos sus compañeros que mantuvieron sus orejas abiertas.

"Atención alumnos de tercer año, informamos que ya se ha iniciado el festival y el primer evento, el Struggle, dará comienzo en diez minutos. Por favor id con tranquilidad al patio y…"

-¡TONTO EL ÚLTIMO!-gritaron a la vez Hayner y Roxas saliendo en estampida de la clase arrasando literalmente con todo lo que tenían en el camino y dejando atrás una nube de polvo y papeles.

-Chicos…-murmuró Olette al sentirse ignorada hasta que una idea cruzó por su cabeza-¡¿Diez minutos?! ¡Pence! ¡Ven conmigo al aula de música! ¡Tengo que conseguir esa canción de indios y vaqueros!

-¿Pero aún sigues con eso?-preguntó Pence con voz cansada para luego ser arrastrado por una entusiasta Olette.

Namine se quedó rezagada mientras iba viendo como sus amigos al igual que sus compañeros de clase iban abandonando el aula para participar o ver la competición del Struggle. Sin embargo, Namine lo que menos le preocupaba ahora era el evento, se quedó mirando fijamente a Sora, quien se levantaba con toda la calma del mundo de la silla e iba por el mismo camino que habían tomado sus dos amigos rubios. Había algo en ese chico que le daba muy mala espina, esas miradas inquietantes que le mandaba a Roxas no era algo normal, y estaba segura que su amigo no conocía a Sora de ninguna parte para que se tomara semejantes confianzas como llamarle por su nombre.

Podía presentir que nada bueno iba a pasar con Sora pululando por ahí.

Y así es como llegamos a esta parte, en la que se veían a varios participantes preparándose para el evento de Struggle, donde destacaban un par de rubios de último año que hacían calentamientos y estiramientos.

-Mucha suerte, Roxas-le deseó Hayner con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que ponía su bate sobre su hombro.

-Tú procura que no te eliminen, sólo yo tengo reservado ese placer-le advirtió con una mirada llena de diversión, completamente entusiasmado con que comenzara la competición mientras se ataba bien las zapatillas para cuando tuviera que correr.

"Atención participantes, prepárense para la segunda edición del Struggle donde el ganador recibirá como premio una tarjeta de compra de videojuegos con un valor de 20.000 yenes."

Roxas y Hayner volvieron a mirarse entre ellos sonriendo y mostrando sus blancos dientes entusiasmados por su pequeño duelo personal. Ninguno de los dos cedería ante el otro. Una competencia de voluntades surgiría pronto en ese campo de batalla, y aun habiendo rivales difíciles a los que tumbar ambos tenían claro que el principal objetivo sería derribar al otro.

No obstante, cierto espectador observaba la escena cómodamente sentado en la rama de un árbol donde le permitía la visualización de todo el lugar. Pero el interés de este joven castaño estaba únicamente centrado en el rubio de ojos azules, su mirada estaba tan fija en él como si el resto de la gente no existiera. Sólo lo veía a él. Viéndolo con la chispa de la posesión brillando en sus ojos, deleitándose. Se humedeció los labios lentamente sin dejar de observarle antes de murmurar.

-Pronto, Roxas, muy pronto…

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno, este es el verdadero primer capítulo de este fic que espero podáis encontrar entretenido. Y ya advierto que habrá cosas que puede llegar a confundiros porque no será lo que parecen ser, pero no os preocupéis que todo tendrá respuesta, también respuestas al prólogo que se irá resolviendo conforme avance el fic.

Aquí Sora tendrá un comportamiento bastante escalofriante y ya veréis por qué, juas juas juas.

Si tenéis alguna pregunta que hacer dejádmelo en un review porque iré contestando en cada capítulo a los review que me vayáis dejando.

Como voy hacer ahora mismo.

_**Jaakuna Sakkako: **_Me conocéis bien, mi colega del mal, y sabes qué clase de cosas pueden pasar por mi cabeza para hacer que una historia sea tan entretenida como que tenga su lógica. Seguiré contando contigo de aquí en adelante, juntas trabajamos mejor.

_**S. Hisaki Raiden: **_Gracias a ti por leer mi fic. La pareja RokuSora no es tan apreciada por las parejas de RikuxSora o AxelxRoxas, me da bastante coraje porque precisamente Sora y Roxas en mi opinión son la mejor pareja porque son contrapartes. Nadie puede conocer mejor a uno que el otro ¿Qué es lo que ha pedido? Quién sabe…tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo.

_**Yoyito:**_ No te creas que hay tanto, las hay pero la gran mayoría están incompletos o llevan tiempo abandonados y me da lástima porque muchos fics podrían sacarte bastante jugo. Yo quiero intentar hacer de este fic un RokuSora largo, entretenido y a ser posible que inspire a otros a animarse a hacer más RokuSora. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo. De verdad, gracias.

_**Shiki-kun: **_La gracia del prólogo es sólo crear suspense e intriga a quien lo lee, las preguntas que surjan con el prólogo sólo se responderán a medida que se avance el fic. Con este primer capítulo ya hago el encuentro entre Roxas y Sora, y espero sinceramente que esto te haya complacido. Y sí, definitivamente este fic es RokuSora. Quién es seme y quién uke, quién sabe, a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa. Una pregunta tonta…¿eres un chico? XD

Y bueno una vez contestadas los review os voy a dejar un pequeño glosario para cosas que puede que no entendáis o no se pueda comprender de algunos conceptos.

Primero que nada "**Mukeino**", este viene siendo el apellido de Roxas en el fic, advierto que es totalmente inventado y que Roxas nunca tuvo un apellido así en los juegos, mangas o cualquier otro sitio. Mukeino significa literalmente "Incorpóreo", aunque en los juegos en la versión japonesa se diga "Nobadi".

Otra cosa que quería explicar era las **Secundarias bajas y altas**. Vale, son dos ramas de la educación secundaria y consta de tres años cada una. En las escuelas de tipo escalera dan las dos secundarias en el mismo centro ya que estas escuelas hacen que sus alumnos tengan su formación académica desde el jardín de infancia hasta el bachillerato en el mismo centro educativo (de esta forma se ahorra tener que hacer exámenes de ingreso). Pero de normal la secundaria baja y la alta son grados de la educación que se hacen en centros de educación separados. La secundaria alta se traduciría como el Bachillerato (en Europa) o la Preparatoria (En Latinoamérica), ya que cuando los alumnos terminan esta etapa pasan a los estudios universitarios.

Otro concepto es el de **Senpai**, que este fijo que lo conocéis bien, y el **Kohai**. La traducción literal de estas dos cosas viene siendo "veterano" y "novato". Senpai es como suelen dirigirse los Kohai a los alumnos de cursos superiores pero esto no se limita solo a los centros de educación sino también en deporte o clubes extraescolares, incluso en centros de trabajo entre compañeros. Informo que ser senpai o kohai no está necesariamente vinculado con la edad, en el mundo de las artes marciales, por poner un ejemplo, un niño de doce años que lleva practicando karate desde los siete años puede ser perfectamente el senpai de un hombre de cuarenta años que solo lleva practicando dos años. No define la edad sino la experiencia en un determinado campo.

Puede que alguno no haya entendido el porqué la conmoción que produjo Sora al dirigirse a Roxas por su nombre de pila. En Japón son bastante mirados con el tema de la discreción y el saber estar, tienen muy presente el valor de la higiene y el respeto por el espacio personal. Llamar a una persona por el nombre de pila en Japón es dejar ver que la relación entre esas dos personas es muy cercana, de muy amigos o de pareja.


	3. Chapter 2

CÁP 2:

Os doy la bienvenida más cordial para vos, mi querido/a lector/a, y como os veo con interés en la historia que envuelve al joven Roxas y aquel chico misterioso de nuevo os vuelvo a invitar a sumergiros en este nuevo capítulo. Los caminos de Roxas y aquel chico se han cruzado y se ha trazado un futuro alternativo, que según lo que cada uno decida a partir de este momento podrá seguir su curso normal o trazar otro futuro más. Todo depende de lo que ocurra a partir de este momento. De lo que ambos decidan que hacer de ahora en adelante.

-Oh, Roxas-senpai es muy bueno-comentó con admiración una chica de segundo año que estaba asomada a la ventana de una de las aulas de clase del primer piso, la cual estaba acompañada por varias amigas y compañeras para poder ver bien la competición del Struggle que de nuevo aparecía por el festival escolar tras su tremendo éxito del año pasado. Su interés se centraba básicamente en Roxas, quien se iba escondiendo en diversos espacios insospechados para emboscar a cualquier ingenuo que se creyera estar solo y a salvo.

-¿Y habéis visto a Hayner-senpai? ¡Acaba de eliminar a dos a la vez!-exclamó otra chica pelirroja extasiada por lo que veía desde aquella perspectiva mientras señalaba con el dedo el sitio por donde corría el rubio dando caza a todo jugador que se encontrase por su camino.

Y de nuevo, aquella pareja de amigos estaba volviendo a ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas de los alumnos del instituto ante el arrojo que daban a ver en aquella competición. De normal el Struggle no era más que un juego de chocar bates de goma espuma y en sí no tenía nada de entretenido, de hecho era más interesante ver un combate de espadas de madera con los chicos del club de kendo; si ahora el Struggle gozaba de tanta popularidad era precisamente por las ganas que le colocaban Roxas y Hayner cuando participaban.

Todos en aquel instituto conocían a esos dos en mayor o menor medida, algunos fueron compañeros suyos desde niños y otros les conocían de rumores y habladurías o simplemente de haberles visto por los pasillos, pero lo que siempre se destacaba de aquellos dos era sin duda su afán por competir. Ambos eran muy amigos pero rivales desde que se conocieron y a casi cualquier cosa la convertían en una competición. La gran mayoría de los chicos del instituto había sido testigos de los piques entre Roxas y Hayner, compitiendo el uno contra el otro en partidos de fútbol, de baloncesto, de voleibol, de béisbol, también en carreras de atletismo, largos en natación, en alguna pelea de un intento de karate o judo y otras más descabelladas como escalada, snowboard, surf, y Olette aseguraba haberlos visto competir para ver quien llegaba antes al fondo de un barranco haciendo puenting.

En resumen aquellos dos eran un par de chalados con mucho espíritu competitivo, aunque a veces pareciera que iban a matarse de las burradas que hacían, en el fondo todo el mundo se divertía con esos piques que había entre esos dos. Buenos amigos, compañeros de clase, compañeros de piso y, sobretodo, los mejores rivales. Esos eran Roxas y Hayner, y así serían siempre.

-Arf, arf, los senpais son muy buenos-comentó uno de los jugadores del Struggle que estaba escondido en una de las esquinas mientras observaba a lo lejos como Roxas reía como un cosaco mientras propinaba batazos a todo bicho viviente que se le cruzara por delante.-Increible, en menos de diez minutos el número de jugadores se ha reducido a la mitad ¿pero que diablos han desayunado estos dos?

-Roxas y yo tomamos todos los días un desayuno sano y equilibrado que se basa en cereales y una pieza de fruta-dijo una voz burlona muy cerca del muchacho que se tensó y enseguida dio un golpe tras él encontrándose solo con el aire.

-¿Pero qué…?-preguntó el chico al ver que ahí no había nadie.

-Roxas siempre toma manzanas pero yo prefiero la piña-siguió diciendo aquella voz sin dejar de mostrarse burlona y divertida.

-¿Senpai? ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó el chico dando varias vueltas sobre sí mismo intentando buscar alguna señal de su senpai sin conseguir resultados satisfactorios.

-¡Buenas!-saludó con una sonrisa de malvado Hayner apareciendo de repente boca abajo justo frente la cara de su kohai.

-¡AAAH!-gritó el chico sorprendido por aquella repentina aparición, pero aquel grito fue todo lo que pudo proliferar cuando de pronto Hayner le pegó con su bate de goma espuma en toda la cara haciendo que terminara de perder el equilibrio y cayera sentado en el suelo.

En ese momento Hayner se bajó del árbol donde estaba escondido de un solo salto y, olvidándose de su kohai, se fue corriendo de allí en busca de un nuevo escondite donde poder emboscar a su próxima víctima.

El chico una vez recuperado de la sorpresa se frustró y, ya consciente de su derrota, se quitó las hojas que habían caído sobre su cabeza al bajar Hayner del árbol y no pudo evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas a su senpai que huía hacia a saber dónde.

-¡CAMPERO DE MIERDA!-gritó el chico sin poder contenerse escuchando desde la lejanía la risa de Hayner.

-Vaya, es sorprendente la forma tan rápida con la que caen los jugadores-comentó Namine sentada en el marco de la ventana del segundo piso del instituto mientras veía a lo lejos como el panel que indicaba el número de jugadores que quedaba en la partida iba cayendo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-Ya, como siempre, Roxas y Hayner liándola parda-dijo Pence apoyado con sus dos brazos en el marco viendo como Roxas se cobraba una nueva víctima cerca de las canastas de baloncesto.

-Al final lo único verdaderamente interesante de la competición será cuando sólo queden ellos dos y se haga la batalla final de un uno contra uno-dijo muy emocionada Olette como si estuviera hablando de un nuevo videojuego de ciencia ficción y aventuras mientras sostenía entre sus manos un disco que sospechosamente había sacado del aula de música-Y yo estaré preparada…

-Da miedo…-comentó Pence viendo el aura de determinación ardiente que desprendía su amiga pero entonces su atención se desvió hacia la rubia que estaba mirando fijamente a algún punto del patio con aire muy serio nada propio de ella. Pence miró un segundo a Olette y al comprobar que nada iba a sacarla de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando por su cabeza en ese momento se deslizó con disimulo hacia donde se encontraba Namine.-Ey ¿te encuentras bien?

La chica dio un pequeño bote al sentir la voz de Pence cerca y volteó a verlo con la característica sonrisa que solía mostrar.

-Claro, Pence ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que no se te nota muy animada-comentó el chico señalándole el entrecejo con el dedo índice-Mira, te conozco casi tan bien como a los demás y sé perfectamente que hay algo que te preocupa.

-Pence, de veras, yo…-intentó excusarse la chica alzando la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Namine-le cortó mirándola con seriedad-Nunca me han gustado las mentiras y no quiero que empieces a contármelas ahora…

Namine se quedó mirando al pelinegro por unos cuantos segundos analizando la forma en que la miraba. No pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre solían decir que ella era lo más parecido a la madre de su grupo de amigos pero pocos eran capaces de darse cuenta que Pence actuaba como el padre de todos ellos. Aquel muchacho orondo y bonachón cuidaba de todos tanto como la rubia medio inglesa.

-Pence, solo estoy preocupada por Roxas…-empezó a confesar Namine, rendida ante la persuasiva mirada del muchacho.

-¿Por Roxas?-repitió ladeando la cabeza-¿En qué lío se ha metido ahora?

-Esta vez no ha sido él, Pence…-murmuró ella

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé…pero necesito que le mantengamos vigilado…-le dijo como si intentara convencerle de algo. Entonces Pence se quedó mirándole un largo rato analizando lo que había dicho hasta que una bombillita se encendió sobre su cabeza.

-Ya entiendo…¿tiene esto algo que ver con ese chico raro? El tal Sora-adivinó señalándola discretamente con el dedo.

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-Me he dado cuenta de cómo lo estabais mirando Hayner y tú en clase-suspiró-Y la verdad, no entiendo por qué esa mirada.

-¿Me lo dices en serio?-preguntó Namine frunciendo el ceño.

-Vale, es verdad que no se ha portado bien con Konoe, no quiero decir que me caiga bien pero tú le miras como si te diera miedo, y Hayner como si estuviera esperando algo malo o no sé.

-Pence ¿me estás diciendo que no te has dado cuenta de cómo Sora ha mirado a Roxas?-cuestionó sorprendida.

-¿Cómo ha mirado a Roxas?-preguntó confuso al no tener conocimiento de ese detalle.

-Verás, Pence, no sé cómo explicarlo pero…-comenzó a decir Namine pero entonces una ola de gritos de admiración estalló a su alrededor haciéndola callar y mirar a sus compañeras que no dejaban de chillar.

-¡Roxas-senpai y Hayner-senpai han hecho equipo!-oyó como gritaba una señalando a los dos rubios que se protegían las espaldas mientras arremetían contra otro grupo de jugadores que no tenían ni idea de por donde atinarles, encontrando inevitablemente la derrota ante el ataque de ambos senpai.

-Están haciendo lo mismo que el año pasado-dijo otra dando saltitos de emoción.

-Olette-senpai ¿no está prohibido hacer equipo dentro de la competición?-preguntó una chica de primer año mirando a la mencionada.

-La verdad es que en las reglas no se ha especificado nada sobre formar equipo antes y durante la competición, así que en teoría no han hecho nada en contra de las reglas.-dijo Olette con una divertida sonrisa.-¿Verdad, Pence?-preguntó abrazándose al brazo de su amigo.

-Ah, claro, es cierto-asintió Pence con una sonrisa mientras Namine suspiraba y volvía su vista hacia donde estaban sus dos amigos.

-Menos mal que Hayner está contigo, Roxas-murmuró Namine para luego sentir como un escalofrío la recorría por la espalda haciendo que se girase para encarar al que le había producido esa sensación, sin embargo allí no vio nada más que los pupitres de la clase con algunos alumnos subidos en ellos intentando buscar una mejor perspectiva para ver el Struggle.-¿Qué ha sido eso…?

-Namine-senpai ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó la misma chica de primer año mirando a la rubia-Se ha puesto pálida.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí estoy bien, no te preocupes-sonrió Namine mientras una gotita de sudor le recorría el cuello.-Creo que solo necesito beber algo, hace calor.

-Yo tengo una botella de agua si quieres-ofreció amablemente la chica tendiéndole la botella a lo que Namine tomó agradecida.

-¡WOW! ¡Es el momento! ¡Hayner y Roxas se han quedado solos!-gritó emocionada Olette apretando con fuerza el brazo del pobre Pence que solo pudo ahogar un gemido de dolor al sentir que su extremidad estaba a punto de ser reventada por la fuerza aplicada.

-¡¿Ya?!-preguntó sorprendida Namine justo cuando estaba a punto de llevarse la boquilla de la botella a los labios.

-Te lo has perdido, Namine, han masacrado con todos.-comentó Olette con los ojos muy brillantes-Espero que los del club de audiovisuales estén grabando todo esto porque quiero una copia para la posteridad.

-Olette….mi brazo…no lo siento…mi b-brazo…-se quejaba casi lloriqueando Pence para luego caer de bruces al suelo al ser soltado bruscamente por su amiga.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Es el momento!-gritó Olette tomando entonces al pelinegro de la mano-¡Hay que poner el disco! ¡Vamos, Pence, a la megafonía!

-¡¿Pero porque siempre yo?!-se quejaba el chico mientras era arrastrado hacia el destino que quería la castaña mientras Namine los miraba irse con una gota tras la nuca. Sin duda, solo con esto, Pence se había ganado el cielo.

Mientras tanto, justo en el centro del campo de fútbol se encontraban cara a cara ambos rubios que, consciente que ahora solo quedaban ellos, se preparaban para el duelo que decidiría el resultado del juego. A ninguno en realidad le importaba el premio, de hecho, habían olvidado por completo que el ganador se llevaría una suculenta recompensa para cualquier adolescente, pero no, eso no les interesaba. Lo que les gustaba era esa sensación de adrenalina que sentían al saber que de un momento a otro podían quedar fuera, el placer de eliminar a un jugador, los ataques sorpresas, todo eso era lo que les valía, por eso adoraban tanto las competiciones. Solo por esas sensaciones les valía la pena.

-Solos tú y yo, Roxas-dijo Hayner alzando su puño cerrado en su dirección.

Roxas sonrió alzando también su puño para chocarlo con el de su amigo.

-Que gane el mejor.-dictaminó el de ojos azules.

-Ese obviamente voy a ser yo-sonrió socarronamente Hayner dándoselas de importante.

-Qué mas quisieras, esta vez no voy a resbalarme con nada…-advirtió Roxas sonriendo de la misma manera.

Fue entonces cuando una curiosa música retumbó por la escuela haciendo que ambos rubios se mirasen con cara de palo antes de voltear a mirar hacia los megáfonos. ¿Eso era música de indios y vaqueros? Al identificarla, ninguno de los dos rubios fue capaz de evitar caer de culo al suelo ante aquel corte de rollo.

-¡Olette!-exclamó Roxas avergonzado hacia el instituto.

-¡Te has cargado el ambiente épico!-secundó Hayner.

Olette, que en ese momento estaba en la sala de la megafonía con Pence tuvo la sensación de que hablaban de ella y sólo pudo sonreír como niña buena ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado como quien es inocente de todo y no sabe nada de nada. Mientras Pence, que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas, lloriqueaba por su mano dolorida.

-En fin ¿podríamos obviar la musiquita de las narices?-preguntó un huraño Roxas.

-Sí, será lo mejor-concordó Hayner de la misma manera.

-¿Preparado?-preguntó Roxas cambiando su tono por uno de desafío.

-Siempre prepara…¡AY!-exclamó de dolor cuando sintió que la pierna de Roxas le hacia una barrida y lo hacía caer de espaldas al suelo-La madre que te…

-¿Ves? Te dije que aprendería algo yendo tantas veces a ver los entrenamientos de judo, aunque fuera solo a mirar.

-No cantes victoria.-sonrió Hayner levantándose de un salto del suelo-Tu habrás ido a ver los entrenamientos de los del club de judo, pero acuérdate que yo he ido a ver a los del club de kendo.

Fue entonces cuando Hayner comenzó a dar estocadas con su bate de goma espuma mientras Roxas, ante la sorpresa por esa velocidad de su amigo comenzó a defenderse a duras penas llegando a perder en algunas ocasiones su arma pero recuperándola al vuelo.

-¿Pero tú no eras el típico campero? ¿Desde cuándo tienes tanta habilidad?-preguntó Roxas en un momento en que ambas "armas" estaban juntas y los dos hacían presión para hacer retroceder al otro.

-No te lo niego, amigo mío, adoro pillar por sorpresa a los demás, pero nunca está de más saberse un par de trucos.

-Hasta para tus habilidades eres un campero-sonrió Roxas dándole un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle retroceder.

-¡Te pillé!-dijo Hayner dando una rápida estocada el mango del bate de Roxas haciendo que saliera despedido por los aires hasta quedarse enganchada a la rama de un árbol que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-Vale, eso sí que no me lo esperaba-reconoció Roxas sorprendido viendo lo lejos que había quedado su arma de él.

-¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? No importa que quedes desarmado, sigues siendo un jugador más, hasta que no te dé los tres golpes no quedas fuera del juego-sonrió malignamente Hayner con un placer inmenso al sentirse superior al mundo entero.

-¿De verdad eres tan cobarde como para atacar alguien que está desarmado?-dijo Roxas divertido pero nervioso, y es que no quería que la competición terminara de esa forma para él.

-No, va en contra de mi política…-dijo tranquilamente Hayner haciéndose el que sabe de todo y tiene buena intención.

-¡Mientes!-lo acusó Roxas señalándole, definitivamente no se creía ni una sola palabra de chico bueno de Hayner en momentos así.

-¡Descaradamente!-admitió alzando el bate-¡Te falta escuela para correr!

-¡Wow! ¡Que me pilla!-empezó a correr Roxas mientras Hayner, que reía como un poseso, lo perseguía dando batazos al aire consiguiendo únicamente rozar el cabello de su amigo de cuando en cuando.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando vieron que esos dos entraban dentro del edificio de la escuela sin dejar de proliferar gritos y risas de locos.

-¿Acaban de meterse dentro del instituto?-preguntó Namine con un tic en una ceja imaginándose lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¡Maldita sea, Hayner! ¡Deja de perseguirme!-se oyó entonces la voz de Roxas resonando por los pasillos.

-¡Sigue soñando! ¡Te voy a dar la derrota más humillante de tu vida!-amenazó Hayner sin dejar de perseguirle y agitar el bate en busca de atinarle en algún momento.

Namine fue la única que se atrevió a asomarse por la puerta sólo para ver como una columna de polvo donde podía identificarse un par de cabelleras rubias pasaba por frente suya escaleras arribas.

-Menudo par…-comentó Namine con una gota tras la nuca mientras poco a poco los demás estudiantes se asomaban al pasillo para ver que el peligro ya había pasado.

-¡TOMA!-gritó Roxas entonces abriendo de una patada la puerta que daba a la azotea, continuó corriendo hacia la barandilla para luego ver la gran caída que había.-Ups….

-Madre mía-se escuchó la voz de Hayner tras él, Roxas volteó a verlo dándose cuenta que el otro rubio estaba mirando a la pobre puerta destrozada.-Yo no pienso pagar eso.

-Ha sido la emoción…-se excusó Roxas con vergüenza.

-Eso díselo a los profesores en cuanto lo vean, no a mí-se burló Hayner.-Estas en un buen lío, colega.

-Adiós al dinero ahorrado gracias a los trabajos temporales…-fingió sollozar Roxas aunque internamente consciente que iba a perder dinero por reparar la dichosa puerta.

-Bueno ¿por dónde íbamos?-preguntó Hayner acariciando su bate de goma espuma al más puro estilo de un mafioso de película con su gato persa.

Roxas retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la barandilla. Entonces se sostuvo en las barras metálicas y miró detenidamente a su amigo y al vacío que tenía detrás.

-Roxas, venga, admite que has perdido-sonrió Hayner-¿Ves? Soy tan buen amigo que te doy la opción de retirarte sin golpearte.

-Hayner, aún no he perdido-le dijo Roxas desafiante.

-Oh, venga, no tienes arma ni donde huir ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Quieres saberlo?-preguntó Roxas haciendo que Hayner se lo quedara mirando con curiosidad, éste empezó a esbozar una sonrisa pensando que Roxas tendría el mal juicio de darle un placaje para quitarle su arma, se esperaba algo así ante una situación tan desesperada para él así que sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que…-¡SUICIDIOOOO!-se le escuchó gritar entonces a Roxas.

Y tal cual, ante la mirada incrédula de Hayner, Roxas se tiró al vacio. Así, tal cual, como si nada y sin anestesia. Hayner se quedó mirando la barandilla durante unos segundos mientras procesaba lo que acababa de pasar ¿su amigo…acababa de tirarse al vacio?

-¡ROXAS!-gritó Hayner soltando su arma y corriendo hacia las barras de metal-¡IMBECIL! ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!

Entonces se fijó en que los árboles le tapaban la visibilidad del suelo y no era capaz de visualizar donde se situaba Roxas y aquello comenzó a asustarlo de verdad.

-¡Roxas, tío esto no tiene ninguna gracia!-exclamó Hayner apretando los dientes.-¡Joder! ¡Qué es un maldito juego! ¡¿Dónde estás, Rox…?!

-Te pillé…-susurró la voz de Roxas justo en la nuca de Hayner para entonces escucharse tres suaves "poc" en el mismo sitio.

-¿Eh?-musitó Hayner volteando a ver tras él encontrándose con la mirada socarrona del rubio con su arma en la mano.-¿Qué diablos…?

-¿…he hecho?-terminó la pregunta Roxas disfrutando de la expresión de desconcierto de Hayner.-Amigo mío, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta que hay una plataforma más abajo precisamente para evitar caídas, entonces sólo tuve que dar la vuelta y coger tu arma.

Hayner, comprendiendo que le había tomado el pelo, pegó un grito y lo embistió con su cuerpo cayendo los dos al suelo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con un brazo mientras le despeinaba los cabellos con fuerza con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-¡Eres un maldito liante! ¡Es el segundo susto que me pegas hoy, maldito!-gritaba Hayner sin parar.

-JAJAJA cálmate, idiota-reía Roxas revolviéndose para tratar de liberarse pero su amigo se lo impedía.

-No me ha gustado que hicieras eso…-dijo con un deje de preocupación el chico antes de mostrar una sonrisa y liberarlo de su castigo-Pero debo reconocer que ha sido una buena estrategia, sin duda debo reconocer mi derrota. Lo peor de todo es que he sido vencido con mi propia arma.

-No hay derrota más humillante para un guerrero que ser derribado por su propia arma-recitó Roxas una de las frases épicas que solía escuchar a los personajes de sus videojuegos preferidos.-Entonces ¿he ganado?

-Sí, por mi parte, reconozco mi derrota. Enhorabuena, Roxas.-felicitó Hayner ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo.

-¡Ha ganado Roxas-senpai!-anunció una de las chicas que se encontraba en la puerta grabándolo todo y enseguida varios gritos de júbilo se escucharon en toda la escuela.

-¿Ha perdido, Hayner-senpai? ¡No es justo!-lloriqueó otra chica ante la derrota del chico al cual admiraba.

-Buah, Roxas es mejor, Hayner es solo un campero-dijo uno de los chicos alzando el puño como señal de apoyo a Roxas.

-Yo la verdad esperaba que quedasen empatados-comentó otro chico más tranquilo al ver el resultado.

-Bah, los dos lo han hecho muy bien-dijo otro haciendo el símbolo de la victoria.

-Pero ahora que ellos dos se gradúan la competición del año que viene no será tan emocionante.-dijo otro con pena.

-¡¿Qué más da eso ahora?! ¡Ha sido genial!-dijo una chica.-¿No crees lo mismo, Namine?

La chica rubia se encontraba mirando por la ventana, ignorando por completo los comentarios de sus compañeros y amigos ante la victoria del chico de ojos azules. Miraba algo fijamente mientras una pequeña gota de sudor le recorría una mejilla.

-¿Namine?-insistió la chica acercándose a ella.-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto no ha terminado…-dijo Namine.

-¿Cómo?-ladeó esa chica la cabeza atrayendo la atención de los demás compañeros.

Fue entonces cuando Namine señaló con el dedo el panel donde se encontraban el número de jugadores que quedaba en el juego.

Según el panel quedaban dos jugadores.

-¿El panel está estropeado?-preguntó uno de ellos-Hayner ha perdido.

-No…yo misma he visto como el número ha bajado cuando Hayner cayó-dijo Namine.

-Pero ¿Quién queda?

Mientras tanto en la azotea.

-¿Oyes eso?-preguntó Hayner señalando el ruido de fondo que había cambiando súbitamente a conversaciones nerviosas.

-Sí ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Roxas asomándose para intentar ver a los compañeros que estaban apoyados en el marco de las ventanas pero ninguno los miraba en ese momento.

-¡Roxas, Hayner!-gritó una agitada Olette que se dirigía a ellos junto a Pence.-¡Esto aún no ha terminado! ¡Aun queda un jugador!

-¿Un jugador?-preguntó Roxas confuso.-Hayner y yo los hemos eliminado a todos.

-Pues creo que él no piensa igual…-dijo Pence señalando con el dedo hacia el patio. Ambos rubios voltearon y se quedaron mirando al jugador que quedaba en el terreno de juego.

Armado con su bate de goma espuma sobre su hombro y con su cabello castaño moviéndose al son de su andar, el último jugador caminaba con paso firme y seguro hacia el centro del campo de fútbol mientras en su cuello brillaban con los destellos del sol un colgante con forma de corona. El jugador en cuestión se detuvo justo en el centro y volteó a clavar su mirada azulada justo en Roxas que se encontraba mirándolo desde la azotea.

-Ese es…-empezó Olette.

-Sora-pronunció Roxas sorprendido de verle ahí.

Sora sonrió al sentirse el centro de toda la atención pero importándole solamente la mirada de uno en especial. Alzó su bate en dirección a Roxas a modo de desafío, movió los labios como si estuviera diciendo algo pero nadie vio aquel sutil comunicado. Nadie salvo Roxas.

-"Te reto a una batalla"-murmuró Roxas al leerle los labios.

-¿Roxas?-preguntó Hayner viendo como su amigo volvía a mostrar esa mirada que tanto conocía. La llama de la pasión ante un nuevo reto.

-Voy a ir.-anunció Roxas con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se ponía en marcha hacia el patio.

-Roxas, espera-dijo Hayner yendo tras él pero entonces Olette le detuvo tomándole del brazo.

-Ah, no, Hayner, ya has sido eliminado, si quieres ver el duelo tendrá que ser dentro de las aulas como todo el mundo-le ordenó la castaña arrastrando a Hayner consigo.

-¡No! ¡Olette! ¡Espera!-decía Hayner siendo arrastrado mientras veía como su amigo se iba en dirección al patio donde se encontraba aquel chico misterioso.

Roxas bajó con calma las escaleras sintiéndose observado por los alumnos curiosos mientras caminaba hacia el patio. Cerró instintivamente uno de los ojos al sentir la luz solar dándole de nuevo en la cara y visualizó a lo lejos a su contrincante que lo esperaba con el bate sobre su hombro. Caminó con tranquilidad hacía él sin romper contacto visual mientras todos los alumnos los observaban asomados por las ventanas del instituto expectante a lo que iba a venir. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente se detuvo y lo escrutó con la mirada.

-No me esperaba que hubiera un jugador más…-comentó Roxas como modo de iniciar una conversación.-¿Es que te has dedicado a campear durante toda la partida?

-Sólo he estado esperando, Roxas-sonrió Sora sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Y cuántos jugadores has conseguido eliminar?-preguntó de nuevo.

-A ninguno.

-Oh ¿y eso por qué? ¿te dedicas a esconderte?-preguntó con algo de burla.

-No me escondo, juego táctico que no es lo mismo. Me ha gustado ver cómo te divertías en este juego-comentó risueño.-Pero no tengo tantas ansias de competición como tú, a mí sólo me interesaba batirme contigo.

-¿Conmigo?-preguntó Roxas extrañado.

-Exacto. Sabía que tarde o temprano ganarías y me apetecía medirme contigo…

-¿Y cómo sabías que iba a ganar? Hayner es tan bueno o más que yo en este juego…-preguntó más seriamente.

-Confiaba en que lo consiguieras…-contestó el castaño-pero si te hubiera visto en un verdadero apuro, me habría encargado de quitar a tu amigo de en medio.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Nadie me va a privar del placer de medirme contigo, Roxas…nadie-sonrió mostrando un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-"¿Pero a este que le pasa?"-pensó el rubio recorriéndole un escalofrío-¿Puedo saber por qué tanto interés? Apenas nos conocemos.

-Oh, yo te conozco mucho más de lo que crees, querido Roxas.

Roxas tembló ante la forma en que había dicho esa frase y la forma en cómo lo había llamado, su tono de voz era peligroso y un tanto dulzón. Como si estuviera hablándole a un animalillo asustado. Y la cosa es que ese chico lo estaba asustando de verdad, esa forma de decirle que le conocía más de lo que creía le daba muy mala espina ¿acaso sería un acosador? Esperaba que no, no le iba para nada ese rollo entre tíos.

-Oh, vamos, Roxas, no tengas miedo-dijo Sora haciendo que el mencionado se sorprendiera-Esto es un juego y hemos venido a divertirnos….-sonrió con inocencia antes de agregar con un tono más tétrico-tendré más tiempo después para ocuparme de ti.

-Tío, no hagas eso-le dijo Roxas después de un temblor.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó Sora ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado como si no hubiera entendido.

-Poner esos tonos de voz tan malrollistas, en serio, no me das buena espina.-le señaló Roxas recibiendo a cambio una mirada curiosa.

-¿Te doy miedo, Roxas?-preguntó con cierta picardía el castaño antes de soltar una suave carcajada-jajaja créeme, soy la persona a la que menos debes temer.

-"¿De qué clase de psiquiátrico se ha escapado este loco?"-se preguntó el rubio sin poder evitarlo mientras veía fijamente esa aura tétrica que rodeaba a Sora mientras mostraba una sonrisa de lo más inocente.-¿Quién ha dicho que te tenga miedo? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Bueno, veo que estás sudando…estás apretando el puño alrededor del mango del bate….ojos dilatados….respiración contenida….tienes todos los síntomas de una persona que se siente amenazada-concluyó Sora mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Esta vez, Roxas si sintió verdadero miedo entrarle en el cuerpo pero entonces un golpe dado en la frente lo desconcertó y se llevó la mano a la zona golpeada.

-Pero ¡¿Qué…?!-cuestionó confuso.

-El juego continúa, Roxas-dijo un divertido Sora alzando el bate hacia él-Y si he podido observar bien, en toda la partida no has recibido un solo golpe, eso quiere decir que te quedan dos vidas ¿no?

-¿Eh? ¿Has estado mirándome durante toda la partida?-preguntó tenso mirando al castaño.

-Ya te lo he dicho, me interesas, Roxas-le dijo sin dejar de sonreír-De mis ojos nunca puedes escapar…

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio para luego fruncir el ceño y alzar el bate en modo de ataque.

-Aaaaah-gritó Roxas corriendo hacia él para darle con el bate sin embargo el castaño hizo un movimiento sutil de muñeca que hizo que su arma desviara por completo la trayectoria de la otra impidiendo cualquier tipo de roce.-¿Pero qué…?

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó el castaño divertido moviendo hábilmente el bate en las manos como si se tratara de una espada.

-¡AAAAAH!-exclamó Roxas volviendo a arremeter contra él pero Sora de nuevo se apartó de su camino con un hábil juego de pies posicionándose tras él y dándole un empujón en la espalda con su hombro haciéndole caer al suelo.-¡Ay!¡Ay!

-Dejas demasiados huecos libres-le regañó con una sonrisa-El cuello, los hombros, los codos y las axilas, si no proteges esas zonas eres un blanco fácil.

-¿Pero qué diantres dices?

-Sólo lo digo por tu bien, no querría que algo te hiciera daño.

-Estás loco., chaval-gruñó Roxas levantándose de un salto y corriendo hacia él para asestarle un golpe.

-Te he dicho que te protejas mejor-repitió Sora dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo haciendo que Roxas errara de nuevo y pasara por su lado.

Pero esta vez el castaño no le dio cuartelillo y le dio un golpe en el interior de la rodilla con tal fuerza que le hizo arrodillarse en el suelo y entonces con la cabeza del bate le dio un último golpe suave en la nuca.

-Y tres golpes…-sentenció el castaño ante la sorpresa de Roxas que no podía creerse la rapidez con la que había sido derrotado.-Tienes buen impulso y arrojo pero aun tienes mucho que aprender….-dijo mientras con una mano le levantaba el pelo de la nuca-…mi querido Roxas.

Entonces Roxas dio un respingo cuando sintió algo blandito y suave posarse sobre su nuca al mismo tiempo que sentía una respiración moviéndole algunos pequeños mechones.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES?!-exclamó Roxas alterado mientras se alejaba de un brinco todo lo que pudo de Sora pasándose la mano por la nuca sintiendo todavía aquel contacto que le había ocasionado.

-¿Hice algo indebido?-preguntó inocentemente el chico dejando escapar una risa-Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte.

Lejos de aceptar aquellas disculpas que parecían ser más falsas que un billete del monopoli, Roxas se frotó la zona de la nuca sin cesar en un intento de dejar de sentir lo que no quería pensar que le había hecho el tal Sora. El castaño, complacido por la reacción que había provocado en el rubio, volteó a ver a los alumnos que se encontraba todavía mirando desde las ventanas del instituto, sorprendidos y aún sin poder reaccionar ante el nuevo ganador de la competición del Struggle. Sora no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejando ver su blanca dentadura y alzó su bate a lo alto autoproclamándose el vencedor absoluto de la competición.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Roxas, todos los chicos del instituto comenzaron a chillar y aplaudir ruidosamente coreando el nombre de Sora. Y él no era el único sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué…?-preguntó Roxas sorprendido.

-¡Sora-senpai es alucinante!-exclamó una de las chicas alzando las manos.

-¡Sora-kuuun! ¡Eres genial! ¡Guapo!-exclamó otra saludándolo escandalosamente.

-¿Qué…?-murmuraron Namine y Hayner, que hacía unos minutos que había llegado junto a su rubia amiga, mirando a sus compañeros como si estuvieran como cabras.

-¡Ese Sora siempre liándola!-dijo otro alzando el puño.

-¡Será también un campero, pero madre mía como le da al bate!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Hayner sorprendido mirando a Namine sin poder creérselo y es que la mayoría de los chicos que habían hecho aquellos comentarios eran compañeros suyos de clase que hasta hace media hora no tenían ni idea de quién era el tal Sora.

-¿Por qué de repente todos actúan como si le conocieran?-cuestionó Namine sin poder evitarlo haciendo que un par de chicos que la habían oído voltearan a verla extrañados.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Namine?-preguntó uno de ellos-A Sora lo conoce todo el mundo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Hayner adelantándose un paso al oírle decir aquello.

-Es el típico chico que parece que nunca destaca en nada pero siempre hace cosas sorprendentes cuando hay competiciones por delante.-dijo el otro chico con una sonrisa al rememorar alguna de esas veces-Creo que alguna vez ya se ha enfrentado a Roxas y a ti también Hayner, en otras competiciones, incluso en el Struggle del año pasado. Y eso que en clase siempre esta calladito y nunca se despega de Roxas.

-Pero…¿Qué estáis diciendo?-preguntó Namine sorprendida y no era para menos. Lo que sus compañeros decían no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Sora no había formado parte de su clase hasta esa misma mañana y nunca había estado pegado a Roxas como aseguraban esos dos. Hayner, tan sorprendido como Namine, dio un fugaz vistazo a todos los demás viendo como todos hablaban de la proeza de Sora al vencer a Roxas y luego dirigió su mirada al patio descubriendo que Sora había bajado su bate y se acercaba al rubio a decirle algo. Hayner sintió que el vello se le erizaba y sin poder evitarlo salió corriendo.

-¡¿Hayner?!-exclamó Olette al verle salir de esa manera.

-¡Hayner, espera!-exclamó Namine poniéndose a correr ella también tras él-¡Olette! ¡Pence! ¡Vamos todos!

Mientras tanto en el patio donde estaba el ganador de la competición de Struggle junto al último caído, después de hacer un saludo victorioso a tan agradable público, Sora volvió a fijar su atención en Roxas el cual seguía frotándose tras la nuca.

-Vale, debo reconocer que esos movimientos fueron muy buenos-admitió el rubio levantándose y cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba algo ceñudo al nuevo ganador.-Pero si hiciste kendo eso te da ventaja, así no es una pelea justa.

-Kendo ¿eh?-murmuró Sora pasando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa-He entrenado con la espada toda mi vida….si tú quisieras….-decía con voz suave acercándose más a Roxas-….podría darte unas cuantas lecciones.

-C-Creo que mejor no-rechazó Roxas la propuesta un tanto extraña retrocediendo un par de pasos-Me gusta el Struggle pero nunca me ha interesado el kendo, así que no te molestes.

-Pero aprender a luchar con espadas es importante-insistió Sora tomándole de la mano.

-E-Ey ¿Qué estás haciendo?-cuestionó el rubio al sentir el apretón del castaño, hizo un amago de liberarse pero Sora se la tenía bien retenida.

-Si no aprendes a luchar, no podré garantizar tu seguridad-advirtió Sora esta vez con un tono preocupado.

-¡Quita, raro!-exclamó Roxas dándole un empujón a Sora consiguiendo que le soltara. Se frotó la mano con suavidad sin quitarle la vista de encima al castaño por lo que pudiera hacer a continuación y sintió como la piel de su mano le hacía sentir un hormigueo-"¿Cómo es posible que con ese cuerpo que parece tan poca cosa pueda tener tanta fuerza?"

-Roxas, yo…-murmuró Sora extendiendo la mano de nuevo hacia él.

-¡ESAS MANOS QUIETAS!-exclamó un escandaloso Hayner que aparecía de repente abalanzándose sobre Sora con una patada voladora.

Sin embargo, Sora reaccionó con rapidez y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo al mismo tiempo que tomaba el tobillo de Hayner y lo lanzaba hacia otra dirección provocando que cayera arrastrado contra el suelo.

-¡HAYNER!-exclamó Roxas corriendo hacia su amigo-¡Tío! ¡¿Estás bien?!

-Dios ¿Cómo diablos ha hecho eso…?-preguntó Hayner dolorido ante la caída mientras Roxas lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡Chicos!-exclamó Namine que llegaba en ese instante junto a Olette y Pence.

-¡Eso ha sido una pasada!-exclamó Olette con admiración dirigiéndose a Sora.-¡Eres muy bueno en este juego! ¡¿Dónde has estado metido todo este tiempo?!

-Bueno, no ha sido nada-sonrió Sora sintiéndose halagado por la mirada que le dedicaba aquella muchacha.

-Tú…-siseó Hayner levantándose con ayuda de su rubio amigo.-¿Qué narices pasa contigo?

-No entiendo de qué me estás hablando-dijo Sora con un tono de burla disfrutando de la contrariedad que se mostraba en la cara de Hayner.

-Deja en paz a Roxas…-advirtió Hayner que entonces fue testigo de un abrupto cambio de expresión en Sora cuando dijo esa palabra.

-No eres nadie para ordenarme eso…-siseó entonces Sora haciendo uso de la fuerza de su mirada

-¡La madre que te…!-gruñó Hayner dando un paso hacia delante dispuesto a enzarzarse con ese cretino.

-¡Hayner, no! ¡Quieto!-exclamó Pence poniéndose justo en frente de su amigo para detenerlo-¡Ya! ¡Tranquilo! ¡No merece la pena!

-¡Pence, no se te ocurra detenerme!-siguió gruñendo Hayner luchando por darle de tortas a ese engreído pero entonces recibió un empujón por parte del pelinegro.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte?-exigió Pence enfadado-¡Es solo un juego!

-¿Crees que esto es por el Struggle?-exclamó Hayner.

-Hayner-habló por fin Roxas después de percatarse de la mirada de miedo que empezaban a formarse en las caras de Namine y Olette-Déjalo estar…

-¡No me da la gana, Roxas ¡Este tío…!-empezó Hayner a despotricar hasta que de nuevo, Roxas le cortó.

-Es un raro, da escalofríos y a mí también me preocupa…-admitió sin importarle que Sora estuviera escuchándole-…pero si sigues comportándote así, asustaras a las chicas. Míralas. Parece que están a punto de llorar.

Entonces Hayner se desinfló al escuchar las palabras de Roxas y volteó a ver a sus amigas, las cuales estaban juntas tomadas discretamente de la mano como modo de darse apoyo mutuo. No estaban llorando pero sus ojos estabas vidriosos, más asustadas por la reacción que estaba teniendo y lo que pudiera provocar a continuación que por el motivo de su enfado. Hayner se sintió miserable al ver las miradas de las chicas, él era el mayor de todos y se sentía responsable de ellos. Si algo nunca había perdonado a nadie era que hicieran llorar a sus amigas, y si él provocaba sus lágrimas no se lo perdonaría en la vida. Olvidándose por completo de su rabia contra Sora, se dirigió hacia las chicas y las rodeó a ambas a la vez entre sus brazos, una vez estuvieron las dos pegadas a su pecho dirigió ambas manos hacia la cabeza de cada una y les acarició sus cabellos rubios y castaños.

-Lo siento, chicas-se disculpó con voz suave-Ya sabéis que a veces soy un bruto, pero también que siempre intento cuidar de todos…

-Sí, lo sabemos-sonrió entonces Olette dejando de lado su malestar para frotar su cara contra el pecho de su amigo para recibir más mimos de su parte.

-Hayner…-murmuró Namine para luego mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Sora, el cual estaba pasando de toda esa escena de tierna fraternidad para volver a quedarse mirando a Roxas con una mirada que no le gustaba nada. Namine comprendía bien porque Hayner se sentía tan mal teniendo a Sora delante.

Daba muy mal rollo, parecía que fuera a hacerle algo malo a Roxas en cualquier momento.

-Por cierto, Roxas-intervino entonces Pence en un intento de que no volviera a surgir ningún conflicto.-Dentro de nada empieza el evento de la cafetería-cosplay de las amigas de Olette ¿no te comprometiste a ayudarlas?

La cara que Roxas puso en ese momento fue todo un poema, lástima que nadie portara una cámara de fotos o se le ocurriera sacar el teléfono móvil para inmortalizar aquella divertida expresión para la posteridad.

-¡PERO CALLATE, PENCE!-exclamó Roxas para luego ver con horror como la cabecita de Olette aparecía de entre los brazos de Hayner de un sobresalto como si le hubieran dicho que se acercaba una invasión alienígena.

-¡Oh, es cierto! ¡El evento empieza justo al terminar el Struggle! ¡Todos querrán tomar algo después de ver tan excitante juego!-exclamó Olette inmersa en su fantasía de clientela perfecta-¡Vamos, Roxas! ¡Tienes que ir a cambiarte de ropa y yo tengo que hacerte el peinado!

-¡¿El peinado?! ¡¿Qué peinado?! ¡Nunca me mencionaste nada de un peinado!-exclamó Roxas con espanto justo cuando Olette se le colgó del brazo para evitar que saliera huyendo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Cuánto más te parezcas al personaje más gustaras! ¡En la cafetería vendrán sobretodo chicas, y a todas les gusta mucho un rubio de ojazos azules, y más si está vestido como un personaje manga tan popular!-decía la castaña mientras tiraba de su amigo para arrastrarlo de nuevo al interior del instituto.

-¡Peeence! ¡Me las vas a pagaaaar!-amenazaba Roxas mientras era arrastrando por una increíblemente poderosa Olette.

-Jojojo ¿Roxas disfrazado como un personaje manga? ¡Eso no me lo pierdo!-exclamó Hayner con el buen humor recuperado y todavía con los brazos rodeando los hombros de Namine, que no se había separado de él.

-Hmmm-murmuró Namine mirando como Olette se llevaba a Roxas para luego mirar de nuevo a Sora.

Un nuevo escalofrío la recorrió cuando vio la expresión sombría de Sora al ver alejarse a sus dos amigos. Daba realmente miedo. Demasiado.

-¡Olette!-exclamó entonces Namine saliendo del brazo de Hayner y corriendo hacia su amiga.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, Namine?-preguntó Olette deteniéndose en su andar al mismo tiempo que la rubia los alcanzaba.

-E-Esto…yo…-tartamudeó Namine, la había llamado por impulso, como queriéndole advertir de la peligrosidad en la mirada del castaño, que por cierto todavía podía sentir clavándose en su nuca.-¿T-Tienes algún puesto para mí en tu cafetería-cosplay?

-¿Eh?-preguntó sorprendida Olette ante la pregunta de la rubia.

-P-Pero ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Namine?!-exclamó Roxas sin creerse en lo que decía la chica, a ella le iba tan poco esos temas como a él ¿para qué narices…?

-Es que…-murmuró Namine tratando de buscar una excusa creíble para meterse en ese lugar.-Es que me gustaría hacerle compañía a Roxas. Las dos sabemos que el cosplay no le gusta pero ha prometido ayudar a tus amigas, me gustaría hacerlo yo también para, ya sabes, darle apoyo moral.

-Namine…-murmuró Roxas por un segundo emocionado por las palabras de consideración que le dedicaba su amiga.

-Oh, bueno, es que ya está todo preparado, y los papeles ya han sido repartidos por todo el equipo de cosplay. Si me lo hubieras pedido unos días antes yo…-se excusó Olette pero fue cortada por Namine que se acercó a ella dando un paso al frente.

-Vamos, Olette, aunque ya todas tenga un rol en la cafetería siempre hay más de un disfraz por si el que llevan puesto se mancha o se estropea en el último momento. Préstame alguno de esos o hagamos un combinado, si no puedo hacer de camarera entonces me quedaré en la puerta recibiendo a la gente o ayudaré a preparar el café y los dulces.

Olette se quedó mirando a su amiga y compañera de habitación sorprendida y extrañada ante la vehemencia con la que le pedía formar parte del evento. Ella la conocía tan bien como los demás y nunca le había gustado el cosplay, sabía que el anime le llamaba la atención y por influencia de los chicos y de ella misma se había aficionado a los videojuegos de lucha y acción, pero de ahí a disfrazarse había un trecho. Sospechaba que Namine quería formar parte del evento porque tenía otra idea metida en la cabeza que no quería decir en voz alta. La castaña sonrió y, olvidándose un poco de tan rara situación asintió alegremente con la cabeza.

-Será difícil convencer a las otras, pero veré que puedo hacer para meterte dentro ¿te parece bien?-preguntó Olette sin soltar el brazo de Roxas.

-¡Olette, eres genial!-exclamó contenta Namine al ver que su amiga no le ponía pegas ni hacia preguntas.

-Namine ¿en qué estás pensando?-preguntó entonces Roxas que se sentía ignorado.

-Lo siento, Roxas, te lo contaré después, te lo prometo-se disculpó Namine juntando las manos para dar énfasis a su disculpa.

-En serio….¿por qué siempre soy el último que se entera de todo…?-refunfuñó Roxas viendo como sus dos amigas se sonreían entre ellas.

-Los chicos no os enteráis de nada-se burló alegremente Olette al mismo tiempo que el rubio se quedaba mirando de mala manera hasta que no tuvo más opción que borrar su expresión cuando de nuevo fue arrastrado hacia el interior del instituto.

-Una cafetería-cosplay ¿eh?-murmuró Sora con los brazos tras la nuca mientras miraba como aquella muchacha de cabello castaño se llevaba a Roxas.-Creo que me vendrá bien aprender algo de este lugar si quiero acercarme más a ti, Roxas…-sonrió comenzando a caminar donde se habían ido los otros chicos.

Al cabo de una media hora se veían adorables y encantadoras muchachas de segundo curso vestidas con ropas extravagantes y coloridas que emulaban a la perfección a personajes femeninos de series de anime, manga y videojuegos que volvían locos a cualquier fanático de este género. Aunque a la gran mayoría de los chicos no les iba para nada vestirse con aquellas ropas, si que solían fantasear con chicas guapas vestidas con aquellos atuendos. Y claro, si los chicos solían babear con esta clase de fetichismo…las chicas pues…

-No me lo puedo creer…-murmuró Roxas con el ceño fruncido el cual iba elegantemente vestido con un atuendo de color anaranjado y volantes negros que simulaban un sirviente o mayordomo refinado al servicio de la nobleza occidental del siglo XVIII. Su rubio cabello estaba sujeto por una coletita pequeña y alta, una de sus manos enguantadas portaba una bonita bandeja que simulaba a la plata mientras que la otra reposaba a un lado de su cuerpo mientras sus ojos observaban al conjunto de muchachas que habían ido a la cafetería única y exclusivamente a verle vestido así.

-Vamos, Roxas, cambia esa cara de ogro-le regañó Olette, la cual estaba vestida con un cosplay de maid combinado con unas orejas y una cola de gato.

-¿No se supone que en esta clase de eventos solo vienen chicos?-gruñó por lo bajo para que solo Olette le escuchara.-Todos los que están sirviendo son chicas ¿Por qué razón han venido otras chicas?

-Porque Kagamine Len es muy popular y tú eres muy parecido a él.-explicó Olette con una sonrisa-A las chicas les vuelve locas ver en vivo y en directo a su personaje favorito en la vida real.

-No me digas…-ironizó Roxas.

-Así que haz el favor de meterte en el papel del sirviente amable y caballeroso.-insistió la castaña dándole pequeños tirones en la manga de su chaqueta.

-¿Pero no se supone que el personaje es un cantante? ¿Qué narices hago vestido de sirviente?-exigió saber sin poder evitar su mal humor.

-Len canta una canción contando la historia de un leal sirviente que sirve y protege a una malvada princesa, en el video sale vestido con esta ropa.

-Claro, tiene todo el sentido del mundo que un japonés del siglo XVIII vaya vestido con ropas de occidente sirviendo a una familia real también occidental, totalmente coherente-dijo con sarcasmo Roxas.

-Oh, cállate, Roxas, las chicas adoran esa canción. Así que compórtate como el amable y caballeroso sirviente que se encarga de velar por sus princesas-regañó por última vez Olette antes de marcharse de allí a atender a un par de clientes que acababan de entrar por la puerta.

-Solo espero que no me haga cantar…eso sería más humillante.

-¿Hablas tú de humillación?-preguntó una voz molesta desde atrás haciendo que Roxas se volteara a ver y se encontrase con la cara ruborizada de vergüenza de su amiga Namine, que estaba vestida con un largo y algo ajustado vestido azul el cual parecía estar hecho en parte con tela y con otra parte pequeños cristales o brillantes azules con un corte que dejaba ver un poco la pierna y llevando a la espalda una fina capa de seda del mismo color. Su cabello estaba sujetado por una trenza que caía a la derecha de su hombro.

-¿N-Namine?-preguntó sorprendido Roxas al verla-Pero ¿Qué te han hecho?

-Mátame, Roxas, si en algo aprecias nuestra amistad mátame aquí y ahora-imploró Namine muerta de vergüenza al sentir la mirada de varios babosos posarse sobre ella.

-¡¿Vosotros que narices estáis mirando?!-rugió Roxas hacia ellos haciendo que inmediatamente se asustaran y desviaran la mirada hacia otro lado.-¿Cómo es que te han hecho vestirte así?-preguntó entonces más calmado.

-Ya no quedaban vestidos de camareras y los otros decían que no pegaban con mi color de pelo y de ojos…-sollozó Namine-…y el único que decía Olette que me podía quedar bien es este.

-Aunque…-murmuró Roxas mirando detenidamente a Namine de arriba abajo-…esa ropa la he visto antes en algún sitio.

-Te suena ¿verdad?-preguntó Namine con una sonrisa algo incómoda-Es que esta ropa es de…

-¿Reina Elsa?-preguntó una tercera voz haciendo que ambos miraran hacia atrás encontrándose con un muy sorprendido Sora que se había quedado mirando a Namine con cara de estupefacción.

-¿Sora?-murmuraron tanto Roxas como Namine al verlo, el chico tenía la mirada clavada en Namine como si estuviera viendo una alucinación pero entonces al verla con más detenimiento sus ojos parecieron relajarse hasta tal punto que dio un suspiro.

-Uf…qué susto…-murmuró Sora con un suspiro rascándose tras la nuca.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-quiso saber Roxas con el ceño fruncido tomando a Namine del brazo para ponerla tras él.

-Oh, es que he oído que aquí hay un encantador camarero y me entraron ganas de conocerlo-se quedó entonces mirando el atuendo de Roxas para luego aguantar una risa guasona-Pareces un señorito de papá.

-¡¿TE CREES QUE LLEVO ESTO POR GUSTO?!-exclamó un muy avergonzado Roxas queriendo lanzarse sobre Sora a darle de golpes de no ser que Namine lo estaba sujetando por detrás.

-¡Roxas! ¡Serénate!-pidió Namine.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Sora-kyuun~!-exclamó una de las chicas que atendían la cafetería que se dirigió directa a abrazar el brazo de Sora.-¡Has estado estupendo en el Struggle! ¡¿Quieres tomar algo?! ¡Aquí hacen dulces muy buenos! ¡Y muchas de las chicas están dispuestas a atenderte!

-Eres muy amable-sonrió Sora con amabilidad mientras veía como el grupo de camareras lo miraban de reojo esperando a que escogiera a alguna para atenderle-Pero la verdad…-fue entonces cuando rodeó a Roxas por los hombros con el brazo y lo atrajo hacia él-…me apetece que este encantador sirviente sea tan amable de servirme un buen chocolate y un pastel.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-exclamó Roxas asombrado por su osadía de pasarle el brazo por los hombros sin venir a cuento.

-KYAAAA-exclamaron todas las chicas, tanto camareras como clientas al ver aquella muestra de cercanía entre ambos muchachos.-¡Roxas-senpai y Sora-senpai!

-Sois tan buenos amigos-se sonrojaba la chica que hasta hace un momento estaba abrazada al brazo de Sora-Vuestra relación es un bálsamo para todas nosotras.

-¿Rela…?-se cortó Roxas con una cara cómicamente sorprendida-¡Este y yo no somos amigos!

-¿Eeeeeh? ¡Roxas-senpai! ¡De verdad, que seas tan amigo de Sora-kyun no pone en duda tu virilidad!

-¿Pero de qué habla ésta?-preguntó Namine cuando ya Roxas no era capaz de articular palabra.

-¡Roxas!-intervino Olette-¡No puedes tratar así a Sora!

-¡Pero Olette…!

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Ahora eres el buen sirviente y si Sora pide que le atiendas tú sonríes y te callas! ¡¿Estamos?!-exclamó enfadada Olette haciendo que Roxas no tuviera, o más bien no pudiera, decir nada para contradecirla.-Entonces, Sora ¿un chocolate y un pastel?-preguntó alegremente Olette.

-Si por favor-asintió contento.

-Muy bien, te acompañaré a tu mesa mientras Roxas se encarga de llevártelo-invitó Olette guiando a Sora y dejando atrás a un Roxas que se planteaba seriamente el llenar el lugar de gasolina y prenderle fuego.

-Namine.

-¿Si, Roxas?

-Ponle a ese pastel kilos y kilos de laxante…-gruñó Roxas con obvio enfado.

-Ya me gustaría pero por desgracia el laxante no es algo que pueda tener al alcance en estos momentos…-suspiró la rubia al mismo tiempo que se llevaba a un muy alterado Roxas hacia la otra aula donde preparaban el café y montaban los dulces para servir.

-¡¿Pero de dónde ha salido ese tío tan narcisista?!-exclamó Roxas sobresaltando a varias compañeras que se encontraban trabajando en ese momento mientras se revolvía el pelo con frustración-¡¿Y por qué narices la tiene tomada conmigo?!

-Roxas ¿no te has fijado?-preguntó Namine acercándose al rubio para hablarle sin que las demás los escucharan.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué? ¿De qué es un raro? Si es por eso, tranquila, que me he dado cuenta…-gruñó por lo bajo rechinando los dientes.

-No, no es eso-insistió Namine dándole dos suaves palmadas en la cara para que le prestase atención-¿No te has fijado que ahora de repente todos parecen conocer a Sora?

-¿Eh?

-En clase nadie dijo nada cuando Sora entró y ahora nadie deja de nombrarle, cuando Sora ganó el Struggle dos chicos dijeron que ya había participado antes en competiciones, incluso en el Struggle del año pasado. Uno de ellos dijo que nunca se despegaba de ti.

-¿Cómo, cómo?-parpadeó sorprendido ¡Pero qué trola era esa!-¡Pero si yo no he conocido a Sora hasta esta misma mañana!

-Lo sé, Roxas, estaba contigo ¿recuerdas?-dijo Namine dándole un suave golpecito en la frente.-A todo esto, hay algo que me escama.

-¿Sólo algo?-preguntó con ironía Roxas mirando de reojo como Olette le daba conversación a Sora-A mí me escama varias cosas….

-Hablo en serio-insistió ella tirándole de la manga-Y es que me he dado cuenta que todo el mundo le está llamando por su nombre. Incluso nosotros ¿No hay nadie que le llame por el apellido?

-¿Are?-pronunció el rubio mirando a su amiga para darse cuenta que evidentemente tenía razón.

Y es que era verdad, Sora se había presentado ese día diciendo únicamente su nombre. No dijo ni su apellido, ni su edad, ni de dónde era. Cuando Namine se lo preguntó al extrañarse por su ignorancia respecto al cosplay lo único que dijo es que venía de muy lejos pero ¿de dónde exactamente? Roxas estaba convencido que Sora nunca había pisado antes la escuela, en clase quedó claro que nadie le conocía de nada, así que ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba llamándole por el nombre como si fuera alguien cercano a todos? No era que se excusase pero cuando Sora se le presentó lo hizo diciendo solo su nombre, no dijo ningún apellido ni nada. Todo era tan extraño que a Roxas comenzaba a hacerle perder los estribos.

-Cada vez estoy más convencido que debería haberme atropellado aquel camión-comentó el rubio de nuevo revolviéndose el cabello esta vez con aire mas pesado.

-Eso no lo digas ni en broma-le regañó Namine con voz que denotaba enfado-Pero tengo que insistirte que este chico pasa de ser raro, te mira de una forma que da miedo. Yo lo he notado y también Hayner.

-Ya…-suspiró Roxas mirándola para darle la razón-Lo sé, yo también me he dado cuenta de cómo me mira y la verdad es que no sé si darle un puñetazo o salir huyendo.

-¡Roxas-senpai!-exclamó entonces una de las chicas que trabajaba en la decoración de los pasteles-¡El pedido de Sora-senpai ya está listo!

-Urg…-rumió Roxas recibiendo el pedido por la alegre chica que tras darle las gracias con una sonrisa regresó a su trabajo con otros pedidos.-Deséame suerte, Namine.

-Ten cuidado, Roxas-le dijo Namine preocupada mientras veía al chico salir fuera para dirigirse a la mesa donde Sora estaba cómodamente sentado mirando por la ventana. Olette, al ver que Roxas se acercaba con la bandeja se retiró discretamente de allí para atender a otros clientes.

-Su pedido-avisó Roxas con la elegancia y educación propia de un sirviente mientras dejaba el pedido sobre la mesa.-Si el señor desea algo más, no dude en pedírmelo-y dicho esto se dio la vuelta para irse de allí pero entonces su manga fue sujetada por los dedos de Sora que lo retuvieron donde estaba.

-De hecho….me gustaría que te sentaras aquí a mi lado-le ofreció señalando la silla que había junto a él.

Roxas se quedó mirándolo mal procesando lo que acababa de pedirle.

-Lo siento, señor, pero me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Hay otras personas que me requieren y….

-Pero si te vas yo me quedaré insatisfecho y creo que al negocio no le vendría bien tener clientes insatisfechos.-protestó con suma tranquilidad Sora mientras removía el interior de su taza con la cucharita.

-"¡La madre que lo trajo!"-exclamó en su mente Roxas mientras en su sonriente rostro se podía apreciar que una vena de enfado se hinchaba.

-"¡Aguanta, Roxas!"-imploró Namine en su cabeza, la cual miraba toda la escena oculta en el aula donde preparaban los pedidos.

-Señor, creo que usted se olvida que esto no es un negocio de verdad, así que no hay porque tomárnoslo todo tan en serio.

-Tu amiga no parece pensar lo mismo que tú-señaló Sora justo tras Roxas donde se podía ver a Olette que lo taladraba con la mirada. A Roxas no le hacía falta darse la vuelta para saber de qué manera lo estaba mirando la castaña, tan sólo sentir su afilada mirada exigiéndole que no hiciera nada que disgustase al cliente lo dejó bastante claro, así que con un escalofrío recorriéndole entero se vio obligado a sentarse justo al lado de Sora.

-Me quedaré un rato, pero entiende que luego tengo que irme a atender a otras personas-advirtió Roxas mirando receloso.

-Entonces debo aprovechar cada segundo-dijo mirándole con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que deslizaba un poco el platito que contenía su porción de pastel de fresas y nata que hacía unos segundos le había traído. El rubio miró la porción sin entender qué era lo que quería que hiciera hasta que vio que Sora le tendía la cucharita en su dirección, al ver la insinuación no pudo evitar enrojecerse hasta las orejas-Mi buen sirviente ¿podrías alimentar a tu amo?

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEH?!-exclamó tanto Roxas como Namine desde sus posiciones.

-No seas tan escandaloso, la gente te va a mirar como si estuvieras loco-advirtió Sora riendo levemente ante la reacción que tuvo el rubio.

-"¡El único loco aquí eres tú!"-pensó Roxas con dos venitas de enfado hinchadas por su cara.

-Vamos ¿o prefieres que sea yo quien te alimente primero a ti?-preguntó con un aire juguetón tomando un poco de la tarta con la cucharita para tenderla hacia el rubio.

-No te atrevas…-advirtió Roxas echándose un poco para atrás.

-Vamos, Roxas, no hago nada malo, solo estoy compartiendo mi postre contigo ¿Dónde está el problema?-preguntó un divertido Sora viendo el agobio de Roxas.

Y no era para menos, y es que ambos se habían convertido en el punto de mira de todas las chicas que estaban en la cafetería, tanto clientes como camareras. Aquella escena de ambos chicos parecía una cita en toda regla y ninguna parecía ser capaz de dejar de mirar a la espera que su senpai de cabello rubio diera el siguiente paso para cumplir la fantasía que todas tenían en la cabeza.

-No, Roxas, no caigas en su trampa….-murmuró Namine por lo bajo viendo también la escena con la cara azulada ante el temor de lo que pudiera malinterpretarse si Roxas cedía

Pero Namine era consciente que no iba a poder salir del lío él solo mientras Olette lo estuviera presionando por la otra banda, por lo que la rubia tomó su teléfono móvil que lo traía oculto en un practico bolsillito que tenía en la parte interior de su capa y marcó el número de Hayner, el cual dijo que antes de pasarse por la cafetería para burlarse de su buen amigo le apetecía ir con Pence a una competición de tiro al blanco.

-Bueno ¿y dónde aprendiste kendo?-preguntó de pronto Roxas volteando la cabeza a un lado para evitar que la cucharita llegara a su boca.

Sora sonrió ante la forma que se había buscado Roxas de esquivar su travesura, así que, para seguirle un poco el juego decidió contestarle cuando dejó el cubierto sobre el plato para desilusión de las chicas que los miraban.

-De donde yo vengo todos aprenden a usar espadas aunque sean lecciones básicas-explicó tranquilamente.

-¿Y de dónde vienes?-preguntó con perspicacia Roxas mirándolo fijamente.

-De muy lejos.

-Eso no es una respuesta.

-Es la única que te puedo dar.-sonrió el castaño-pero no te agobies, te lo diré en algún momento.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó entonces. Quería toda la información que pudiera de aquel muchacho, no sabía cómo iba a poder usarla después pero de momento saber quién era ese chico era lo único que se le ocurría de momento.

-Dentro de poco cumpliré 16 años-respondió sin problemas.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?-se apresuró en preguntar.

-Muchas preguntas me estás haciendo, Roxas-sonrió con picardía-Y aun no nos conocemos bien para que te responda a todas ellas.

-Oh, es que para conocernos mejor tendría que saber esas cositas pequeñas-inquirió Roxas con una sonrisa intentando emular al del sirviente fiel y confiable a pesar del ceño fruncido y las ganas que tenía de hacerle tragar la mesa entera.-¿Puedes decirme como te apellidas?

-Hmmm, no, no me apetece-soltó sin más haciendo que Roxas lo mirara sorprendido.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!

-Si te lo digo dejarás de llamarme Sora, y me gusta que me llames por mi nombre…-dijo la mar de divertido mientras daba finalmente un bocado a su pastel de fresas frente a la mirada enojada de Roxas.

-No hay quien te entienda, dices que no quieres responder a mis preguntas porque todavía no nos conocemos bien pero te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre y hacerme a mí a llamarte por el tuyo como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo absurdo que es eso?!

-Soy un tipo complicado-admitió como si esa fuera la respuesta a todos los misterios que le rodeaban.

-¿En serio? Nadie lo diría-apuntó Roxas con evidente sarcasmo dejando completamente a un lado el papel que debía interpretar.

-No hace falta que te cuente nada, Roxas-sonrió Sora quedándose de repente muy cerca de Roxas.-Si tú me lo permitieras, podría enseñarte muchas cosas…cosas que podrían serte muy útiles en el futuro-susurró con voz suave al oído del rubio al mismo tiempo que posaba la mano sobre la rodilla del chico.

La reacción de Roxas no se hizo esperar y tras un sobresalto, estrujó con fuerza la mano de Sora haciendo que cerrara un ojo con algo de dolor ante el apretón.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-gruñó el rubio con la mirada fría.

-Roxas, calma…-murmuró Sora con seriedad al ver que el rubio estaba comenzando a perder los estribos.-Tu amiga se enfadará si…

-¿He de recordarte que esto no es más que un juego?-espetó Roxas muy enfadado levantándose del asiento y mostrando toda la fuerza de su estatura.-Es un juego, algo para que todos nos divirtamos y lo pasemos bien. Así que no tengo por qué soportar tus tonterías ni que te pases de listo conmigo.-y dicho esto último Roxas se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de allí pero entonces Olette se dirigió hacia él al verle salir con ese humor de perros.

-¡Roxas! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!-empezó a preguntar Olette mostrando una mirada de enfado al ver que de nuevo Roxas se había salido de su papel y había tratado mal a Sora.-No puedes…

-¡Claro que puedo!-exclamó Roxas enfurecido encarando a su amiga quien se quedó quieta del miedo por la mirada que en esos momentos tenía Roxas en la cara.-¡Olette, prometí ayudar a tus amigas! ¡Pero en ningún momento me dijiste que tenía que estar soportando que un imbécil estuviera humillándome en público y que tu encima no hagas otra cosa que echarme la bronca y dejar que siga molestándome!

-P-Pero Roxas…

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Lo siento, Olette! ¡Pero ahora te las apañas tú sola sin tu buen sirviente!-dijo Roxas exasperado al mismo tiempo que se deshacía la coleta que mantenía su cabello peinado y recogido dejándolo caer volviendo a su forma anterior.

-Roxas…-murmuró Olette con los ojos vidriosos.

-Olette, perdónalo…-se disculpó Namine que estaba justo tras ella.-Pero Roxas tampoco tenía que pasar por este mal trago…-dijo para luego seguir a un muy enfadado Roxas.

-No me des la espalda…-advirtió Sora con voz contenida haciendo que Roxas se detuviera y volteara a mirarlo-Nunca…me…des…la espalda…

Aquella sutil amenaza comenzaba a tomar cuerpo cuando de repente tres bolitas de colores entraron dentro de la cafetería y comenzaron a expulsar un humo del mismo color que la respectiva bolita haciendo que varias chicas comenzaran a chillar de miedo y a correr de un lado para otro.

-¿Un incendio?-preguntó Olette.

-No, Hayner-sonrió Namine al ver a su otro amigo rubio apoyado en el marco de la puerta con otras tres bolitas de colores en la mano y una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

-Roxas, creo que para nosotros el festival ya ha acabado-dijo Hayner tirando las bolitas hacia otra dirección para llenarlo de humo de colores-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a casa, te quitas ese ridículo disfraz y te doy una paliza a los videojuegos?

-Es lo más sensato que has dicho en todo el día-sonrió Roxas corriendo hacia donde estaba Hayner el cual le dio una buena patada a una alarma de incendios haciendo que sonase por todo el establecimiento y enseguida comenzó a cundir el pánico por toda la escuela.

-¿Qué clase de final de festival sería esto si no la liásemos un poquito?-preguntó divertido Hayner como si no hubiese hecho nada.

-Hayner, eres grande-sonrió Roxas corriendo junto a su amigo.-Oh, espera…tú eres…

-¡LEGENDARIO!-exclamó Hayner chocando la mano con su amigo.

Mientras entre tanto humo se veía a Sora que estaba con expresión sombría terminando de comer su pastel con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras los gritos y las carreras de las chicas, tanto camareras como clientas, seguían de un lado para otro intentando huir. Para finalizar, tomó varios sorbos de su chocolate aun caliente hasta que logró terminar su contenido.

-Esto no quedará así…-murmuró Sora levantándose del sitio y caminando tranquilamente hasta la salida.

CONTINUARÁ.

Creo que muchos ya lo sabrán pero por si acaso hay algún despistado por ahí informo que el cosplay que usa Roxas es el de Kagamine Len de Vocaloid durante su canción Servant of Evil o el Sirviente del Mal.  
Otra información, el cosplay que usa Namine es el de la Reina Elsa, de la película Disney "Frozen".  
En este fic haré varias referencias a otros animes y películas de dibujos animados ya que está ambientada en nuestro universo.

Ahora sin enrollarme más paso a contestar a los dos review que he recibido y que me han hecho tan feliz de poder seguir con el fic.

**S. Hisaki Riden**: jajajaja yo siempre inteto responder a todos los review que me mandan por si hay alguna pregunta que quieran hacerme o quieran aportar ideas, siempre estoy abierta a nuevas ideas siempre y cuando calcen con la idea original que tenga. Yo opino lo mismo que tu, Roxas y Axel me parecen una pareja de buenos hermanos que se cuidan y se apoyan mutuamente ¿te molesta que los capítulos sean tan largos? Yo suelo hacerlo para poder detallar lo mejor posible las escenas y dejar a cada personaje con su trocito de protagonismo para no centrarme únicamente en Sora y Roxas pero si se te hace muy pesado puedo intentar acortarlos. Y si, de normal Sora es la luz que guía a todos y sin embargo en este fic es un personaje oscuro y escalofriante pero como bien intuyes hay un motivo para ello pero no te preocupes, en el fondo sigue siendo ese Sora encantador que todos adoramos.

**Luki-chan**: ¿Un poco escalofriante? ¡Gracias! ¡Realmente quería que Sora diera esa impresión! De normal mis capítulos rondan entre las 15 y las 20 páginas para explicar bien el ambiente y lo que hacen cada personaje, me alegro que no se te haya hecho pesado leerlo, pero si piensas que son demasiado largos intentaré acortarlos la próxima vez.


	4. Chapter 3

**CÁP 3-Peligrosa Tensión.**

-¡Date la vuelta, date la vuelta!-gritaba Hayner con profunda tensión alzando el puño hacia arriba.

-¡Eso intento! ¡Pero este imbécil no quiere hacer caso!-bramó Roxas refiriéndose al personaje protagonista que controlaba, lo miraba lleno de rabia sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla de la televisión al mismo tiempo que presionaba los botones de su mando de consola incontrolablemente sin tan siquiera mirar que botones estaba apretando.

Y es que ambos amigos, después de haberla liado un poco a su manera para dar por finalizado el festival escolar para ellos, habían huido del instituto fingiendo ser otros estudiantes que escapaban del supuesto fuego que se había originado en el aula donde estaban haciendo el evento de la cafetería-cosplay , todo gracias a las pequeñas e inofensivas bombas de humo de colores que Hayner había conseguido en una tienda de artículos de broma con el objetivo de asustar a los profesores en el último momento del festival a modo de despedida. A los dos les hubiera gustado haberse quedado un poco más, ya que realmente habían disfrutado muy poco tiempo de los eventos del festival.

Por parte de Roxas solo pudo disfrutar de la competición del Struggle y después hacer el ridículo de su vida ayudando en la dichosa cafetería-cosplay de las amigas de Olette. Por parte de Hayner, además de participar en el Struggle, le dio tiempo a pasarse por un evento de tiro al blanco que organizaba uno de los grupos de primer año junto a Pence. Realmente ninguno de los dos pudo participar en más de dos eventos y la causa de eso tenía nombre; Sora.

Ninguno sabía quien era ese chico ni de donde había salido, pero si en algo coincidían es que tenía algo que hacía que se les pusiera los pelos de punta, algo en la cabeza de cada uno les instaba a que se mantuvieran alerta cuando Sora estuviera cerca y vigilaran sus movimientos. Y es que si ese chico no dirigiera su atención en Roxas, tal vez el propio rubio y todos sus amigos simplemente lo mirasen como lo que parecía que era, un tipo raro, y nada más. La cosa radicaba precisamente en que los ojos de Sora perseguían continuamente a Roxas, y lo peor era que nadie sabía exactamente por qué aunque todos se hacían una idea aproximada. Roxas y Hayner no lo habían hablado directamente, no era su estilo querer darle importancia a un chaval que estaba ido de la olla pero ambos sabían que compartían el mismo pensamiento. Lo que vienen siendo telepatía masculina. Sora tenía una extraña fijación hacia Roxas, una que sospechaban o incluso podían asegurar que se trataba de alguna clase de atracción. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba pensarlo, primero porque Roxas no le iban para nada los tíos y segundo que precisamente quien le pretenda sea un chico que parecía haberse escapado de un psiquiátrico pues no era algo como para saltar de alegría.

-¡Maldita sea Roxas! ¡Date la vuelta que se sale por ahí!-seguía exclamando Hayner histérico dando un golpe en el suelo con su puño a modo de descargar la excitación que estaba experimentando ante la tensión del juego.

-¡¿Pero no ves que no puedo?! ¡Este maldito monstruo no me deja avanzar! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Ahora el muy cerdo me ataca estando en el suelo!-bramaba Roxas enfurecido mientras apretaba con ira todos los botones a la vez a la espera que el personaje realizara alguna de sus tácticas de momentos desesperados para salir del paso.-¡VAMOS, VAMOOOOS!

Pero entonces pudo ver como el monstruo del juego daba un salto y empalaba al personaje en la punta de su espada.

-¡NOOO! ¡TÍO, NO!-exclamó Roxas llevándose las manos a la cabeza ante tan vil derrota mientras en la pantalla aparecía las opciones de volver a intentarlo o regresar al punto de guardado.

-¡VENGA! ¡¿NO PUEDE SER MÁS TRAMPOSO?!-exclamó Hayner tan indignado como su amigo, y es que a él le costó horas poder superar esa parte. Sabía lo irritante que podía llegar a ser ese maldito monstruo y más aun cuando estabas a punto de matarlo y a ti en teoría te queda la mitad de la vida.

-Oh, venga ya ¿es que no hay forma de matarlo usando solo la espada?-gruñó Roxas dando la botón X de su consola para que se iniciase el apagado de la misma. Ya se había cansado de jugar a los videojuegos después de estar perdiendo diecisiete veces contra el mismo monstruo.

-Uf, yo logré vencerle una vez pero no recuerdo cómo demonios lo hice-gruñó Hayner cruzándose de brazos.-Es muy difícil hacer el cambio de las estocadas a la magia.

-Encima cuando necesitas el comando Invocar tienes que hacer una cosa rara ¿de veras los creadores no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer que reventarnos el cerebro?-gruño Roxas dejándose caer de espaldas contra el suelo recostándose en él con el ceño arrugado mientras se acomodaba colocando sus brazos tras la cabeza.

Hayner dio un suspiro antes de apoyar su barbilla en su puño al mismo tiempo que dejaba el codo apoyado en una de sus rodillas. Concordaba con su amigo. Este tipo de juegos solo existían para destrozarles las neuronas y ellos, tan masoquistas, insistían una y otra vez intentando pasarse el juego. Si los compañeros de clase llegaran a enterarse que perdieron diecisiete veces contra el monstruo final faltaría tiempo antes de ser señalados y que les gritasen "noob"(*) en conjunto.

Olvidándose un poco del frustrante videojuego, Hayner volteó a mirar a su amigo que seguía en la misma posición, rumiando, en busca de tranquilizarse. Lo miró y lo miró durante un buen rato sin que se notase demasiado, quería hablarle de una cosa, de varías en realidad, pero definitivamente había una que primaba sobre las demás y no estaba seguro de cómo abordarlo. Roxas y él pocas veces habían necesitado de las palabras para entenderse y había esperado que su amigo se diese cuenta por si mismo que había algo importante que tenía que decirle pero al parecer ese día Roxas andaba especialmente ido, y no era debido solo a la frustración de perder en el juego. Así que, tomando ejemplo de Namine cuando ésta quería hablarle a Olette de algo importante, decidió ser lo más directo posible dejando la guasa y las bromas de lado.

-Roxas, tengo que hablar contigo.-comunicó Hayner poniéndose todo lo serio que podía.

-Vaya, sabía que este día llegaría-dijo Roxas con fingida tristeza en su tono de voz, sin embargo cuando fue a continuar con la broma Hayner lo interrumpió.

-Roxas, hablo en serio. Mírame.-aquella orden que no contenía ningún tipo de vacilada sorprendió a Roxas, el cual abrió sus ojos dirigiéndolos a los de su amigos que se había volteado completamente para encararle. Los ojos de Hayner estaban serios y comprendiendo que no se trataba de sus típicos juegos se incorporó hasta quedar sentado frente a su amigo con las piernas cruzadas.

-Hayner ¿Qué ocurre?-cuestionó Roxas.

-Quiero hablarte de lo que ha pasado hoy.-abordó Hayner el tema sin ningún atisbo de nerviosismo en su voz-Es sobre ese tal Sora.

-¿Otra vez Sora?-preguntó Roxas con una ceja arqueada-Lo sé Hayner, Namine me ha contado que tú también estas inquieto por como se ha comportado ese loco conmigo. Pero despreocúpate, no creo que volvamos a verle.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de ello?-era el turno ahora de Hayner a cuestionarle a él.-Roxas ¿no te has dado cuenta que hemos pasado cosas muy raras por alto en lo referente a ese chico?

-¿Pasar cosas por alto? Eso me resulta difícil de creer, todo en él es raro.-se rió Roxas pero al ver que la cara de Hayner no mostraba ningún amago de sonrisa, borró la suya.-Vale, Hayner, veo que esto te parece más grave de lo que pensamos.

-Tal vez tengas razón y puede que solo sea que me vuelto paranoico-admitió Hayner una vez estuvo convencido que contaba con toda la atención del rubio de ojos azules.

-Tú dirás.-le animó Roxas a hablar.

-Supongo que Namine ya te lo habrá comentado. Lo del apellido de Sora.

-Su no-apellido querrás decir-murmuró Roxas fastidiado-Te inquieta que todo el mundo le llame por su nombre de pila.

-Sí, pero eso es una cosa rara pero digamos que, con algo de esfuerzo, se puede pasar por alto. Pero lo que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza ha sido como se han comportado nuestros compañeros y el resto del instituto.

-¿Te refieres a que de repente todo el mundo parece conocerle?-cuestionó Roxas sabiendo por donde iban los tiros.

-Exacto. Estoy totalmente convencido que ese Sora no ha ido a nuestro instituto nunca hasta hoy. Puedo entender que en unas pocas horas puede haber hablado con algunas personas pero ¿con todo el instituto? Piénsalo, Roxas. Cuando perdiste contra él en el Struggle todos gritaban su nombre. Absolutamente todos.

Roxas gruñó por lo bajo al recordar la humillante derrota que había tenido frente al castaño en lo que era su evento predilecto, sin embargo, dejando de lado su malestar tenía que reconocer que su amigo y compañero de piso tenía razón. Hasta la persona más extrovertida y amigable del mundo le era imposible hablar y congeniar con todo un instituto entero, incluyendo profesores. Además, aunque Sora parecía ser sociable nadie podía negar que desprendía un aura que mas que acercarte te impulsaba a mantener las distancias con él.

-Sí, no he pensado demasiado en ello pero sí que me he hecho una idea-confesó Roxas-Sobretodo en lo que a nuestros compañeros de clase respecta.

-¿Lo dices por como Sora trató a Konoe(*)?-preguntó Hayner recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.-Yo también he pensado lo mismo. Konoe se comportó de forma extraña cuando se encaró con Sora.

-Si, Konoe no es agresivo pero hasta yo le habría dado un puñetazo a Sora si me hubiera echado de mi asiento de esa manera-dijo Roxas convencido-Pero de repente se puso raro y solo se apartó.

-¿Piensas que Sora pudo haberle hecho algo?-cuestionó Hayner sabiendo que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

-Yo creo que si ¿el qué? No lo sé. Sora es demasiado extraño. Sé que me repito mucho diciendo eso pero es que no encuentro otra forma de definirle.

-Te entiendo, amigo.

-Pero supongo que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos-dijo Roxas viendo como Hayner lo miraba sin estar convencido-A ver, ya nos hemos graduado de la secundaria baja, ya no volveremos a ese instituto, así que ya no volveremos a ver a Sora ¿no?

-¿Intentas convencerme a mi o a ti mismo?-le preguntó Hayner para después ver como Roxas soltaba un suspiro y se encogía de hombros.

-Es que ¿Qué más podemos hacer? No sabemos qué es lo que ha hecho Sora con Konoe, ni por qué nuestros compañeros parecían conocerle, no sabemos de donde es, porque ha venido ni nada de nada. No sabemos nada.

-Yo de ti me cubriría las espaldas, Roxas-advirtió Hayner entonces con los brazos cruzados.-Tienes razón que no sabemos nada de él pero lo que si estoy seguro es que ha venido porque te está buscando a ti.

-¿A mí? No creo que "buscarme" sea la palabra adecuada para definir lo que hace ese tío conmigo. Creo que solo soy alguien con el que se divierte-musitó con retintín al recordar las veces en las que Sora parecía haberse burlado de él y como se regocijaba al percatarse que caía en sus provocaciones.

-Pues yo creo, y sé que tu también lo piensas, que Sora debe sentirse atraído por ti-soltó Hayner la bomba haciendo que Roxas lo mirara con los ojos en blanco.

-Hay formas de abordar un tema, tío-replicó Roxas.

-Lo sé, pero dado que tú pareces insistir en hacerte el tonto pues ya me encargo de darte la torta contra la realidad.

-Vale, vale, lo he pillado-suspiró Roxas-De acuerdo, yo también lo pienso, pero es que me da grima solo de pensarlo.

-Pues tendrás que dejar la grima de lado, compañero. Sora ha ido deliberadamente a nuestro instituto porque quería acercarse a ti. Tiene ojos de loco, pero desde luego esos ojos se han pasado todo el festival persiguiéndote.

-¡Arg! ¡Cállate, ni me lo recuerdes! ¡Te juro que pensaba que iba a sacar de un momento a otro un muñeco vudú!-exclamó Roxas al recordar las escalofriantes y nada sanas miradas que Sora le había echado.

-Escucha, Roxas-insistió Hayner dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Roxas para que volviera a prestarle atención.-Lo que trato de decirte es que tengas cuidado, Sora se ha fijado en ti y desde luego quiere algo de ti. Ambos lo sospechamos ¿verdad?

Roxas frunció el ceño al escuchar a su amigo pero entonces el recuerdo de su duelo con Sora durante el Struggle le vino a la mente, recordando las palabras que empleó.

"_¿Te doy miedo, Roxas? Jajaja, créeme, soy la persona a la que menos debes temer."_

Y le decía eso después de haberle insinuado que se ocuparía de él, aunque no sabía como tomarse esa insinuación, si buena o catastrófica. Hayner tenía razón, debía cubrirse las espaldas, tal vez Sora quería algo de él y puede que no fuera a ser la última vez que se vieran. Miedo le daba.

-Te haré caso, Hayner.-asintió Roxas con una mirada de decisión haciendo que Hayner por fin le sonriera más tranquilo.

-De todas formas, ya sabes, que tus amigos te protegerán.-sonrió más abiertamente Hayner.

-Ah, no me seas cursi. Ya pareces una chica-se burló Roxas con ganas de provocarle un poco.

-¡¿Te atreves a insultarme después de haberte dicho que entre todos te protegeríamos?! ¡Qué borde eres, Roxas! ¡No entiendes para nada los sentimientos de los hombres!-gritó Hayner abalanzándose sobre su amigo dando inicio a una de sus típicas peleas amistosas.

-¡Te recuerdo que yo soy hombre, paleto!-reclamó Roxas mientras se levantaba una nube de polvo mientras se golpeaban el uno al otro.-¡Eres tú el que está diciendo cosas de chicas!

-¡¿Qu…?! ¡Ahora sí que te la has ganado, rubio oxigenado!-gritó Hayner dándole un tirón en el cabello.

-¡Tú sí que pareces un rubio oxigenado!-gritó Roxas.

-¿Hola? ¿Chicos?-se escuchó entonces la vocecilla de Olette que entraba justo en ese momento desde el balcón a la sala de estar de sus amigos con una caja blanca entre las manos.

De nuevo, Olette en vez de usar la puerta como hacía todo el mundo, había saltado desde el balcón de su casa al de sus amigos para poder entrar en el piso sin problemas, ellos pocas veces dejaban el seguro puesto en la puerta corrediza. No le sorprendió nada verlos en el suelo golpeándose mutuamente como un par de trogloditas revolcándose en el suelo mientras una nube de polvo aparecía y algunos objetos decorativos de la casa se caían al suelo ante el espectáculo que montaban esos dos.

-Ah, hola Olette-saludaron ambos sonrientes parando su pelea pero entonces después del saludo retomaron la batalla como si nada haciendo que la chica los mirara con una gota tras la nuca.

Acostumbrada a esas peleas, Olette optó por sentarse en el sofá con la caja blanca en su regazo mientras miraba como se desarrollaba el combate. No era la primera pelea que veía en esos dos, aunque sabía que nunca se hacían daño de verdad, todos los del grupo habían aprendido a no intervenir en sus disputas y dejar que lo resolvieran solos. Sin embargo, la gran imaginación de Olette hizo que recrease la pelea como si fueran dos ardillas peleándose por una bellota. Curiosamente eso le hizo acordarse de cierta película que se desarrollaba en la era glacial donde un grupo de animales era protagonista y precisamente uno de los animales era una ardilla con muy mala suerte de conseguir una bellota.

-Ey, ahora que lo pienso-habló Hayner que estaba bajo el cuerpo de Roxas, el cual estaba intentando hacerle una estrangulación-¿Vosotros dos no tenéis algo que deciros?

Como si de un interruptor se tratase, Roxas se desconecto completamente de la pelea que en ese instante mantenía con su mejor amigo. Lo soltó inmediatamente y volteó su mirada a Olette, la cual seguía sentada donde estaba pero desviaba la mirada hacia algún punto de la habitación.

Entre ambos existía un tenso silencio. Tenían cosas que decirse, pero desde luego el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en el evento de la cafetería-cosplay los tenía a ambos muy cohibidos. Roxas sabía que había sido muy duro con su amiga, sabia lo mucho que le importaba a Olette esa clase de eventos y su afán por que salieran perfectos, pero es cierto que se había enfurecido con Sora y no pudo evitar pagarlo con Olette, por no haber hecho nada y haber permitido que el castaño siguiera molestándolo, pero ¿realmente era culpa de Olette? Podría haberse ido cuando las cosas con Sora se habían salido de lugar, estuviera Olette de acuerdo o no, pero al final se dejó coaccionar por la mirada de reproche de su amiga y se aguantó hasta el final, eso tampoco estaba bien. Por parte de Olette, luego de que Roxas le echase semejante bronca y su mirada enfurecida, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo incomodó que estaba junto a Sora y, como amiga suya, debería haberle librado de semejante situación en vez de obsesionarse tanto porque el evento saliera bien.

Hayner miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro esperando ver quién era el valiente que daba el primer paso para disculparse, pero pasaban los segundos y ninguno se miraba a los ojos ¿en serio? Era cierto que pocas veces se peleaban pero ¿de verdad era necesaria esta actuación a estas alturas de la vida cuando se conocían desde críos?

-Bueno ¿necesitáis que encienda unas velas y esparza pétalos de rosa por el suelo para que os dignéis a miraros a los ojos?-cuestionó con guasa Hayner sobresaltando y haciendo que se sonrojasen sus dos amigos.

Segundos después Olette fue testigo de cómo Roxas metió la cabeza de Hayner bajo un grifo y el agua ahogaba al chico.

-¡Muere, muere, muere, muere de una vez!-recitaba Roxas una y otra vez ruborizado mientras Hayner luchaba por liberarse mientras sus quejas y gritos salían apagados por el agua.

-¡Roxas!-llamó Olette haciendo que Roxas dejara su intento homicida para mirarla, haciendo que Hayner, al sentirse liberado, sacara su cabeza de debajo del grifo y respirara una buena bocanada de aire. De veras, podía jurar que por un segundo vio la luz. Cuando sus ojos conectaron, Olette se revolvió incomoda antes de tenderle la caja blanca hacia su amigo-Toma.

-Ah…gracias ¿Qué es?-preguntó suavemente Roxas mientras tomaba la caja de su amiga mirándola con algo de vergüenza.

-Una tarta de nata de las que te gustan-le dijo Olette bajando la mirada.

Roxas sonrió a su amiga ante ese bonito gesto. Sabía que era su forma de disculparse, regalándole un dulce que sabe que le gustaba mucho.

-Olette, gracias-asintió Roxas con un tono suave y tierno en su voz que le dio a la castaña la suficiente confianza para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos.-Y…quiero pedirte disculpas. Sé que me pasé mucho en la cafetería y…

-¡No, no!-negó Olette enérgicamente con la cabeza-Tenías razones para enfadarte conmigo, yo también tengo culpa por haber estado más centrada en el evento que en ti.

Ambos amigos se quedaron mirando mutuamente antes de empezar a reír, primero con algo de vergüenza y luego más abiertamente. Hayner, sonrió desde el suelo viendo como esos dos se había reconciliado y no había rencores entre ellos, como siempre pasaba cuando alguno se peleaba con otro.

-¿Te apetece quedarte a cenar con nosotros, Olette?-preguntó Hayner levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a ellos.-Tráete también a Namine y yo llamaré a Pence para que se apunten, seguro que estarán preocupados por lo que ha pasado, es bueno que sepan que entre tú y Roxas las cosas se han solucionado.

-En realidad….-dijo Olette rascándose la mejilla-…quería pediros algo a los dos.

-¿Pedirnos algo?-cuestionó Hayner ladeando la cabeza.

-Sí, veréis, poco antes de que os fuerais el festival se suspendió por un supuesto incendio-dijo Olette mirando significativamente a Hayner, el cual se puso nervioso y soltó una risa tonta.-Por eso, me gustaría que hiciéramos una fiesta de pijama.

-¿Una fiesta…?-comenzó Roxas extrañado.

-¿…de pijama?-finalizó Hayner ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?-sonrió Olette dando un pequeño saltito.

-Eso no lo hacemos desde primaria-sonrió Hayner con un poco de guasa en la voz sin mala intención.

-Por eso-replicó ella-Vamos, chicos animaos. Hace tiempo que no hacemos noche todos juntos, Namine está de acuerdo en que lo hagamos. Y Pence me ha dicho que vendrá. No me falléis vosotros, nos lo merecemos por no haber podido disfrutar del festival. Al fin y al cabo, lo que importa es que nos divirtamos todos juntos.

Roxas sonrió dándole la razón a su amiga, por lo que le dirigió una mirada a su otro amigo que tenía los brazos cruzados sopesando la idea.

-Por mi parte no tengo problemas ¿tú qué dices, Hayner? O es que…-empezó diciendo Roxas esbozando una sonrisa picara.-¿Te da palo eso de dormir rodeado de dos bellezas como Olette y Namine?

-¡Roxas!-exclamó Hayner tirándose encima de su amigo iniciando una nueva pelea ante los ojos de una divertida Olette.

-Bueno, chicos, entonces cuento con vosotros, hemos quedado a las ocho, os esperamos-avisó Olette mientras se daba la vuelta y salía por donde había venido.

-Sí, nosotros nos encargamos de llevar las bebidas-dijo Hayner ahogando a Roxas con un cojín.

Olette salió al balcón y se dirigió al de su casa mientras Namine, que la estaba esperando le sonreía dando a entender que había escuchado la conversación.

-Entonces ¿ya te has reconciliado con Roxas?-preguntó aun sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

-Sí, y los dos han aceptado venir a pasar la noche en casa con nosotras y Pence-asintió ella emocionada.

-Estupendo, pues vamos a preparar unos ricos dulces para después de la cena.-dijo Namine tomándole de la mano a su amiga para ir juntas a la cocina.

-No creo que tengan ganas de comer dulces después de la tarta de nata que les he dado.

-Amiga mía, ya deberías saber que esos dos pueden tragarse la comida de un buffet libre y aun seguir con hambre.

-Eso es cierto.-admitió mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y comenzaba a teclear.

-¿Ya estas molestando a Pence otra vez? Ya le he dicho que no hace falta que traiga videojuegos.

-No es Pence con quien hablo-dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Namine ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado recibiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por parte de la castaña.

-Pues verás, Namine…

Las horas fueron pasando por la bella ciudad de Tokio al mismo tiempo que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte dejando que las luces artificiales de la calle y los vehículos sustituyeran la visibilidad que de normal les daba el gran astro.

-¿Lo tienes ya todo?-preguntó Hayner cargado con un par de bolsas donde sobresalían las botellas de refresco que tenían pensado consumir esa noche.

-Sí, ya casi-asintió Roxas metiendo los vasos de plástico en otra bolsa mientras que en otra dejaba otras dos botellas de dos litros de refresco. Esa noche iban a ponerse morados de tanta bebida.-Uf, no sé cómo nos las apañamos, pero parece que en vez de hacer noche con amigos en la puerta de al lado nos fuéramos a la guerra.

-Tiempo al tiempo, amigo mío, tiempo al tiempo-recitó Hayner divertido mientras comenzaba a salir por el balcón.

-Creo que será imposible que usemos la puerta alguna vez…-sonrió con resignación Roxas mirando como Hayner hacia malabares para pasar al otro balcón con bolsas y todo. Con lo fácil que sería que saltase al otro balcón e ir pasando las bolsas una a una.

-Deja de refunfuñar y ven tú también.-ordenó Hayner consciente que había hecho el mono.

-Ya, ya-asintió Roxas siendo más listo y pasándole las bolsas a Hayner mientras pasaba al otro balcón de un salto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Le dio una sonrisa a Hayner como si estuviera feliz de la vida mientras que Hayner lo hacía con una venita hinchada en la frente.

-Si dices alguna palabra, tío listo, te tiro al vacio-amenazó Hayner con un tic en el ojo mientras Roxas hacia la cómica situación de cerrarse la boca con una cremallera indicando que no pensaba decir nada de lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¡Hola, chicos!-saludó Pence abriendo la puerta corrediza del balcón.

-Ey, Pence ¿Qué tal?-saludó Hayner.

-Bien, muy bien-respondió Pence pasándose la mano por la nuca llamando la atención de ambos rubios, Pence solo hacia ese gesto cuando estaba nervioso-Oye, no os enfadéis con Olette ¿vale? Lo hace con buena intención.

-¿Enfadarnos con Olette? ¿Qué ha hecho?-cuestionó Roxas entrando al hogar junto a Hayner pensando que algo malo había pasado.

Pasmo. No había otra cosa con la que definir la cara de Roxas cuando entró en el piso y vio que era a lo que se refería Pence. Ahí, sentado encima de un cojín en medio de la sala mientras miraba el envoltorio de un paquete de galletas que captaba toda su atención, se encontraba Sora. Roxas se quedó mirando la figura del castaño durante varios segundos analizando las posibilidades que había que ese sujeto estuviera en casa de su amiga….¡al demonio con el análisis! ¡¿Qué hacia ahí?!

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUÍ?!-bramó Roxas sin poder evitarlo haciendo que Sora diera un bote del susto llegando a soltar el paquete de galletas que llevaba en la mano. Sora miró el origen de aquel grito y al ver que se trataba de Roxas sonrió.

-Hola, Roxas ¿Cómo estás?-lo saludó con cordialidad levantando la mano saludándolo.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-preguntó Hayner esta vez interponiéndose entre su amigo y el otro para evitar cualquier cosa rara.

-¿Hmm?-Sora ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado e, ignorando la pregunta de Hayner, siguió mirando a Roxas como si solo hubiese entrado él al piso.-¿Dónde dejaste el uniforme de sirviente? Esperaba poder volver a verte con él puesto.

-¡La madre que te…!-gruñó Roxas apretando los dientes dando un paso hacia Sora el cual sonreía como si esperase su movimiento.

-Roxas, tranquilo, Sora solo esta bromeando-dijo Pence interponiéndose para evitar el avance del rubio.

-¡¿Me podéis decir qué diablos hace aquí?!-exigió saber Roxas lanzándole una mirada de rabia a Sora, el cual le devolvía la mirada pero con expresión más suave, incluso tierna que dada la situación Roxas lo tomaba como una muestra de burla.

-Yo lo he invitado-se escuchó entonces la voz de Olette que salía de la cocina con las manos en las caderas mirando con reproche a Roxas.-Así que Roxas, por favor, compórtate.

-Olette...-siseó Roxas enfurecido sintiéndose como un idiota-¿Para esto era tu fiesta? ¿Para que este idiota volviera a humillarme?

-¿Humillarte?-cuestionó Sora sin darle tiempo a Olette de defenderse, Roxas volteó a verlo y lo miraba como si se sintiese escandalizado ante esa acusación-¿Te sentiste humillado en la competición? Lo siento, no fue mi intención, pensaba que los dos nos estábamos divirtiendo.

-¿Acaso llamas eso diversión?-gruñó Roxas llevándose instintivamente la mano hacia la nuca.

-De verdad que lo que menos quería era molestarte-murmuró Sora como si se sintiera mal por ello.

-¿Estas de guasa?-intervino Hayner con el ceño fruncido adelantándose un paso.-Te has estado burlando de nosotros todo este tiempo.

-No estoy hablando contigo.-espetó Sora mirando a Hayner como quien mira a un niño caprichoso que merece un buen bofetón por impertinente.-Es con Roxas con quien hablo.

-Serás…-gruñó Hayner alzando el puño pero se detuvo al ver como Pence volvía a interponerse.

-Hayner, recuerda, esta es la casa de Olette y sus padres no están, tienes que respetar este lugar.-razonó Pence haciendo que Hayner se viera forzado a contener su rabia contra Sora y solo pudiera soltar un gruñido de frustración.

-Roxas-murmuró Sora alzando la mano y tomando la de Roxas dándole un apretón amistoso-Lamento que me hayas malinterpretado, todo el tiempo solo he querido charlar contigo.

-¿A ti qué diablos te pasa?-preguntó Roxas desconcertado retirando la mano inmediatamente-¿Primero se comportas como un acosador en el instituto y ahora vas de niño bueno?

-Si yo siempre he sido así-repuso Sora mirando a Roxas como si esperase que se sentase con él a charlar un rato-Solo me he entusiasmado contigo en el Struggle.

-Ya claro….-dijo Roxas sin creérselo, no después de su numerito en la cafetería.

-¿Se puede saber porque has invitado a este idiota a la fiesta, Olette?-cuestionó Hayner aun enfurecido.

-Porque es hora de poner orden de una vez-sentenció Olette sentándose junto a Sora, el cual seguía mirando a Roxas como si esperase que fuera a él.-Mirad, chicos, habéis estado todo el día echando pestes del pobre Sora…

-¿Roxas echaba pestes de mi?-cuestionó Sora echándole una mirada a Olette.

-¿"Pobre Sora"?-preguntaron con cierta ironía ambos rubios.

-…y creo que todo esto se debe solo a un choque cultural-dijo Olette como si estuviera segura de lo que decía-Sora es japonés pero está claro que ha crecido en el extranjero ¿y si en ese lugar es normal acercarse a las personas que les cae bien? ¿y si esa es su forma de hacer amigos? Yo admito que los japoneses podríamos aprender algo de ese afecto tan libre que muestran en occidente en vez de ser tan cerrados…¿no crees, Roxas?

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?-gruñó Roxas sin saber porque se sentía insultado.

-Sí, yo solo quiero amigos-dijo Sora con una voz tan dulzona que a todos les resultó falsa como una moneda de chocolate, claro, a todos menos a Olette que parecía encantada con las palabras de Sora.

-Y los tendrás, Sora, yo seré tu primera amiga-sonrió Olette abrazándolo con afecto siendo correspondida con el mismo entusiasmo por Sora, claro que los ojos de éste no se apartaron en absoluto de Roxas, como si estuviera invitándolo a que se uniera a la muestra de afecto.

-Vete al diablo ¿quieres?-gruño Roxas con aspereza al darse cuenta del mensaje que llevaba aquella mirada.

-¡Roxas!-gritó Olette mirando con reproche a su amigo rubio-Deja de ser así de borde con Sora, si sigues así tendré que pedirte que te vayas de aquí.

-Vale, nos vemos-asintió estando de acuerdo mientras se daba la vuelta para volverse a su casa.

-¡¿Así sin más?!-exclamó Olette sorprendida por la falta de interés del rubio a quedarse con ellos.

-Roxas, no me des la espalda-advirtió la áspera voz de Sora justo cuando Roxas se aproximaba a la puerta.

Roxas se volteó a mirarle al recordar que esa misma advertencia le había hecho cuando escapó de él al final de la cafetería-cosplay. Pudo apreciar que los brazos de Sora rodeaban la cintura de Olette y tenía la mirada muy afilada. Roxas se sintió mal de repente, lo que parecía un afectuoso abrazo cobró otra forma distinta ante sus ojos, para Roxas, Sora le estaba advirtiendo que tenía en sus manos a Olette. No pudo evitar interpretarlo de esa manera al ver la peligrosidad asomando de nuevo en su mirada.

-D-De acuerdo, siento mi comportamiento, creo que he exagerado-musitó Roxas arrodillándose en el suelo bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-¿Entonces te quedas?-preguntó Olette recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su rubio amigo.-¡Genial! ¡Nos lo pasaremos bien todos juntos!

-¡Estupendo!-exclamó Sora soltando a Olette y abrazando de sorpresa a Roxas.-Ya veras, será una noche memorable.

-Oye, tú, sueltam…-empezó a exigir Roxas intentando apartar a Sora de su persona más al sentir el aliento del castaño en su oído lo hizo temblar.

-No hagas ninguna tontería-le susurró al oído Sora a modo de confidencia-Ahora vas a ser un buen chico y nos lo pasaremos bien con tus amigos ¿entendido?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese tono de voz que encerraba peligro. Sora ya no era un chico raro. Era peligroso. Un acosador o peor aún, un asesino. Y lo peor es que sabia donde vivía su amiga y solo faltaría que supiera que él vivía al lado.

-Ey, corta ya-exclamó Hayner separando a los dos chicos dándole un empujón a Sora.

-Oye-protestó Sora ante esa agresión hacia él.

-Deja en paz a Roxas-ordenó Hayner con un aura amenazante sin embargo, lejos de sentirse intimidado, Sora le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad sin bajar ni un momento la cabeza.

-Creo haberte dicho ya antes que tú no eres nadie para ordenarme eso-espetó Sora con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Ya, chicos!-intervino Olette poniéndose entre los dos chicos para evitar una pelea-Hayner, la advertencia que le he dado a Roxas también va para ti, y como bien ha dicho Pence esta es mi casa y no están mis padres, así que te pido que respetes mi casa.

De nuevo, Hayner gruñó a modo de frustración sintiendo todavía más coraje al ver la mirada burlona que le estaba dedicando en esos momentos aquel imbécil, estaba claro que el muy maldito estaba disfrutando con la bronca que estaba echándole Olette ¿Cómo podíua su amiga creer en esa expresión con tan falsa de niño bueno que ponía? Joder, si estaba convencido que ni siquiera Pence se había creído sus palabras.

Roxas estaba aturdido y aun con el susto en el cuerpo ante la sutil amenaza de Sora, por lo que intentando pensar con calma, se revolvió sus rubios cabellos antes de formular una pregunta que le vino de pronto a la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está Namine?-preguntó.

-Estoy aquí, Roxas-se escuchó la voz de la rubia medio inglesa, todos voltearon a verla viéndola sentada en una de las sillas de madera de la cocina justo en el quicio de la puerta mientras observaba con ojo crítico todo lo que estaba pasando en la sala de estar.

Roxas, al verla a salvo, dio un suspiro de alivio levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a ella para susurrarle por lo bajo mientras duraba la batalla de miradas entre Hayner y una inmutable Olette.

-¿Cómo dejaste que invitara a ese idiota?-cuestionó Roxas nervioso recibiendo una mriada de reproche por parte de Namine.

-Porque esta es la casa de Olette y puede invitar a quien quiera-espetó molesta por la acusación que parecía haber en la mirada de Roxas pero entonces, comprendiendo su malestar, suspiró calmándose a sí misma para aclarar con voz más suave-Mira, Roxas, no sé en qué momento lo ha invitado, pero cuando regresó a casa luego de invitaros a vosotros le llamó por teléfono para confirmar que podía venirse.

-¿Y no le dijiste nada?-volvió a preguntar mirando la situación por el rabillo del ojo pero al ver que Sora de nuevo tenía la mirada clavada en el ignorando por completo a Hayner y a Olette le evitó volviendo a concentrarse en Namine.

-Por supuesto que lo hice, pero Olette está convencida que todo este lío que tenemos con Sora se debe solo a que somos tan cerrados de mente que le rechazamos por sus comportamientos tan occidentales. No hubo forma de sacarla de esa idea.

-¿Y porque no nos avisaste a mi o a Hayner?

-Quise hacerlo.-aseguró Namine alzando un poco la voz pero luego volvió a bajarla-Pero Sora lleva aquí varias horas, y no ha parado de mirarme. De esas miradas que dan miedo. Estoy convencida que ha estado vigilándome para que no os dijera nada.

-Ya…-murmuró Roxas comprendiendo a lo que se refería su amiga. De nuevo Sora había estado amenazando de forma sutil, esta vez a Namine.

Pero desde luego ahora estaban en problemas. Olette parecía estar encariñándose mucho con Sora, y si se le pasaba la mala idea de hacer que se uniera a su grupo de amigos entonces sí que habrá forma de librarse de él…y Roxas de verdad temía por el futuro de su integridad física si por Olette, ese loco permanecía con ellos.

-Ey, Roxas, no te preocupes-animó Namine tomándole de la mano a su amigo al notar que se estaba poniendo más nervioso-Esto no es el festival, es la casa de Olette, y además estamos todos, tal vez Olette este ciega respecto a Sora y puede que Pence no le importe demasiado lo que pasa, pero dudo mucho que se atreva hacer algo fuera de lugar con todos delante.

A Roxas le gustaría mucho creer en sus tranquilizadoras palabras pero desde luego después de haber visto como lo había amenazado mientras sostenía a Olette ya no estaba tan seguro.

-Chicos-llamó Olette animada dirigiéndose a ellos, su aura de felicidad dejaba claro quien había ganado la batalla de miradas contra Hayner-¿Os gustaría que antes de ponernos con los juegos viésemos una película?

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera contestar, Olette mostró encantada la caratula de una película donde salían las figuras de dos mujeres, al fondo otros personajes, uno masculino, un animal y un muñeco de nieve.

-¿Frozen otra vez?-cuestionó Roxas al reconocer esa famosa película.

-Venga, vosotros escogisteis la última película cuando fuimos de campamento, dejadme que ponga esta por favor-pidió ella dando un saltito emocionada.

-Tú eres la anfitriona-claudicó Roxas asintiendo haciendo que Olette diera un gritito de emoción y fuera corriendo a la televisión para poner la película.

-¿Una película?-preguntó Sora curioso tomando la caratula que Olette había dejado tirada en el suelo cuando tomó el DVD de su interior, cuando lo miró se sorprendió al ver a los personajes que se encontraban en ella-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Reina Elsa y princesa Anna?! ¡¿Pero qué…?!

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto, Sora?-preguntó Pence sentándose a su lado-¿No has visto la película de Frozen?

-B-Bueno es que….-intentó excusarse Sora aun sorprendido.

-¡¿No la has visto?!-cuestionó Olette muy sorprendida mirando a Sora como si fuera de otro planeta-¡Muy mal! ¡No eres persona si no has visto esta película! ¡Por dios es el éxito de Disney!

-Alto, alto ¿has dicho Disney?-preguntó Sora al escuchar aquel nombre.

-Eso sí que no me lo creo-arqueó Pence una ceja-¿No conoces tampoco la empresa Disney?

-¿Empresa?-ladeó Sora la cabeza hacia un lado confuso-¿Disney no es algo así como un….castillo?

-¡¿PERO QUE CLASE DE INFANCIA HAS TENIDO TÚ?!-bramo Olette tan fuerte que hizo que tanto Sora como Pence salieran por los aires ante-Disney es la empresa de producción de dibujos animados más famosa del mundo.

-Espera….¿dibujos animados? ¿Es ficción?-preguntó Sora volviendo su mirada a la caratula de la película.

-¿Acaso creías que esos personajes eran reales?-cuestionó Roxas sin poder evitarlo.

-E-Esto…-murmuró entonces Sora poniéndose nervioso para sorpresa de Roxas ¿Cómo? ¿Estaba nervioso?-B-Bueno, es que yo solo conozco el Castillo Disney pero….bueno…

-¿Cómo puedes conocer el Castillo de Disney si no sabías ni siquiera que era una empresa?-preguntó Hayner arqueando una ceja de mal humor.

Olette, todavía dominada por la sorpresa salió corriendo de la sala haciendo un pequeño estruendo. Todos se quedaron mirando cómo se metía en su habitación de y de repente escucharon mucho ruido y alguna que otra cosa saliendo disparada del cuarto antes de verla regresar con un montón de caratulas de películas entre los brazos que dejó caer frente a un sorprendido Sora.

-Todas estas películas las he ido coleccionando desde niña-informó orgullosa Olette con las manos en las caderas haciéndose la interesante-Todas son de Disney.

-No me lo creo….-murmuró Sora con los ojos desorbitados-¿Bella y Bestia? ¿La princesa Aurora? ¿Aladín y la princesa Yasmin? ¿Simba? ¿Princesa Ariel? ¿Mulán? Espera….¿Jack Squelleton? ¡¿Y también Jack Sparrow?!

-Pero si te los conoces a todos-dijo Pence con una sonrisa-Y decías que no conocías Disney.

-P-Pues en realidad….-murmuró Sora sin salir de su asombro mientras se revolvía el pelo sin poder creerse lo que veía.

Roxas estaba extrañado ante esa reacción de Sora ante esas clásicas películas que también formaron parte de su infancia ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso tenía alguna clase de trauma con Disney o algo asi?

-Esto…¿Qué es?-preguntó entonces Sora señalando con el dedo el clásico símbolo que representaba a la empresa de producción que se encontraba a un lado de cada una de las caratulas.

-Ah, eso es el logotipo que suele usar Disney, es la sombra de Mickey Mouse, la mascota representativa de la empresa-informó Olette.

-¿M-Mickey Mouse?-pronunció con cuidado-Por casualidad ¿va siempre acompañado de un pato cascarrabias y de un perro algo despistado?

-¡Donald y Goofy!-saltó Olette al pensar en esos divertidos personajes que siempre acompañaban al ratón.

-¿Y…sabes si usan…? No sé ¿Magia?-preguntó dubitativo Sora mirando expectante a lo que fuera a decirle Olette.

-¿Magia?-cuestionó la castaña ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.-Bueno, si hubo capítulos en los que usaban la magia pero de normal no es lo que suelen destacar de ellos.

-¿Capítulos?

-Sí, Mickey, Donald, y Goofy, con otros como Minnie, Daisy o Pluto formar parte de lo más clásico de Disney, creo que desde 1945.

-En realidad, Mickey Mouse fue creado el 18 de noviembre de 1928, los demás fueron surgiendo después, concretamente el pato Donald fue creado el 9 de junio de 1934 y Goofy el 25 de mayo de 1932-corrigió Namine haciendo que todos lo miraran con cara rara-¿Qué? No me miréis así, a mí también me gusta mucho Disney.

Fue totalmente inevitable que todos a excepción de Sora y Olette se quedasen mirándola como si fuera una autentica friki. Luego decía de Olette y su afición por el cosplay.

-Vaya….-suspiró Sora rascándose la nuca claramente consternado por lo que estaba escuchando.

Entretanto Roxas lo miraba extrañado. Era evidente que conocía a todos esos personajes sin embargo parecía completamente ajeno de que hubiera películas acerca de ellos ¿acaso lo que él conocía de esos personajes era los cuentos clásicos en los que Disney se inspiró? Nah, no podía ser, se había referido a la Bella Durmiente como "Princesa Aurora" cuando en el cuento clásico se llamaba "Talía"(*). Además, también había mencionado al protagonista del Rey León y dos de sus películas están basadas en obras de teatro escritas por William Shakespeare, la primera en la obra de Hamlet(*) y la segunda en Romeo y Julieta(*), no en cuentos clásicos. Luego claro está en la película de Pesadilla Antes de Navidad surgida de la estrambótica imaginación de Tim Burton, entre otros ejemplos.

Si. Roxas conocía todos esos detalles porque sus dos amigas, tan aficionadas a esas historias, se empaparon de información y les soltaba la chapa a los chicos por horas y horas, y ninguno se atrevía a desviarles la atención por miedo a que su ira femenina cayera sobre ellos. Valoraban sus vidas para arriesgarlas estúpidamente.

-Venga chicos, la película va a empezar-avisó Olette dejando zanjado el extraño asunto de Sora al ver que ya comenzaba a verse imágenes en la pantalla dando inicio a la película.

-"¿En serio no es capaz de ver lo raro de todo esto?"-fue el pensamiento general de todos los que estaban en la casa acompañado de una gota tras la nuca ante semejante muestra de ¿desinterés? ¿Desidia?

Con resignación, uno a uno se fueron sentando en el suelo a una distancia adecuada de la televisión para que todos pudieran ver la película sin problemas. Cuando Roxas fue a sentarse al lado de Namine sintió como algo le tiraba de la muñeca y quedaba sentado pesadamente en el suelo. Miró al causante de la caída encontrándose con la mirada jovial y sonriente de Sora.

-Quédate a mi lado, Roxas, así me explicas lo que no entiendo-dijo con voz alegre Sora sin soltar la muñeca del rubio.

-Esto…prefiero sentarme al lado de Namine, siempre me siento con ella y…-intentó excusarse el rubio.

-Pero yo quiero que te sientes a mi lado-repuso Sora haciéndose el ofendido pero entonces, tal cual lo hizo antes, se acercó al oído de Roxas haciéndolo estremecerse y poner todas sus alarmas en alerta roja-No tengas miedo…-susurró con una voz tan suave que Roxas pudo jurar que encerraban cierto intento de seducción-No tienes por qué tener miedo, Roxas, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerte ningún daño. Solo sé un buen chico y los dos pasaremos un agradable rato.

Vale, del miedo el pobre Roxas estaba pasando al pánico. Un temblor le recorrió y el sudor no tardó en aparecer cuando Sora se apartó de él con una sonrisa alegre antes de posar su mirada en la pantalla….y todavía el muy sádico ni le había soltado la muñeca.

-Roxas ¿no te sientas conmigo?-preguntó Hayner de forma casual al ver a su amigo junto a Sora.

-Ah, le he pedido que se quedara conmigo para que me explicase lo que no pudiera entender-se excusó Sora con una sonrisa.

-Pero para eso está Olette que se sabe estas películas de memoria, Roxas apenas sabe casi nada-sonrió forzadamente Hayner.

-Oh, pero eso es mejor, así no seré el único que ponga caras raras-siguió sonriendo Sora con alegría consciente del creciente cabreo que estaba experimentando el otro rubio.

-Pero Roxas siempre se sienta entre Namine y yo-gruñó Hayner con una vena hinchada por el enfado.

-Hoy no-soltó sin más apretando el agarre que tenía en la muñeca de Roxas-Además, a Roxas le apetece sentarse conmigo ¿verdad, Roxas?

-¿Eh?-exclamaron ambos rubios.

Roxas estuvo a punto de decir que aquello era mentira pero decidió callarse por ahora al recordar en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Lo siento, Hayner, pero me quedaré aquí si no te importa.-dijo Roxas mirando a su mejor amigo.

-¡Dejad ya de discutir!-exclamó Olette irritada de estar escuchándolos hablar cuando la película había comenzado-Hayner siéntate de una vez y deja en paz a Sora, si Roxas quiere sentarse con él déjalos, a ver si así se entienden y se hacen amigos.

-"Olette, definitivamente no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas"-pensaron en conjunto el trío de rubios del grupo.

Al final todos se acomodaron, los que pudieron, en el suelo para ver la dichosa película. Los dos rubios varones se quedaron mirando con cara de circunstancia toda la película mientras que tanto Olette como Namine, como siempre, quedaban enamoradas de la pequeña princesa Anna cuando cantaba eso de "hazme un muñeco de nieve". A los chicos no les disgustaba mucho la película, pero les parecía el clásico romance que siempre se saca Disney de la manga sin mucha acción que digamos, ellos hubieran preferido Piratas del Caribe o Pesadilla Antes de Navidad.

-Qué bonita…qué bonita-lloriqueaba Olette emocionada cuando comenzaron a aparecer los créditos de la película.

-Vaya…-murmuró un expectante Sora que se había quedado mirando la pantalla casi sin pestañear desde que había comenzado-Esto yo no lo sabía.

-Uf, yo lo único con lo que no estoy contenta es que solo Anna haya conseguido pareja. Elsa también tendría que haber conocido a alguien durante el transcurso de la película.-comentó Namine, como siempre cada vez que terminaba de ver la película.

-¡La reina Elsa es demasiado joven para casarse!-exclamó Sora sin poder evitarlo haciendo que todos lo miraran con algo de sorpresa.

-Ey, no le hables así-advirtió Hayner.

-Vamos, Sora, que es solo una película-sonrió Pence convencido que el chico solo se había entusiasmado con el largometraje y había sentido mucha empatía hacía Elsa.

-Ya, si, es cierto, perdonar-se disculpó el castaño de forma torpe

-Bueno, chicos ¿Qué os apetecería ahora? ¿Cenar o jugar a un juego?-preguntó Olette intentando obviar lo que había pasado.

Todos los chicos se miraron entre ellos antes de que Pence tomara la palabra por ellos.

-Hemos estado comiendo palomitas mientras veíamos la película, así que tardaremos un rato en volver a sentir hambre, así que vamos a jugar a un juego.

-Bien-asintió Olette yendo a buscar algo hacia su habitación.

-Oe….-musitó Roxas hacia Sora que continuaba a su lado.

-Dime.

-¿Puedes soltarme ya?-cuestionó un tanto irritado, y es que qué te sujete la mano durante más de una hora un tío que parece atentar contra tu vida y la de los tuyos no resulta lo más cómodo del mundo.

-Hmmm, no, creo que no voy hacerlo-sonrió Sora muy divertido.

-¡¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan descarado?!-espetó sin poder evitarlo.

-Olette tiene razón, los japoneses son de mente cerrada, que te sostenga la mano no es tan raro, Roxas, fuera de Japón lo hace mucha gente-sonrió confiado el castaño sin intención alguna de soltarle la muñeca.

-Dirás en Occidente-gruñó Roxas-Pero cerrados de mente o no, a mi me gusta que respeten mi espacio personal, sea otro japonés, chino, italiano o polaco, me da igual, así que te pido que me sueltes.

-Pero Roxas, tú no eres japonés-dijo Sora haciendo que Roxas lo mirase como quien mira a un tipo que acaba de decirle que su abuela se convirtió en zombie para la feria de ciencias del colegio.

-¿Tú eres tonto?-cuestionó saliéndole del alma.

-No, solo te digo que tú no eres japonés-dijo Sora asintiendo.

-Claro, vivo en Japón, en Tokio para ser mas exactos, donde por cierto he vivido toda mi vida, hablo con fluidez el idioma, sigo sus costumbres, como su comida, voy al templo cada año nuevo pero no soy japonés ¿verdad?-dijo con tal ironía mientras una vena de irritación aparecía en su sien.

-No, no lo eres-apuntó Sora sin miramientos.

-"¡Se está ganando una patada en la boca!"-pensó Roxas apretando los dientes.

-Eso de que has vivido toda tu vida en Japón ¿estás convencido de ello?-preguntó Sora acercándose a Roxas para mirarlo a los ojos de forma un tanto insinuante.

-Por supuesto que estoy convencido, y de nuevo, deja que corra el aire, ya es bastante incomodo que no me dejes la mano libre como para que encima te me pegues mas-gruñó Roxas poniéndole la mano en el hombro para poner una distancia entre ellos.

-Dime una cosa, Roxas-siguió hablando Sora ignorando totalmente lo que le había dicho el rubio-¿Ya vivías en Tokio antes de tener siete años?

Roxas abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Sora, el cual sonrió al ver aquella mirada descubriendo que lo había pillado.

-Uh, que cara, te has puesto pálido-canturreó Sora acercándose más a Roxas, el cual seguía con una mirada de consternación-Eso quiere decir que antes de tener esa edad vivías en otra parte ¿puedo saber dónde?

-Creo que eso te lo puedo responder yo-intervino Pence que había escuchado la ultima parte de la conversación.

-Pence, cállate-ordenó inmediatamente Roxas al ver a su amigo de pelo negro ponerse de cuclillas junto a ellos.

-Roxas, cálmate, terminará enterándose si Olette lo sigue invitando a venirse con nosotros-indicó el azabache posando una de sus manos en el tenso hombro.

-¡No me da la gana que le cuentes mi vida porque le caiga bien a Olette! ¡Cuéntale la suya o la tuya pero no la mía! ¡No tienes ningún derecho, Pence!-bramó fuertemente Roxas levantándose con tal brusquedad que se soltó del agarre del castaño, el cual no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo aquella reacción pero tampoco hizo nada.

-R-Roxas, lo siento, no quería que te enfadas, tío-se disculpó Pence, pocas veces era las que se había peleado alguna vez con sus amigos pero desde luego que Roxas tuviera un arranque de ira como la que estaba demostrando asustaba bastante. De niños, siempre hubo consecuencias cada vez que Roxas perdía el control sobre sí mismo.

-¡Roxas!-exclamaron Namine y Hayner que se acercaron al rubio de ojos azules al escucharlo gritar de esa manera. La chica lo abrazó por la espalda esperando que al notarla se tranquilizara un poco mientras que Hayner se puso delante de él para que lo mirase y no perdiera los nervios.

-Ey, cálmate, compañero-dijo Hayner mirándolo a los ojos-Lo sé, Sora te ha hecho perder los nervios, pero mira a quien estas gritando, es a Pence, al bueno de Pence.

Roxas resopló mientras escuchaba la voz de su mejor amigo y sentía el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Namine al estar abrazándole por la espalda. Poco a poco fue recuperando el control sobre si mismo pero aun estaba lejos de sentirse calmado, si alguien decía una palabra de más, aunque fuera una gracia, volvería a explotar y esta vez usaría los puños.

-Chicos ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Olette que acababa de volver de su cuarto con varias cosas entre los brazos para hacer los juegos viendo la posición en la que se encontraban sus amigos.

-Nada, no pasa nada-habló Sora sonriéndole a Olette sin levantarse del suelo mientras le daba palmaditas a Pence en la espalda para ayudarlo a que se tranquilizara del susto que le había dado el grito de Roxas.

-Tsk! Voy a beber algo-gruñó de mala manera Roxas mientras se liberaba del abrazo de Namine y, con las manos en los bolsillos, se iba hacia la cocina para servirse un buen vaso de refresco bien frío, seguido de su rubio mejor amigo. Sentía su sangre hervir por la rabia y estaba muy sensible, si explotaba acabaría haciendo y/o diciendo cosas de las que después estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría, y no, no estaba dispuesto a darle la satisfacción a Sora de verle perder los papeles por su culpa.

-Olette ¿Qué has traído?-preguntó Namine dirigiéndose a su amiga para hacerla obviar lo que había pasado, no quería darle explicaciones porque sabía que entonces las cosas se pondrían más tensas, pero desde luego, cuando acabase la fiesta y todos se fueran tenía que hablar muy seriamente con ella para hacerle ver lo que estaba pasando. De momento, Olette olvidó lo que había pasado y comenzó a enseñarle a su compañera de piso los distintos juegos que había elegido para que todos jugaran en grupo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó en ese momento Sora ante Pence al ver como poco a poco el pelinegro recuperaba el color de cara-Creo que me he pasado un poco con Roxas, no sé qué es lo que he dicho para que se enfadara tanto.

-No te preocupes-sonrió Pence sentándose bien al lado de Sora-Creo que yo tampoco he hecho bien. Es cierto que le caes bien a Olette pero tampoco eres amigo nuestro, no está bien que vaya contándole a cualquiera la vida de mis amigos.

-Al menos….¿puedes decirme que es lo que he dicho que le haya sentado tan mal? Solo sentía curiosidad por él, no hay muchos japoneses con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules-se excusó Sora ignorando el hecho que Namine también era rubia y de ojos azules y Hayner tenía también el pelo rubio.

-Bueno, digamos que Roxas tuvo una infancia algo complicada.

-¿Complicada?-preguntó el castaño ladeando la cabeza.

-Sí. Le pasaron cosas que aun no consigue superar y no le gusta recordar esa parte de su vida.

-¿Vistéis vosotros que es lo que le pasó?-preguntó prudentemente Sora.

Pence se quedó mirando a Sora pensativo, realmente ahora estaba preguntando por ellos mismos y no solo por Roxas, así que no tenía nada de malo en decirle su versión pero tampoco se sentía tan en confianza para hablarle libremente así que decidió decirle una verdad a medias.

-No, nosotros no sabemos nada-se encogió Pence de hombros-Pero digamos que la vida de Roxas comenzó a mejorar a raíz de estar con nosotros. Esta feo lanzarnos flores a nosotros mismos pero creo que es la verdad. Antes Roxas era muy borde, no quería juntarse con nadie, tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta el suelo y la mirada fija siempre en el infinito como si nada le importase en esta vida. Pero desde que comenzó a salir con todos nosotros fue mejorando con el tiempo y bueno, se ha convertido en lo que ves ahora.

-¿Roxas estuvo en ese estado?-preguntó Sora de repente mostrando una faceta abatida, como si realmente sintiese una profunda pena por lo que le estaba contando Pence.

-Bueno, realmente lamento no poder contarte más, pero es la vida de Roxas y no puedo contártela alegremente si él no quiere-se disculpó Pence levantándose del suelo para encaminarse hacia las chicas donde seguían hablando animadas.

-Pence-llamó Sora haciendo que el pelinegro se volteara a verlo-Gracias por contarme esto.

-De nada-sonrió el orondo muchacho antes de volver a encaminarse hacia las chicas y se unía a su conversación.

Una vez apartado de los demás, Sora no se movió del suelo, tomó la caratula de la película que acababan de terminar de ver y se quedó mirándola con aire ausente mientras apoyaba su sobre en la palma de la mano.

-Son buenos chicos…-murmuró Sora con una sonrisa antes mirar por el rabillo del ojo y ver como Roxas, parecía haberse calmado un poco, y estaba ahora escuchando algo que le decía Namine-Pero dentro de poco tendrás que despedirte de ellos, mi querido Roxas, tienes que volver a casa conmigo.

CONTINUARÁ.

Bueno de nuevo aquí estoy con esta historia, aquí dejó cosas que a TODOS nos suenan a la fuerza, como he dicho este universo está ambientado en nuestro mundo así que tanto películas Disney, como videojuegos como FinalFantasy, juegos de cartas como Yugioh, o anime y mangas como Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (solo son ejemplos) serán mencionados en alguno momento del fic, ya sea como cameos, como chiste o como referencias. En aviso que para este capitulo tenía pensado incluir los juegos a los que jugarían los chicos esa noche pero iba a quedar el capitulo demasiado largo así que he decidido cortarlo y el próximo describiré lo que ocurre el resto de la noche.

Ahora como modo de curiosidad dejo abajo algunas explicaciones a modo de culturilla general que para el que le interese lo tiene ahí.

_Noob_: Es la abreviación de la palabra en inglés "Newbie", que traducido de forma literal sería "recién iniciado en la informática" o simplemente "novato", aunque esta palabra se ha popularizado como insulto o burla en el mundo de los videojuegos para señalar a una persona como torpe o perdedor.

_Konoe_: No tiene mucho que ver con la historia pero para el que se pregunte de donde saqué este apellido para nombrar al compañero de clase de Roxas, lo saque del universo de Mahou Sensei Negima, una obra creada por Ken Akamatsu, creador del manga Love Hina. Una de las personajes femeninos de este universo se llama Konoka Konoe. Un pequeño cameo.

_Talía_: A lo que se refiere Roxas al mencionarlo se refiere a una de las formas en las se le llamaba a la Bella Durmiente como cuento clásico antes de que Disney le pusiera como nombre Aurora. En el cuento clásico, en la versión de Basile se le llama "Talía", Perrault, otro escritor, no le dio nombre propio y se quedó simplemente como la "Bella Durmiente" mientras que en el cuento que hicieron los hermanos Grimm se le llamó "Rosita de Espino". Las tres versiones difieren mucho de lo que Disney produjo en el largometraje animado, el cuento en si es más crudo y con más violencia debido a la época donde se instaba a los niños a crecer enseguida.

_Hamlet_: Obra de teatro escrita por William Shakespeare cuyo título completo es "La Tragedia de Hamlet, Príncipe de Dinamarca", el año de su creación todavía se disputa. La primera película del Rey León se basó en esta obra de teatro, ya que al igual que le pasa a Simba, Hamlet perdió a su padre, asesinado por su tío y él tiene que vengar su muerte para liberar a su pueblo y a su madre de su yugo y poder convertirse en rey.

_Romeo y Julieta_: Otra obra escrita por William Shakespeare representada por primera vez en 1597. La película del Rey León II se basó en esta película para narrar la historia de la princesa Kiara, hija de Simba y Nala, y de Kovu, hijo de Zira y supuestamente de Scar, donde ambos, al igual que los protagonistas de la obra, se enamoran el uno del otro cuando sus familias se odian a muerte. Los finales de ambas historias son bien distintos.

Bien, esto es solo culturilla general para el que sienta alguna curiosidad al respecto, ahora iré respondiendo los review.

**Jaakuna Sakkako**: Jajaja agradezco tu review y me alegra anunciarte que si fuiste el primero en dejar review, al menos en el capítulo 2. Y si, mi idea es que Sora parezca todo lo psicópata o loco que pueda, ya tú sabes para que, compañera del mal juas juas juas juas. Y si, tienes razón a Roxas no le van nada los hombres pero ¿Quién sabe cuando cambiará de opinión al respecto? Al fin y al cabo esto es un Roxas x Sora. No sé si de verdad mi historia sirve para la gente que no conoce demasiado Kingdom Heats pero desde luego sí que me gusta añadirle mi toque personal y esperar a que la gente le guste y lo disfrute.

**Yoyito**: Creí que ya era hora de romper un poco el estereotipo uke que suele haber de Sora en los fics en español. Hay algunos que lo describen demasiado como uke tanto que no soy capaz de reconocerlo como el personaje que tanto me gusta del juego, tal vez en mi fic también dista mucho de su personalidad en el juego pero todo tiene su razón de ser y en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo Sora que todos adoramos. Yo también adoro los fics así donde uno está obsesionado como el otro, por eso he probado haciendo este fic a ver que tal. Muchas gracias, espero seguir leyéndote.

**S. Hisaki Raiden**: Gracias por pasarte y no te preocupes por haber tardado, lo comprendo, yo también trabajo y sé como cuesta equilibrar un poco la vida real con la virtual. Este tal vez no tenga tanta emoción como el anterior pero al menos sí que hay una tensión más palpable al estar todos en un espacio reducido y con Sora amenazando sutilmente espero que te haya gustado y no te haya aburrido. Ah, felicidades por tu fic, ya lo leí y espero tu próximo capítulo con ganas.


	5. Chapter 4

**CÁP 4:**

Ofuscado, frustrado, harto. Así era como se sentía Roxas en ese momento cuando aquel imbécil de pelo castaño había decidido aparecer en su vida para amargarle la existencia. Si, si, los que lo vean desde fuera dirán "bueno, no exageres que solo os conocéis de un día" ¡Pero menudo día! Desde que lo había visto esa misma mañana que le había salvado de ser atropellado por un camión para luego burlarse de él insinuándole como un inmaduro, luego se había presentado por las buenas en su clase echando a su compañero de su asiento para sentarse a su lado y pasarse todo el rato mirándole como si fuera un objeto de experimentación ¿Y el Struggle? Dios, si pudiera, borraría esos recuerdos de su mente, lo había derrotado de forma humillante delante de sus amigos y de todo el instituto, luego de que se hiciera el valiente pero lo que más le fastidiaba de todo eso es que no tenía otra opción que bajar la cabeza y admitir su derrota porque….ese tío era muy pero que muy bueno, e incluso le había nacido cierta admiración que rápidamente se murió de su cabeza en cuanto Sora volvió a burlarse de él. Y no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué le tenía tanta manía?

Pero esto sí que no podía soportarlo más. No se contentaba con haberle amargado el día de su graduación y el festival escolar, sino que además se estaba metiendo en su grupo de amigos como si fuera uno más de ellos, y todo porque había encandilado a Olette. Su amiga pecaba de ser demasiado extrovertida y siempre albergaba deseos de tener muchos buenos amigos ¡¿Pero cómo es posible que estuviera tan ciega como para no ver las cosas extrañas que habían ocurrido a lo largo del día y que encima él no podía estar en un mismo espacio con Sora? Choque cultural ¡Já! Si ¿y que mas? Como si no hubiera más extranjeros en su clase. Pero lo peor de todo esto era esa forma insinuante con que le había dicho que él no era japonés, incluso fue capaz de deducir que no siempre había vivido en Tokio. Pero realmente ¿Cómo puede saberlo? No lo sabía ni él, y aquello lo asustaba. Roxas sabía que no había nacido en Tokio pero no recordaba más hogar que Tokio ¿Cómo es posible que Sora supiera que de niño vivía en otro lugar? ¿Se lo habría dicho Olette?

-Roxas ¿estás bien?-preguntó Hayner justo a la espalda de Roxas, que estaba tomando un brusco trago de un vaso de refresco que se había servido luego de ese enfrentamiento que había tenido con Pence por culpa de Sora.

Roxas no contestó enseguida, luego de tragar el contenido dulce del vaso, se dedicó a respirar para poder tranquilizarse y recobrar por completo el control sobre sí mismo. Hayner podía escuchar como tomaba bocanadas de aire antes de que fueran suavizándose hasta que al fin tomaron un ritmo normal, respetando aquel momento de autocontrol. Hayner se acercó a su amigo una vez estuvo seguro que se había calmado un poco y le puso la mano sobre el hombro como muestra de apoyo.

Roxas se tensó fugazmente al sentir el contacto pero se relajó tras dar un suspiro y fue dándose la vuelta para encarar al otro rubio. Hayner vio en los ojos de Roxas el arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho. Sabía que se sentía mal por cómo le había hablado a Pence y también estaba muy avergonzado por haber perdido los nervios con tanta facilidad ante la pequeña provocación de Sora.

-Roxas, si quieres, podemos irnos a casa-propuso Hayner con seriedad.

-No-negó Roxas mirándole con aun un atisbo de ira reflejado en sus ojos.

-Ey, vale que no quieras parecer un cobarde que huye de él pero tampoco es buena idea que permanezcas aquí si Sora va estar molestándote todo el tiempo. Se supone que venimos a pasárnoslo bien, si vas a estar mal mejor nos vamos a casa.

-He dicho que no-sentenció Roxas mirando a Hayner insistiéndole en que no lo forzara a marcharse.

Hayner volvió a mirar los azules ojos de su amigo buscando algo que le diera razones por las cuales hacerle caso. Sabía que Roxas era un orgulloso y odiaba que alguien lo humillara de esa manera, pero ahora mismo lo que veía en sus ojos no era solo el orgullo herido, sino también podía detectar un atisbo de miedo ¿Miedo? ¿Roxas sintiendo miedo…? Aquello no era buena señal.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-cuestionó entonces Hayner, y cuando vio que Roxas iba a hacer un gesto para eludir el tema le dio un golpecito en la frente para que le prestara atención-Hablo en serio, Roxas, no te atrevas a ocultarme información. Te dije que entre todos te protegeríamos pero no podemos hacerlo si tu no nos dejas.

-Hayner…-murmuró Roxas mirando a su amigo antes de suspirar.-Creo que Sora puede ser aun más peligroso de lo que nos imaginábamos.

-¿Más peligroso? ¿A qué te refieres?-cuestionó Hayner.

-Pues…tengo la sensación de que me ha amenazado.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamó escandalizado Hayner con varios cabellos fugazmente erizados a causa de la impresión.

-Y a Naminé también.-añadió Roxas como sin hacer caso a la exclamación de su amigo.

-¡¿Qué, que?! ¡Yo lo mato! ¡Lo mato y le tiro al fondo del mar siete veces!-exclamó Hayner dándose la vuelta para cumplir con su amenaza contra el castaño pero entonces sintió un fuerte tirón en su muñeca haciendo que se detuviera y volviese su cara hacia Roxas.

-El problema es que no tengo nada para probarlo, ni tampoco Naminé.

-¿Qué dices? No te entiendo, Roxas, si os ha amenazado a ti y a Naminé no hay más que hablar, le parto la cara y listo-dijo Hayner confuso por lo que decía pero Roxas no apartó la mirada de él.

-Sus amenazas…son muy sutiles, tanto que a ojos de otro no parecerían ni siquiera amenazas, me ha amenazado con hacerle algo a Olette si le daba la espalda, cuando para Pence y para la propia Olette solo le estaba devolviendo un abrazo-confesó al recordar aquella mirada afilada y aquellas manos cerniéndose en la cintura de su amiga.-Pero aunque este seguro, no tengo nada con que probar que me ha amenazado. Olette está encantada con él y Pence parece que empieza a caerle bien, o al menos a sentir pena por él por cómo le estamos tratando.

-¿También a Olette?-cuestionó con un gruñido Hayner apretando los puños.

-Pero no tengo nada con que probarlo, porque no ha hecho nada ni nadie se ha dado cuenta excepto yo.

Hayner resopló enfadado y fastidiado porque le gustase o no, si no hay pruebas no hay crimen como aquel que dice.

-¿Y qué le ha hecho a Naminé?-preguntó revolviéndose sus cabellos.

-Creo que la ha estado acosando para que no pudiera avisarnos de que se encontraba aquí. A Naminé le daba miedo tomar el teléfono cuando Sora estaba mirándola. No me lo explicó muy bien.

-¿Y porque no me has dicho esto antes?

-Porque Sora me tenía atrapado ¿recuerdas?-gruñó Roxas mostrando su muñeca donde Sora le había sujetado para que no huyera durante todo el transcurso de la película.

-¿Y aun insistes en quedarte aquí?-preguntó Hayner con la ceja arqueada.

-No quiero dejar a los demás a solas con él, sobre todo a Olette que es el blanco más fácil para Sora. Confía en él y puede aprovecharse de eso.

-Entonces deberíamos llamar a alguien y…

-¿A quién, Hayner? ¿A la policía? ¿Y qué les decimos? Sora no ha hecho nada en realidad y Olette puede confirmar eso e incluso Pence. Y al final pareceremos nosotros los malos por discriminación a un extranjero. Peor aún, a un compatriota educado en el extranjero. Si es que todo pinta más bien…-suspiró Roxas pasando su mano por su rubia cabellera con frustración.

-Entonces ¿no hay más opción que quedarse?-preguntó de nuevo Hayner sin estar convencido de ese plan.

-Eso parece, no podemos irnos sin más y dejar a nuestros amigos a merced de ese loco, además, si a Sora le da por querer seguirnos solo tendrá que preguntarle a Olette donde vivimos y no me hace especial gracia que se dé cuenta que vivimos al lado.-ambos se miraron fijamente recordando que habían entrado a la casa por el balcón y por un segundo sudaron frío al temer que Sora pudiera haberlos visto entrar por ahí en vez de por la puerta. Pero quisieron obviarlo de su cabeza auto-convenciéndose que el chico estaba muy concentrado leyendo aquel envoltorio del paquete de galletas.

-Pues va a ser tienes razón-asintió Hayner con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la sien.

-De momento, intentemos pasar la noche como buenamente podamos y mantengámoslo vigilado-indicó Roxas dándole un pequeño golpe a su amigo en el hombro antes de salir de la cocina. Echó un fugaz vistazo a Sora, que estaba mirando la caratula de la película que acababan de ver, y luego siguió su camino hasta acercarse a las chicas, que hablaban animadamente entre ellas-Bueno ¿Cómo pinta la noche?-preguntó Roxas abrazando a Naminé por detrás haciendo que la rubia sonriera.

-¿Ya te has calmado?-preguntó por lo bajo la rubia.

-Sí, no te preocupes-susurró Roxas guiñándole el ojo como si estuviera contándole un gran secreto.

-Ey, dejar de cuchichear en mi cara-protestó Olette haciendo un puchero al ver a ambos rubios hablarse entre ellos como si ella no estuviera delante provocando las risas de sus amigos.

Entonces a Olette le dio por mirar hacia otro lado fingiendo estar ofendida, y se sorprendió al ver como Sora estaba mirando a ambos rubios con mala cara. No se había percatado que lo estaba mirando, estaba demasiado concentrado en Roxas como si estuviera reprochándole algo mientras que cuando paseaba su mirada por Naminé, lo hacía como quien mira a una niña que se ha portado mal quitándole un juguete a otro niño. No sabía porque, pero aquella mirada que Sora les lanzaba a sus amigos le despertaba una gran ternura, Sora era muy sociable pero también parecía ser torpe a la hora de hacer amigos, no atinaba a relacionarse con los demás como era debido sin incomodarles como marcaban las costumbres japonesas, y parece que de verdad estaba muy interesado en su amigo Roxas. Olette sospechaba que Sora sentía una especie de atracción hacia Roxas y, al contrario que los demás, ella estaba encantada con este hecho, conocía a Roxas y sabia bien que no le gustaban los chicos pero quizá si Sora pudiera mostrar esa atracción de forma positiva podría ayudar a Roxas a abrir más su mente en cuanto a relaciones de pareja se refiere y tal vez a otras más.

-Mirad, chicos, he escogido estos juegos para que juguemos juntos-habló Olette mostrando los objetos que portaba entre los brazos haciendo que todos la miraran desde donde estaban.

-Vaya, que recuerdos-comentó Roxas tomando un mantel con círculos de colores.- Jugábamos mucho a esto de pequeños cuando estaba lloviendo ¿os acordáis?

-De lo que me acuerdo es de las agujetas que teníamos al día siguiente-se rió Naminé mirando aquel trozó de papel con colores.-Eso y que Hayner y tu acababais en una absurda competición y al final terminábamos los demás apostando a ver quien caía primero.

-Oh, espera, si eso lo seguís haciendo-secundó Pence uniéndose a la broma-…eso quiere decir que seguís siendo los mismos niños de antes. No habéis madurado nada, amigos míos.

-Pence…que te la ganas…-amenazaron ambos rubios con sonrisas de mafiosos mientras el azabache se ocultaba tras Naminé con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿De qué va este juego?-preguntó de pronto Sora que se hallaba justo tras Roxas.

-¡¿Pero tú de donde sales?!-exclamó Roxas sobresaltado pegando un brinco hacia un lado ante la inesperada aparición del castaño tras suya ¿pero no se supone que hace dos segundos estaba sentado en el suelo viendo la caratula de Frozen? ¿Cómo diablos se había movido tan deprisa y de forma tan silenciosa?

-De mi madre, Roxas-respondió Sora a su pregunta ladeando inocentemente la cabeza hacia un lado como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo provocando que Roxas lo mirase con los ojos en blanco.

-Pues este juego, Sora-intervino Olette dirigiéndose a él antes de que Roxas dijera alguna cosa fuera de lugar-Trata de ir colocando manos y pies en el color que se te diga y no puedes moverte hasta que se te diga que mano o qué pie debe ir en que color.

-Pero entonces acabaremos haciendo posturas raras-inquirió Sora ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado de nuevo como si no entendiera donde estaba la diversión en ese juego.

-Ahí está la gracia, además se juega en grupo y es muy divertido…¿Y quién sabe?, puede que acabes en una posición bastante graciosa con Roxas.-susurró esto último Olette con voz coqueta haciendo que el castaño parpadeara asimilando lo que estaba diciéndole.

-¡Olette!-reprochó Roxas.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?-preguntó el chico con evidentes brillos de ilusión a su alrededor y una mirada entusiasta de comenzar aquel juego cuanto antes.

-¡QUE SE TE VE EL PLUMERO, CHAVAL!-exclamaron Hayner y Roxas a la vez mostrando dientes de tiburón.-¡Y TÚ, OLETTE, NO LE DES IDEAS RARAS!

-Vamos, chicos, solo es una broma-se rió ella recibiendo a cambio miradas de sus compañeros que le daban a entender que no le creían lo mas mínimo.

-Ya, claro, una broma-ironizó Naminé cruzada de brazos y rodando los ojos.

-¿Eeeeh? ¿No vamos a jugar?-protestó Sora con la sombra de la desilusión rodeándole dejando ver su deprimente estado de ánimo, haciendo que Olette se sintiese mal por él, le daba pena hacer que las ilusiones de Sora fueran rotas así.

-Pero, mirad, aparte de ese he traído otros juegos-disimuló la castaña-Esta el clásico de "Verdad o atrevimiento", otro clásico es el de preguntas y respuestas y…

-Perdona, Olette-interrumpió Sora dirigiéndose a ella-He oído ese juego de "verdad o atrevimiento" pero ¿preguntas y respuestas? ¿Ese como se juega?

-Ah, es muy sencillo-sonrió Olette levantando un dedo como si fuera una profesora enseñándole las primeras letras a un niño pequeño-Como su propio nombre indica uno de los jugadores debe realizar una pregunta y el otro está obligado a contestar con la verdad absoluta, aunque sea algo vergonzoso, de saber o sospechar que miente se le pone una penalización. Luego es el otro quien debe hacer lo mismo.

Sora se quedó mirando a la castaña con cara rara, como si su expresión dijera con todas las letras que aquello era la cosa más absurda del mundo.

-Eso no es un juego, eso es tener una conversación.-dictó tajante el castaño de ojos azules haciendo que Olette se quedara mirándolo consternada. Se produjo entonces unos segundos de tenso silencio ante la consternación de todos por la repentina respuesta de Sora, que fue roto por ambos rubios cuando rompieron a reír.

-¡ZASCA!-se carcajearon a la vez Hayner y Roxas señalando a Olette.

La muchacha se quedó mirando a sus amigos con ganas de matarlos cuando ellos estaban rodando por el suelo de la risa, y lo peor es que ese par de idiotas no eran los únicos. Pence no estaba rodando como ellos pero desde luego sí que se sostenía la tripa y apoyaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Naminé, la cual se había tapado la boca con ambas manos para intentar ahogar un ataque de risa. Olette enrojeció de la vergüenza inflando las mejillas con aire y terminando explotando de rabia infantil contra ellos.

-¡Malos amigos!-exclamó ella haciendo un gracioso puchero de disgusto, Pence enseguida se acercó a ella y comenzó a hacerle mimos en la cabeza como modo de darle consuelo.

-E-Es que, ha sido tan…jajajaja-seguía riéndose Roxas sin poder evitarlo.

-¿He dicho algo malo?-preguntó Sora ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado como quien no entiende que es lo que se ha perdido.

-No, nada, descuida-sonrió forzadamente Olette mientras le daba un tic en el ojo.

Desde luego, que Sora fuera despistado tenía un pase, incluso su torpeza a la hora de tratar con los demás tenía disculpa, pero debería darse cuenta que lo que ella estaba intentando era que él y Roxas se acercasen para que se hicieran amigos. Pero el Sora parecía tan metido en su mundo que no veía sus intenciones. Eso no ayudaba nada.

-Vale, pues ahora ya no os dejaré elegir el juego-dijo Olette a modo de protesta-Jugaremos a lo que yo diga y punto.

-Vamos, Olette, no te enfades-intervino Naminé sin acabar de borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

-¡No! ¡Ahora como castigo jugaremos a lo que yo diga! ¡Punto!-exigió ella cruzándose de brazos imponiendo su voluntad mientras los demás, sin dejar de sonreír, asentían.

-Bueno, si con eso conseguimos que dejes de estar enfadada, lo haremos por ti.-claudicó Roxas abrazándola por detrás regalándole una sonrisa y un guiño de complicidad.

Olette hinchó sus mejillas para dejar ver su enfado pero luego de quedarse mirando unos segundos el rostro de su amigo, el mal humor se le fue yendo hasta que al final solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa.

-Sois tontos, todos vosotros-les riñó una vez más sabiendo que de nuevo sonreirían y así fue.

Fue entonces cuando, por curiosidad, miró a Sora por el rabillo del ojo descubriendo que de nuevo estaba poniendo malas caras al ver a Roxas abrazando a otra persona ¿eso que veía en su mirada era envidia? ¿Sora sentía envidia de que Roxas la estuviera abrazando? De nuevo sintió esa sensación de ternura hacia Sora al verle con aquella expresión. No importaba lo que sus amigos dijeran, ella estaba convencida que Sora era un buen chico y que sus intenciones con Roxas eran buenas y puras, no había más que ver como se esforzaba por hacer que Roxas le hiciera un poco de caso, aunque fuera de aquella manera tan torpe. Es cierto que lo obvio es que el pobre Sora acabase con el corazón roto en cuanto supiera que no tenía posibilidad alguna con Roxas, a él no le gustaban los hombres y no iba a aceptar salir con el castaño. Pero Sora podía llegar a ser un peldaño especial en el desarrollo personal de Roxas, Olette quería y adoraba a su amigo, pero él estaba demasiado estancado en la rutina, con apenas algún cambio en su vida desde la infancia, la muchacha llevaba un tiempo preocupada por este hecho porque Roxas, a pesar de ser alguien que solía llevarse bien con todo el mundo, no quería tener más amigos aparte de ellos y se mostraba reacio a dejar entrar en su vida a otras personas llegando a perder, sin darse cuenta, personas que tal vez le habrían hecho mucho bien en su momento. Era como si Roxas se rehusara a crecer y aceptar los cambios que tiene todo el mundo cuando van dejando atrás la infancia y comienzan a ser adultos. Olette adoraba a todos sus amigos y deseaba estar con ellos para siempre, pero ella sabía que cuando todos fueran mayores iban a ser pocas las veces que iban a poder estar todos juntos como habían estado haciendo hasta ahora, cada uno estaba madurando y tendrían su propia vida, con sus propios trabajos y sus propias familias, y Roxas parecía no ser capaz de aceptar aquella ley de vida. Pero Olette había visto en Sora una salida a la mente cerrada de su amigo rubio, no sabía cómo había surgido ese poderoso interés del castaño hacia Roxas en tan poco tiempo, pero por fin había aparecido alguien que le gustaba Roxas y que parecía tener toda la intención de insistir en el tema aun cuando estaba rechazándole claramente. Quizá, si Roxas viese que podía convertirse en alguien importante para otra persona en otro campo distinto a la amistad, tal vez aquello le ayudase a liberarse de ese miedo a entrar en el mundo de los adultos.

-Pero aun así escogeré el juego, no es escaparéis de eso.-comentó Olette dándole un divertido golpecito al rubio luego de dejar atrás sus pensamientos.

-Vale, vale, cálmate, que aquí nadie te va a llevar la contraria-se alejó Roxas de ella levantando las manos en son de paz.

-Nadie sería tan osado de hacer eso-dijo Hayner con guasa por lo bajo a Naminé y Pence, haciendo que estos dos dejarán salir una risita.

-Pues jugaremos…¡A esto!-exclamó Olette mostrando un tablero de madera lleno de letras y una fila de números del 0 al 9.

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¡¿En serio?!-exclamó Hayner con evidente disgusto en su semblante al ver aquel dichoso tablero que claramente no le dejaba buenos recuerdos.

-Venga, será divertido-exclamó Olette dando un saltito emocionada.

-¡Divertido mi trasero!-exclamó Hayner con dientes de tiburón ante la emoción de Olette-…si al final siempre pasa lo mismo, o nos quedamos mirándonos entre nosotros como setas o al final por ruidos o supuestas cosas que dices oír terminas gritando y cortándome la circulación del brazo.

-¡Te digo que lo que pasó la otra vez era real! ¡Se escuchaban los lloros de un niño pequeño!-protestó Olette mirando mal a Hayner por dudar de ella con lo mal que lo había pasado al haber escuchado aquellas voces infantiles la última vez que jugaron-Tú estabas ahí.

-Estaba, sí, pero la única que oyó algo y puso el grito en el cielo fuiste tú.-discutió Hayner moviendo los brazos como un histérico.-¡Aquí nadie más oyó nada! ¡Te pusiste histérica por nada, Olette!

-¡¿Histérica?!-inquirió ella enfadada-¡Te digo que escuché la voz de un niño pequeño que estaba llorando! ¡Es imposible que yo sea la única que lo haya escuchado!

-¡Pues lo fuiste, bonita!-dijo Hayner con voz provocadora, buscando molestar más a su buena amiga, regocijándose en su expresión enfadada y sus pucheros infantiles.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Sora a Pence por lo bajo mientras aquel dúo continuaba con su combate mientras señalaba el juego que estaba ahí, esperando por ser utilizado.

-¿Tampoco sabes lo que eso?-preguntó arqueando una ceja viendo que Sora se encogía de hombros, lo que hizo que diera un suspiro-Es un tablero Ouija.

-¿Tablero Ouija? ¿Es un juego de mesa?-preguntó curioso.

-Algo así. Se supone que es un tablero que te ayuda a ponerte en contacto con espíritus o seres extraños.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Un tablero?-cuestionó parpadeante el castaño mirando aquel tablero de madera como si no se creyese que hubiera algo tan místico en aquella casa.-No creo que un trozo de madera sin ninguna clase de poder pueda hacer algo así.

-Yo no creo en mucho en esta clase de cosas, pero lleva mucho tiempo rondando leyendas sobre la Ouija así que…

-Espera ¿creer? ¿Has dicho creer?-parpadeó Sora confundido mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte del azabache-¿Me estás diciendo que esto no es real?

-Para unos sí y para otros no. Depende de cómo te lo tomes. Gente que lo ha jugado asegura que si han pasado cosas raras alrededor del tablero pero las más escépticas que lo probaron aseguran que no sucede nada de nada. Pero, hey, no voy a ser yo quien cuestione las creencias de otros.

-Con que creencias…hmm-murmuró para sí Sora volviendo a contemplar al rubio de ojos azules por el rabillo del ojo, el cual parecía estar muy entretenido observando el combate colosal entre Olette y Hayner-Y las personas que han jugado a este juego ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando lo hacen?

-Bueno…-siguió hablando Pence mientras se acomodaba en el sitio que le correspondía para comenzar el juego mientras los demás intercambiaban algunas palabras para establecer las reglas-Se ha dicho de todo. Que el vaso que usaban comenzaba a moverse solo, que de pronto se escuchaba sonidos raros, como voces o crujidos en las paredes, que de la nada los espejos o ventanas se rompen, o que aparecen fantasmas de pronto o que incluso uno de los jugadores puede llegar a ser poseído por uno. No sé, hay muchas cosas que dicen que pasa si juegas a la Ouija, se supone que es un juego con el que puedes hablar con espíritus pero al parecer también puede invocar demonios o que se yo.

-Vaya, todo eso….-asintió Sora muy interesado en lo que estaba escuchando mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a surcar su cara como un niño pequeño que planea hacer alguna maldad para divertirse.-Suena interesante….

Fue entonces cuando al voltear a mirar hacia un lado se encontró con que Hayner y Roxas charlaban entre ellos mientras caminaban hacia la mesa para sentarse alrededor del tablero dejando a una Olette malhumorada en el suyo. Parecía ser que la batalla la había ganado el rubio más alto, su cara de satisfacción lo decía todo.

-¡Roxas!-exclamó Sora haciendo que el aludido se sobresaltara y diera un bote del susto al mismo tiempo que sentía como el brazo del castaño rodeaba su cuello y lo acercaba a él-Siéntate a mi lado, por favor.

-¡¿Otra vez?!-exclamaron ambos amigos rubios con los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué no? Estuvimos muy cómodos en la película ¿verdad?-preguntó Sora haciéndose completamente el inocente mientras a los dos amigos, discrepando, lo miraban con cara de grima mientras sus ojos se ocultaban tras sus cabellos.

-Habla por ti…-siseó Roxas con un tic en el ojo a lo que Sora respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

Roxas no soportaba aquella actitud, como si su molestia no le intimidase lo mas mínimo o que al menos se avergonzase de lo que le estaba haciendo, pero debía tener presente que Sora no es una persona normal sino que es un loco desquiciado que jugaba a un juego de manipulación, manejaba a los demás como quería, sobre todo a Olette, para divertirse, igual que hace un titiritero con sus marionetas ¿Qué diablos quería de verdad de él? ¿Qué le había hecho o dicho para querer hacerle pasar por esto y llegar tan lejos?

-Vamos, Roxas, solo quiero pasarlo bien contigo, tengo muchas ganas de ver todas estas cosas que no conozco-dijo Sora para luego llevarlo a sentarlo junto a él justo alrededor del tablero mientras los demás chicos iban haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Existe algo llamado internet! ¡Si quieres saber algo buscarlo por ahí!-exclamó Roxas intentando zafarse pero un ligero apretón bastó para que dejara de luchar y dirigiera sus ojos a los del castaño. Rígido se quedó cuando volvió a ver la mirada afilada de Sora paseándose por la suya sin apenas parpadear volviendo a tener aquella aura peligrosa que parecía manifestarse ante él solo cuando estaba molesto.

-Quiero sentarme contigo-sentención sin apenas ninguna emoción en su voz acercándose a él con intención de susurrarle algo al oído, el rubio tembló al sentir aquel aliento acariciándole la piel de la oreja-Colabora un poco en esto, Roxas, solo pretendo pasar un rato divertido contigo y tus amigos, pero me lo pones muy difícil y no quiero tener que ponerme agresivo con nadie ¿de acuerdo?

-S-Si…-asintió Roxas con susto y un estremecimiento.

-Estupendo-sonrió radiante Sora como quien es el más feliz del mundo y todo iba bien.

-¡¿Qué diablos le estás diciendo a Roxas?!-saltó de pronto Hayner al haberse volteado y pillar al castaño demasiado cerca de su amigo.

-Ah, nada, es solo que le decía a Roxas que es la primera vez que juego-contestó Sora con una feliz sonrisa sin soltar para nada la muñeca del rubio.

Hayner bajó la mirada encontrándose con que la muñeca de su mejor amigo estaba de nuevo siendo apresada por la mano del castaño lunático. Gruñó por lo bajo. Sabía que Sora le estaba mintiendo por la cara y lo que es peor, estaba convencido que Sora lo hacía adrede, le mentía en la cara sabiendo que no le creía ninguna palabra tomándole por tonto. Pero ese maldito se sentía lo suficientemente confiado como para hacerlo y sonreírle feliz de la vida, burlándose de él en su cara. Maldita sea, si Olette no fuera tan ignorante y Pence no fuera tan despistado, faltaría tiempo para que le echaran a patadas de su casa…

-Ese chico vive en el mundo de los Arco iris, en el país de Chuchelandia y en la calle de la Piruleta.-siseó en ese momento Hayner muy irritado de ver la escena entre su amigo y aquel desquiciado, y lo peor de todo es que sabía todo lo que estaba haciendo y lo que había hecho hasta ahora y no podía hacer nada salvo observar y mantenerlo vigilado. Maldita sea la gracia.

-Vamos, Hayner-apresuró Olette que llevaba un vaso en la mano para comenzar el juego.

-Roxas ¿otra vez?-preguntó Naminé señalándole al ver que Sora de nuevo tenia prisionero al rubio sosteniéndole otra vez por la muñeca para evitar que se cambiase de sitio.

-Eh…si…ya ves….-sonrió nervioso el rubio alzando la mano en señal de que no se preocupara por nada, pero hasta el mismo sabía que Naminé no iba a tragarse eso.

-Lo siento, Naminé-habló Sora sin soltar a Roxas en ningún momento-Es que nunca he jugado a este juego y no sé cómo va, y quería que Roxas se sentase a mi lado y me explicase todo lo que no entendiera.

Naminé abrió la boca para decir algo pero se lo pensó dos veces y decidió al final no decir nada ¿para qué decir algo? Si Sora quería que Roxas estuviera a su lado lo conseguiría de una u otra forma, ya lo había estado demostrando antes durante todo el día y siempre se había salido con la suya. Le habría gustado decirle a Sora que Olette estaría más que encantada de explicase todo lo que necesitara, pero estaba claro que aquel castaño estaba completamente pillado por Roxas y no se molestaba en disimularlo, salvo con una pésima actuación de niño bueno que no se lo creía nadie, bueno, nadie salvo Olette. Aunque Naminé le resultaba sospechoso aquel comportamiento por parte de su amiga, por muy ingenua que fuera, Olette no era tan tonta como para pasar por alto todas las cosas extrañas que habían estado pasando alrededor de Roxas desde que Sora había aparecido esa mañana ¿Qué era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza para hacer como si no viera nada de lo que sucedía?

-Bueno, chicos, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer. Sora, haz lo que haga Roxas-indicó Olette al mismo tiempo que depositaba un vaso de cristal bocabajo justo en el centro del tablero.

-Si-asintió Sora entusiasmado mientras imitaba como Roxas, junto a los demás, colocaba su dedo índice justo encima del reverso del vaso-¿Cómo funciona esto?

-Shhh, solo yo puedo hablar-chistó Olette, bajando el tono de su voz.-En este juego solo una persona puede dirigirse a los espíritus, el resto solo deben mirar y, si quieren hacer preguntas al fantasma, decírmelas a mí.

-¿Ah? Perdón…-se disculpó Sora.

-Bien, chicos, ahora concentraos y respirad profundamente-indicó Olette volviendo su atención al centro del tablero donde se encontraba el vaso.-Hola ¿hay alguien ahí?

Luego de la pregunta que la castaña formuló un frío silencio se formó en el habiente dejando a los jugadores algo tensos, algunos más que otros; Olette tenía una cara llena de nerviosismo y entusiasmo esperando ansiosa a recibir una mínima respuesta sobrenatural para poder demostrarle a Hayner que se equivocaba, Pence y Rozas miraban atentos al vaso por si de verdad ocurría algo, Naminé estaba más pendiente observando a Olette que al propio juego analizando que se le pasaba por la cabeza, Hayner solo tenía una expresión de aburrimiento, y Sora…él solo tenía los ojos ocultos tras su cabello castaño. El silencio seguía envolviendo la sala, no se escuchaba más sonido que el de la propia respiración de los jugadores, tensas y pausadas, hasta que finalmente, Hayner fue el único que se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Ves? Aquí no sucede nada de nada-replicó el rubio apartando su dedo del vaso.

-¡No hagas eso!-gritó Olette en cuanto vio al rubio alejar el dedo del vaso-¡No puedes abandonar el juego así como así!

-No he abandonado nada, aquí no hay nada-replicó Hayner con la ceja arqueada.

-¡Hay procedimientos! ¡Aunque no contactemos con un espíritu al iniciar el juego se abre una puerta al mundo de los muertos! ¡Si un jugador de repente abandona la partida esa puerta se queda abierta y…!

-Sí, sí, fatalidad y desesperación-movió la mano restándole importancia como si de veras le diera igual todo aquel asunto.

-Chicos…-murmuró Pence con un hilo de miedo en su voz que atrajo la atención de los otros dos.

-¿Qu…?-empezó diciendo Olette para luego ponerse pálida al ver como el vaso estaba comenzado a moverse por su propia cuenta, con lentitud.

-El vaso…se mueve…-susurró Naminé.

-Vale, chicos, muy divertido.-medio sonrió el rubio macarra mirando imposible como aquel vaso estaba paseándose por el tablero.-Dejad de hacer el idiota, este truco es el más viejo del mundo.

-Hayner, no lo está moviendo nadie…-susurró Roxas sin quitarle la vista al vaso.

-Ya, claro, ¡Corta ya, imbécil!-exclamó Hayner dándole un empujón a Sora con el pie haciendo que se tambaleara lo suficiente como para que su dedo dejase de tocar el reverso del vidrio. Sora no emitió sonido alguno y mantuvo sus ojos ocultos tras su cabello pero aquello no se percató Hayner pues se quedo mirando como el vaso seguía moviéndose por el tablero, cada vez más deprisa.

-Chicos, no es necesario llevar la broma hasta…

-¡Que nadie está moviendo el vaso!-exclamó Naminé elevando el dedo lo suficiente para hacer ver que no era ella quien lo estaba moviendo, los demás la imitaron alejando todos sus manos, incluida Olette que no se atrevía a estar sola en ello.

Para horror de los presentes, el vaso continuaba moviéndose.

-¿Esto es de verdad?-preguntó Hayner incrédulo viendo como el vaso se movía mas y mas rápido por algunas letras del tablero.

-¿Q-Que está diciendo?-se atrevió a preguntar Olette temblando como una gelatina.

Los rápidos ojos de Pence siguieron los movimientos del vaso, que repetía una y otra vez la misma frase sin parar. Necesitó varios segundos para ver en que comento comenzaba la frase y cuando terminaba y reordenar todas las letras en su cabeza para que la frase tuviera coherencia…y no le gustó nada lo que sacó en claro:

-"Quiero que arda"-susurró Pence recorriéndole el sudor por la cara.

Y como si de un interruptor se tratase, una repentina luz iluminó de manera extraña la habitación provocando que Olette pegara un chillido, todos alzaron la vista encontrándose con la sorpresa de varias llamas azules revoloteando por toda la estancia, enoloquecidas y haciendo ruido de chispeo.

-¡KYAAAAAA!-bramó Olette abrazándose a Naminé.

-¡¿Qué diablos son esas cosas?!-exigió saber Hayner levantándose del asiento intentan do espantar a las que se acercaban a ellos con los brazos consiguiendo un ardor en la piel.

-¡¿Qué quieres, que les pidamos el carné de identidad?!-bramó Pence poniéndose delante de las chicas para que ese fuego raro no se acercase a ellas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Agua!-exclamó Roxas levantándose pero entonces sintió un tirón en su muñeca que lo hizo volver a sentarse golpe-¡¿Pero qué…?!-se quedó rígido en cuanto vio como Sora parecía estar completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba, tenía los ojos más brillantes que nunca con ese tinte oscuro que tanto le atemorizaba y estaba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que le hacía temer la vida de sus amigos.-Sora, tu…

-¡Para! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!-gimió Olette mientras Hayner y Pence peleaban contra aquellas llamas que revoloteaban por todas partes con los brazos o un cojín que habían conseguido alcanzar.

-¡¿De dónde han salido?!-exclamó Naminé abrazando con fuerza a su amiga.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-se disculpaba una y otra vez Olette presa del miedo-¡LO SIENTO!

Finalmente, la castaña no pudo más y rompió a llorar dejando que sus lagrimas resbalases por su mejilla. Roxas se sorprendió en cuanto vio que la mirada desquiciada de Sora se fue de un plumazo en cuanto la castaña comenzó a llorar, lo observó levantándose precipitadamente del suelo, incluso soltándole de la mano y comenzar a mover los brazos a un lado y a otro haciendo que las llamas comenzase a desaparecer una a una.

-¡Basta! ¡Fuera, fuera!-decía atropelladamente Sora haciendo desaparecer todas aquellas llamas para sorpresa de los presentes, pero nadie tuvo oportunidad de preguntar cuando Sora se arrodilló justo frente a Olette con una mirada preocupada-¡Lo siento, Olette! ¡Perdóname!

-¿S-Sora?-preguntó Olette sorprendida y sollozando.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Solo quería hacer una broma! ¡Pensaba que te gustaría ver algo así y…se me fue de las manos! ¡No quería hacerte llorar!

-¡¿Tú has hecho esto?!-exclamó Hayner enfurecido.

Sora acerco una mano y acarició la cabeza de Olette mirándole con un arrepentimiento que sorprendió hasta a Roxas que se encontraba a poca distancia de ellos.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-preguntó Roxas sin poder evitarlo. Sora le miró aparentemente sorprendido que el rubio se dirigiera a él, bajó un poco la cabeza, avergonzado, y miró de nuevo a Olette con ojos suplicando perdón.

-Solo es un truco de magia-indicó el alzando un poco su mano mostrando una de esas pequeñas llamas que antes revoloteaban sorprendiendo a Olette-No es más que eso, un truco, y este fuego es inofensivo, ni siquiera prende nada de los alrededores.

Olette observaba sorprendida aquella llamita que segundos antes la había aterrado, alzó lentamente la mano hacia la llama maravillándose con que podía tocarla con los dedos y que, a pesar de sentir el calor, no le producía ningún tipo de dolor. Poco a poco, para alivio de Sora, comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa encantada.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-preguntó al fin sin apartar los dedos de la llamita.

Sora no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Un mago nunca revela sus trucos-le guió el ojo en señal de complicidad haciendo que Olette por fin diera una risa-Pero de veras que lo siento, pensaba que esta clase de cosas te gustaban y creí que hacer esta aparición te divertiría…

-¡Ha sido estupendo!-exclamó Olette con los ojos brillantes de la emoción-Reconozco que si he pasado miedo pero es que, verlo ahora así, tan inofensivo me parece hasta bonito. Muchas gracias por pensar en mi, Sora.

-¡Maldito loco!-exclamó Hayner explotando en cuanto toda la información se le proceso dentro de su cabeza-¡¿Era necesario que hicieras eso, eh?! ¡¿Y como que un maldito truco de magia?!

-Soy aficionado a la magia-sonrió Sora con aire burlón mirando a Hayner como si fuera poca cosa para él-Lo he sido desde pequeño, he hecho toda clase de trucos a lo largo de mi vida.

-¿Cómo que trucos de magia?-interrogó Hayner con un tic en la ceja por el creciente enfado que estaba experimentando.

-¿Tus padres son magos o algo?-preguntó Pence también maravillado con todo lo que había pasado.

-Oh si-sonrió Sora todavía con ese aire burlón mirando a Hayner.-De hecho, he vivido rodeado de magos toda mi vida.

-¡Wow! ¡Por eso has vivido en el extranjero!-exclamó Olette brillándole los ojos de admiración-¡Estuviste viajando con tus padres y algún grupo de ilusionistas por todo el mundo ¿verdad?!

-Más o menos…-sonrió Sora para luego dirigir sus ojos a Roxas, sorprendiéndole con que le estaba mirando con una expresión incrédula que le hizo sonreír.-¿Pasa algo Roxas?

-¡¿Pero qué clase de infancia has tenido tu?!-inquirió Roxas acercándose a ellos a gatas con los pelos en punta igual que un gato cuando bufaba.

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió Sora al no entender a lo que se refería-Pues…una normal, como todo el mundo.

-¡¿Normal?! ¡En el Struggle me dijiste que tu y todos con los que vivías entrenabais con la espada y ahora me dices que desde pequeño haces trucos de magia?!

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo, Roxas?-preguntó Olette parpadeante, a muchos niños ya les habría gustado tener una infancia como esa.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿De dónde has salido tú?! ¡¿De un juego de rol o algo así?!-exclamó exasperado el rubio intentando entender de una vez por todas quién diablos era ese tipo raro y loco.

-Bueno yo…-dijo Sora con aire misterioso haciendo que Roxas se quedase mirándole atento-¿Quieres saber de dónde soy?

Roxas abrió los ojos sorprendido al igual que todos sus compañeros ¿así de fácil? Le iba a dar información personal?

-¡¿Nos lo dirás, Sora?!-preguntó entusiasta Olette con brillitos a su alrededor.

-Pues…-hizo él una pausa-Lo cierto es que vivo en un mundo llamado Gaia, en unas islas tropicales situadas en el Continente de la Niebla.

Tanto Roxas como los demás se quedaron fríos ante aquella declaración que encima el castaño lo decía con toda la seriedad plasmada en su rostro como si fuera algo grande y muy importante. Una vena de cabreo se hinchó en la cabeza de Roxas y se oyó el feo sonido de sus dientes rechinando.

-¡SERÁS TROLERO! ¡ESO TE LO HAS SACADO DEL JUEGO DE FINALFANTASY IX!-gritó Roxas sintiéndose idiota por pensar que aquel lunático le diría algo de utilidad.

Entonces, Sora se quedó mirándole parpadeando para luego mostrar una sonrisa traviesa acortando distancias con Roxas gateando también hacia él, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera nervioso al verle acercarse de esa manera a él con aquella expresión y de forma descarada frente a sus amigos.

-Así que me ves igual que a un héroe de videojuego.-comentó Sora con voz de ronroneo sin dejar de acercarse al rubio ante la cara de sorpresa de los otros presentes.

Sin embargo, las intenciones de Sora fueron cortadas de raíz cuando de pronto el pie de Roxas se estrelló contra su cara y lo hizo detenerse en seco provocando u silencio en toda la sala.

-Si te sigues acercando a mí de esa manera…será un cuchillo lo que vaya a tu cara.-gruñó Roxas dándole un empujón con el pie.

-Jo, Roxas, con el buen ambiente que se había creado-se quejó Sora fastidiado de haber sido interrumpido de aquella manera tan brusca.

-Yo lo mato…lo mato…-siseó Hayner desde atrás mientras Naminé lo obligaba a contenerse con un gesto con la mano.

-Oye, oye, oye ¿y qué más trucos sabes hacer Sora?-preguntó Olette mucho más interesada intentando restablecer la armonía en la sala.

Sora se quedó mirando a todos los chicos, que en mayor o menor medida, le observaban con expectación. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Roxas, el cual había retrocedido un poco para poner más distancia entre ellos. Sora suspiró al verle mantenerse alejado de él de esa manera comprendiendo que no había manera que, al menos ese día, Roxas se abriera a él y permitiera estrechar relaciones, era mejor dejarlo ahora que podía.

-Lo siento, chicos-se disculpó Sora con una sonrisa apenada.

-¿Eh? No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que te perdonábamos-sonrió Olette pensando que volvía a disculparse por el tema de las llamas.

Sora volvió a sonreír y se quedó mirando a Roxas fijamente y luego se puso el dedo índice cerca de sus labios.

-Me habría gustado que nos lo hubiéramos pasado mejor, Roxas-El rubio se quedó mirando extrañado al muchacho pero entonces un nuevo susurró le pareció escuchar de sus labios-"Morfeo"

¡Pam!

-¿Olette? ¡Olette!-exclamó Naminé asustada al ver que su amiga había caído de pronto al suelo.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a…?!-empezó a preguntar Hayner cuando repentinamente sus ojos se cerraron y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

-¡Hayner! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!-exclamó Roxas

-¡Hay…! Oh…q-que sueño-murmuró Naminé con gran somnolencia y recostándose en la alfombra del suelo.

-¿Naminé? ¡Pence!-el rubio volteó a mirar a su amigo de cabello azabache encontrándolo profundamente dormido y hecho pelota cual gato al lado de Hayner.-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-Duerme, Roxas…-susurró Sora de repente justo tras el rubio.

-Sora…-pronunció Roxas sintiendo como de golpe le venía un horrible sueño, se sostuvo como pudo en la mesa dando traspiés y entonces, para su sorpresa sintió como Sora se encontraba de repente delante de él y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo en cuanto las piernas le flaquearon.

-Duerme…-le volvió a susurrar antes de hacer que cayera en una inmensa oscuridad.

Sora por su parte se quedó arrodillado en el suelo mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Roxas, que acababa de quedarse dormido. Lo recostó con toda la suavidad del mundo en la alfombra del suelo acostándose a su lado y mimándole la cabeza mientras le miraba de forma intensa y relajada.

-Sé que te doy demasiados dolores de cabeza y lo lamento-susurró Sora sin poder evitar sonreír al ver la cara dormida del rubio.-Pero intentaré hacer que todo pase rápido para poder irnos los dos a casa-le acarició con suavidad el rostro al mismo tiempo que iba bajando poco a poco la mano para sostener la de él-Tal vez ahora mismo no me soportas, y lo entiendo, y sé que aun no me das permiso para abrazarte, pero de momento, todo lo que necesito es poder sostener tu mano…Roxas…

Continuará.

Holaaaaa aquí de nuevo termino con un nuevo cap de este fic, donde vemos que Sora empieza un poco a pasarse más de listo que otras veces jajajaa, nah a lo mejor os parece que la cosa va muy lenta pero a partir del siguiente capítulo dejaré un poco la vida cotidiana de Roxas y empezaré ya hacer mas capítulos donde se vea mas acción más movimientos por parte de Sora.

Hoy quiero poneros un retito de reviews, a mi me cuesta bastante trabajo realizar capítulos y creerme que los reviews son un buen modo de motivación. Sé que muchos lo leen pero no dejan reviews por pereza o por tiempo o por otras razones, pero los autores nos podemos pasar meses escribiendo un capitulo y recibir pocos o ningún review suele suponer un bajonazo para nosotros, con ello perdemos motivación para escribir (no digo que sea el caso de todos, pero al menos yo si me siento así), llegando abandonar historias. Así que pongo un retito de review, si este capítulo recibe solo 5 reviews, me pongo a escribir el siguiente capítulo.

Por favor, no os lo toméis como un ataque ni nada parecido, llevo mucho tiempo por estos lares y me ha pasado alguna vez, no me lucro escribiendo es algo que lo disfruto pero subirlo a la pagina es también que la gente reconozca lo que uno hace donde invierte tiempo y esfuerzo a pesar de su vida fuera de internet, de no ser así la gente no subiría nada a la red y escribirían solo para ellos. Muchas gracias.

Oh y si, adoro FinalFantasy IX fue el primer juego de la saga que jugué y le tengo especial cariño, no pude evitar incluirlo como mención pero claro ¿era una broma por parte de Sora o tal vez…? No os digo nada y os lo digo todo XDD.

Y ahora respondo a los review que recibí en el último cap:

_** Raiden**_: Uuuuh me tienes bastante pillada porque no sabría decirte en que te acercas y en que te equivocas para no darte un enorme spoiler del fic, así que solo diré que ¡ya veremos". Y si, Sora está loco pero solo por Roxas, en el fondo sigue siendo el Sora que queremos de los juegos de Kingdom Hearts, y es muy torpe a la hora de relacionarse porque evidentemente no puede comportarse de la manera cerrada en la que suelen comportarse los japoneses. Ah por cierto, tengo muchas ganas de leer el siguiente capítulo de tu fic, así que ¡no me dejes con la intrigaaaa! O lloro…te juro que lloro….

_**Yoyito**_: Pues espérate al ver lo que viene después de esto, Sora ira liándola cada vez mas y Roxas querrá tirarse de cabeza a un acantilado XDD


	6. Chapter 5

Hola, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Si, lo sé, sé que me he tardado la vida en subir este capítulo cuando en su momento prometí que si recibía al menos cinco review subiría el siguiente. Vale, luego de tanto, tantísimo tiempo puedo decir a que se debe esta ausencia ¡Encontré trabajo! Para más información trabajo en un restaurante, los que no seáis de España quizá no estéis muy al tanto de lo que sucede aquí, pero hay una tasa de paro (desempleados) muy grande desde hace más de siete años, así que el haber podido encontrar trabajo ha sido una suerte muy grande. Lo malo es que el trabajo de hostelería consume mucho tiempo, mucho más del que me gustaría, prácticamente estoy viviendo en el lugar donde trabajo y cuando llego a casa estoy agotada pero he seguido escribiendo en mis escasos ratos libres. Tengo muchos fics empezados y todos deben ser terminados o, en su defecto, borrados, y por mis horarios y mi poco tiempo libre, no puedo permitirme pasarme tanto tiempo delante del ordenador escribiendo cada capítulo de cada fic. Así que en vez de andar auto exigiéndome y forzándome, escribo los capítulos que más me apetecen en el momento en que tengo esos ratos libres, y oye, hasta ahora no me han decepcionado. Y ya, ya no voy a estar mareándoos más a ninguno y os dejo disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo que, por cierto, es el más largo de este fic, así que, tú ¿serás capaz de leerlo hasta el final? ¡Atrévete!

**CÁP 5**

Hayner se levantó más tarde que de costumbre ese día, no por nada en especial, sino por aprovechar que tenía unos días libres luego de acabar la secundaria baja, y al hacerlo lo primero que quiso hacer fue ir a preparar un buen café para él y para su compañero de piso y mejor amigo. Al llegar a la sala de estar no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo de ver a su amigo sentado en el suelo mientras escribía cosas y hacia cálculos sobre varios papeles que ya estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa, algunos arrugados y otros cuidadosamente apilados en un lado mientras se revolvía el cabello dejando palpable que se sentía frustrado y nervioso. Hayner suspiró y fue silenciosamente hacia la cafetera a preparar el café para ambos, intuyendo que ese día iba a ser pesado, hace sólo tres días del festival de graduación de la secundaria baja y desde entonces Roxas estaba enfrascado en papeles y en una continua agonía donde su amigo no era capaz de ayudarle, solo quedarse tras él y servirle de apoyo. Por el aspecto que presentaba Roxas, se imaginaba a que conclusión había llegado, volvió a suspirar y se fue a sentar al lado de su amigo con dos tazas de café humeante y un par de terrones de azúcar.

-Malos resultados ¿verdad?-inquirió el rubio más alto justo cuando Roxas golpeaba su frente contra la mesa repetidas veces y le escuchaba dejar escapar gemidos de frustración.-¿Es definitivo?-volvió a preguntar viendo como su amigo respondía con un asentimiento sin despegar la cara de la mesa-¿Sabes ya cómo se lo contarás a los demás?

Con cara de amargura, Roxas levantó la mirada hacia el frente sin que sus ojos conectaran con los de su amigo, como si con ello estuviera viendo un futuro incierto para él.

-Naminé me va a matar-gimió él con pesadumbre-Imagínate cómo se lo va a tomar Olette, pondrá el grito en el cielo…y tampoco podré soportar que Pence me mire con pena.

-Pero era algo que siempre estuvo ahí, Roxas, no debes atormentarte por ello-intentó animar Hayner dándole palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.-Ey, no te agobies tanto, piensa que aun eres joven, además me tienes a mí para ayudarte.

-No voy a poder estar dependiendo de ti para siempre, Hayner, y hay cosas que debo hacer por mi propia cuenta-se lamentó el rubio apoyando su rostro sobre uno de sus puños mirando aquellos papeles con irritación y agotamiento.

-¿Qué no? Tú pruébalo y verás lo que te sale-sonrió Hayner intentando poner algo de buen humor en aquella situación tan dura para su mejor amigo.-Nos conocemos de toda la vida y llevamos ¿Cuánto? ¿Un año viviendo juntos? Prácticamente es como si estuviéramos casados ¡Oh, por Kami-sama! ¡Qué escándalo!-exclamó melodramático-¡Dos hombres jóvenes compartiendo casa e intimidad! ¡Iremos al infierno! Aunque me han dicho que ahí siempre hace bueno y estamos demasiado blancos, sobretodo tú.

Roxas giró su cabeza en dirección a su amigo y se le quedó mirando con expresión de grima, como si le provocara escalofríos pensar siquiera en una situación semejante.

-O tú eres tonto o te caíste de la incubadora al nacer ¿verdad?-inquirió Roxas arqueando una ceja pero fue vilmente ignorado por Hayner que seguía mostrando aquella sonrisa de guasa que tanto le caracterizaba, prosiguiendo con aquella absurda interpretación de una supuesta relación matrimonial homosexual.

-Piénsalo, es un secreto a voces. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, todo el mundo lo sabe-se atusó el pelo como un perfecto chiquillo rico y presumido que sabe que tiene la razón en cada una de sus palabras.

Roxas se quedó mirándolo fijamente sin contestar a su gracia. Sabía que su buen amigo intentaba levantar su ánimo haciendo aquellas tonterías, y podía jurar que en otro momento se habría reído y habría comenzado otra de sus habituales peleas, pero era volver a ver los papeles que estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa y cualquier atisbo de alegría se le iba del cuerpo, sobre todo cuando se ponía a pensar en cómo se lo iba a decir a sus otros amigos. Se sentía igual que un niño que había sacado malas notas en el colegio y no sabía cómo enseñárselas a sus padres sin que se enfadaran.

La mirada del rubio se paseó por todos los papeles una vez más con expresión aburrida y resignada intentando auto convencerse que no sería tan malo como se lo pintaba a sí mismo dentro de su cabeza, tal como decía Hayner aún era joven y podría tirar para adelante. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar del eterno apoyo que recibía de su mejor amigo y de los demás, al final siempre conseguía seguir adelante por sus propios medios.

-Roxas, la hora-le llamó la atención el rubio más alto con toda la calma del mundo mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

Aquella frase hizo que Roxas dirigiera sus ojos de forma instintiva al reloj que tenían colgado en lo alto de la pared de su salón, sorprendiéndose por no haberse percatado de las horas que indicaban las agujas. No era muy tarde, pero lo suficiente para que se sintiera algo apurado y se levantase para ir a adecentarse el cabello.

-¿Ves lo que siempre te pasa por darle demasiadas vueltas a todo?-preguntó Hayner sin perder la calma mientras escuchaba a Roxas corretear por toda la casa.

-Ah, déjame en paz Hayner, los hay que tenemos que ganarnos la vida-indicó molesto el otro metiendo algunas cosas dentro de una mochila.

-Sí, claro, eso como todo el mundo en algún momento…pero no creo que todos ellos tengan ese mal carácter que te gastas-se burló de buena gana el rubio más alto dándole otro sorbo escuchando divertido los pasos apresurados de Roxas a su alrededor, atareado en tomar las últimas cosas que necesitaba para salir de casa.

Roxas, ya con todo preparado, se echó una mochila negra a la espalda mientras le arrebataba a Hayner la taza de café que le había preparado previamente. Bebió su contenido en dos tragos y soportó la sensación de ardor en su lengua sin quejarse bajo la mirada guasona de Hayner que no dijo nada al respecto. Con un característico choque de puños en señal de despedida a Hayner, Roxas no perdió mas el tiempo en salir de su casa dando pasos agigantados dirigiéndose a bajar del bloque por las escaleras para ir a la calle.

-En serio, este chico siempre va con prisas a todos lados, ya se está empezando a parecer a Olette.-se encogió Hayner de hombros viendo de lejos como se marchaba su mejor amigo, para luego dirigir su mirada a la cantidad de papeles esparcido en la mesa y en el suelo que el rubio no se había preocupado en ordenar al darse cuenta de la hora. Hayner tomó uno de los papeles del suelo y echó un vistazo a lo que ponía.

Suspiró. Ya se imaginaba que algo así iba a pasar tarde o temprano, aunque sinceramente le habría gustado que hubiera sido más tarde que temprano. Hayner no era un lumbreras precisamente, y la mayor parte del contenido técnico que indicaban aquellos papeles no terminaba de entenderlos pero si entendía lo suficiente como para saber que su buen amigo iba a tener algunos problemas de ahora en adelante y que tendría que hacer bastantes sacrificios.

-A veces la vida es una basura con las buenas personas.-protestó Hayner frustrado por la situación de Roxas disponiéndose a recoger aquellos papeles para dejarlos en la habitación de su amigo, quizá quiera darles otro repaso cuando volviese a casa.

Mientras Hayner se decidió aprovechar esa mañana en la limpieza de su hogar, Roxas cruzó las calles con sus zancadas rápidas en dirección hacia el metro y se encontró con lo que ya se esperaba pero que de igual forma se le cayó el alma a los pies. Estaba petado de gente, como cada mañana en cualquier estación de una ciudad tan concurrida como lo era Tokio, las personas usaban el tren como medio de transporte para irse a sus respectivos trabajos y escuelas, transporte que Roxas llevaba usando todos los días, pero por las tardes, aunque a partir de ahora era distinto.

-Allá voy-suspiró Roxas tomando aire en sus pulmones como si fuera a sumergirse en agua, entonces se adentró entre la marabunta de gente haciéndose paso para poder entrar. Debía tomar aquel vagón, si lo perdía tendría que esperar media hora a que pasase el siguiente tren y entonces sí que estaría en problemas.-¡PASO!-gritó alzando la mano hacia las puertas del vagón.

Entonces las puertas del vagón se cerraron, y Roxas sintió que el corazón se le había ido a parar a la garganta por unos instantes al escuchar el sonido del pitido de la salida del transporte. Justo al sentir que el tren comenzaba a dar su característico traqueteo al moverse fue cuando pudo se permitió respirar de nuevo en cuanto sus ojos reconocieron el suelo del tren.

-¡No sé cómo pero lo he conseguido!-dijo para sí mismo sintiendo como se le iba el alma mientras se dejaba caer sobre su trasero y se quedaba sentado-Uf, pensé que no iba a lograrlo…- suspiró el rubio, ignorado totalmente la forma en la que un anciano lo miraba con desaprobación por su actitud dentro del tren. No le importaba, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse de miradas indiscretas.

La carrera le había dejado casi sin aire, sobretodo la lucha por abrirse paso entre las personas para poder acceder así que se tomó unos cuantos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Miró hacia ambos lados, comprobando lo lleno que también estaba el vagón dejándole claro que iba a ser imposible que encontrase algún lugar para sentarse hasta llegar a su destino por lo que vio conveniente que era mejor quedarse donde estaba. Sin levantarse del suelo, Roxas se hizo a un lado de la puerta para no entorpecer a los que fueran a bajar o a subir al tren, apoyando la espalda en la pared mientras iba colocándose en el interior de los oídos los pequeños auriculares que iban conectados a su reproductor de música que siempre tenía en el bolsillo. Roxas tendía a aburrirse mucho cuando estaba solo, y en momento así es cuando agradecía la compañía de su reproductor para hacer más ameno los trayectos que realizaba cada día en solitario.

Recostó su cabeza en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesto a relajarse al menos durante el trayecto. Eligió una canción al azar, sin tan siquiera mirar su lista de reproducción, y entonces la música de Ice Road comenzó a sonar cerca de su oído. No era una de sus canciones preferidas, pero Naminé la descargó para él hace tiempo así que, conforme, se acomodó mejor dejándose guiar por la letra de aquella canción y por la voz de Mamoru Miyano cerrando su mente a las miradas que se cernía sobre él.

Pero la consciencia no iba a durarle mucho al joven rubio. Las preocupaciones que habían estado embargándole desde hace días le había impedido poder dormir decentemente durante las noches, y los madrugones que ahora tenía que hacer desde que terminó la secundaria baja no ayudaron a que sus horas de sueño fueran equilibradas a las horas que estaba despierto. El efecto no fue inmediato, pero conforme pasaban los minutos, el suave traqueteo del tren y la música a un volumen decente hicieron caer poco a poco a Roxas en un estado de duermevela. De pronto, las voces de los cantantes que iban pasando en su lista de reproducción desde Ice Road se iban haciendo cada vez más lejanas y menos entendibles, no estaba dormido del todo, pero si lo suficiente como para no tener mucha conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor ni el tiempo que transcurría.

Pero a pesar de la tranquilidad que sentía en esos momentos, las preocupaciones sobre su situación y futuro aún le carcomían por dentro impidiéndole quedarse dormido totalmente, por lo que pudo sentir cuando alguien había tomado su mejilla derecha y seguidamente una suavidad y blandura tocó con cuidado la izquierda. Como bien se ha mencionado antes, Roxas no estaba dormido del todo y fue capaz de captar perfectamente aquellos toques suaves hacia su persona, pero su cansada mente no era capaz de reaccionar ante aquel contacto de manera inmediata. El rubio sólo atinó a abrir los ojos con pereza y confusión, viendo lo primero la mano que estaba sosteniendo su mejilla derecha y, sin apenas mover la cabeza, sus ojos bailaron hacia el otro lado encontrando con un rostro familiar que estaba pegado al suyo.

Roxas parpadeó un par de veces, en parte para cerciorarse de lo que estaba pasando era real o si estaba soñando, y por otra parte intentando identificar a la persona que estaba a su lado. Pero en cuanto se fijó un poco en el color castaño de lo que podía identificar como el cabello de esa persona ya no necesitó más que eso para abrir los ojos desmesuradamente reconociendo quien estaba a su lado.

-S…Sora…-susurró con la voz temblorosa y el aludido, al oírle, se separó de él sonriéndole de forma amigable sin apartar la mano de la mejilla ajena.

Roxas no se movió, no podía hacerlo, la repentina aparición de Sora le había dejando tan desconcertado que no sabía ni qué hacer ni qué decir. Tembló. Se sintió en la necesidad de apartarlo, de zafarse de su caricia y de tomar distancia entre ellos ¿de dónde había salido? ¿Cómo es que no había sentido lo cerca que estaba? Por mucho que estuviera dormitando eso no valía como haber podido pasar por alto su presencia hasta el punto en que le haya podido tocar de esa manera.

Entonces Sora, tan sonriente como siempre aparentaba, alejó su mano de la cara de Roxas y tomó cierta distancia de él separando sus labios de la mejilla ajena, solo para guiñarle de forma traviesa un ojo y poner un dedo índice sobre sus labios como si estuviera pidiéndole que no gritara ni montase un numerito. Roxas siguió quedándose mudo unos instantes más, no le salía la voz pero cuando al fin sentía que su garganta estaba dispuesta a dejarle salir un sonido para cuestionar al castaño su presencia allí, el tren entró en un túnel y, como si fuera una mala broma, las luces del interior del vagón se fundieron todas a la vez todo se quedó en absoluta penumbra.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó Roxas sobresaltado.

La repentina oscuridad del túnel y las luces fundidas habían hecho por fin reaccionar al rubio, empezando a moverse de forma casi histérica como si estuviera tratando de quitarse de encima algún animal que le estaba atacando. Se levantó de un salto del suelo, quitándose de un tirón los auriculares de los oídos para oír lo que tenía a su alrededor, de nuevo pudo escuchar el característico traqueteo e instantes después, el tren salió del túnel volviendo a iluminar el vagón con la luz del sol. La luz lo deslumbró unos instantes, pero al parpadear comprobó que Sora no estaba delante de él, ni siquiera cerca de él.

-Pero…¿que diablos…?-susurró consternado al ver que ante él solo estaba la muchedumbre de cada mañana apretujada en el vagón para irse a sus trabajos, pero ni rastro de Sora.-¡Disculpe!-exclamó de pronto Roxas luchando por mantenerse sereno mientras se dirigía a una mujer embarazada que estaba sentada en uno de los asientos cerca de donde estaba.

-¿Si? Dime.-dijo la mujer parpadeante de que aquel jovencito se dirigiera a ella.

-E…Esto, verá…-dudó unos segundos ante lo que iba a preguntar, y tras pensarse una excusa en los escasos segundos que tenía para ordenar sus ideas, expuso;-Es que me he quedado dormido en el suelo, y creo que ha venido un amigo mío a tomarme el pelo, pero no sé qué ha pasado que de repente ha desaparecido y creo que se ha perdido por aquí.-dijo lo más convencido posible y con una sonrisa para nada natural.-¿No le habrá visto por donde se ha ido? Es de mi edad, más o menos igual de alto que yo y tiene el pelo castaño y puntiagudo.

La mujer mientras lo escuchaba parpadeó confundida por lo que aquel muchacho le estaba diciendo, se llevó sus dedos cerca de la boca como si no supiera bien como contestarle, pero tras unos instantes le hizo saber:

-Muchacho, yo he estado cerca de ti desde hace un buen rato y nadie se te ha acercado.-dijo ella sorprendiendo al rubio que la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo?-cuestionó confuso Roxas.

-Estabas ahí sentado, y creo que te habías quedado dormido.-dijo la mujer señalando con el dedo el lugar donde había estado dormitando el rubio.-Ahí has estado hasta que hemos entrado en el túnel y se han fundido las luces, luego cuando hemos salido de pronto estabas despierto, de pie y mirando a todos lados.

-¿M…Me lo está diciendo en serio?-cuestionó Roxas sin salir de la sorpresa al no poder creerse lo que estaba diciendo aquella mujer.-¿Está usted segura de ello?

La mujer asintió sin dudar.

-Sí, estoy segura-confirmó pero al verlo con aquella expresión de susto en su semblante, sintió lastima por él y en un intento de hacerlo sentir mejor le sonrió de buena gana y añadió;.-Es posible que lo hayas soñado, muchacho, no le des más vueltas. Suele pasar cuando vas en un sitio donde hay tanta gente como ahora.

-Ah…si, tiene razón-asintió Roxas con una sonrisa nerviosa intentando aparentar normalidad.-Disculpe que la haya molestado.-hizo una reverencia ante la sonriente mujer a modo de disculpa.

-Descuida, muchacho, pero trata de acostarte más temprano por las noches. Tienes carita de cansado, y eres muy joven para tener esa cara-le aconsejó de buenas maneras haciendo que Roxas le sonriera agradecido por su consideración.

Sin más que decir, Roxas se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse en el mismo sitio del suelo donde estaba antes. Por el rabillo del ojo, se quedó mirando de forma discreta durante unos segundos a la mujer, que ahora se había puesto a hablar por el teléfono móvil de forma alegre. No pensaba que le haya mentido, sin embargo, Roxas estaba convencido que Sora estuvo ahí, a un palmo de sus narices antes de entrar en el túnel y que se apagaran las luces, incluso todavía podía sentir la sensación del tacto y el calor de sus toques en la cara. No era posible que lo haya soñado. Pero la gente de su alrededor, además de la mujer, no parecían que hubiera nada que los perturbara salvo el repentino apagón.

En una sociedad como la suya, ver a dos chicos varones tan cerca el uno del otro y de esa forma tan fácilmente de malinterpretar, era motivo de atraer la atención. Japón aun estaba en fase de ver acercamientos excesivos, como besos en la mejilla o abrazos, como algo normal e ignorarlo, pero era algo que todavía no sucedía y la acción de Sora debería haber llamado mucho la atención. Pero nada, ahí parecía que nadie se había percatado de lo ocurrido. Cada cual seguía con su vida como si no hubiera nada interesante que ver en aquel vagón de tren.

Llevaba un tiempo sin ver a Sora, concretamente desde hace tres días en la casa de Olette. Se le hacía raro pensar en el tiempo que llevaba sin verlo, cuando sólo le había visto durante un día…eso sí, menudo día que le dio aquel loco. Aquel día fue extraño en todos los aspectos, y más aún al final de este, cuando estaban haciendo la fiesta de pijamas, Sora había hecho aquel truco de magia con las llamas azules. Y pronto, nada. Ni Roxas ni ninguno de sus amigos podían recordar que era lo que había pasado luego de eso, de repente todos se despertaron del suelo del salón confundidos y Sora ya no estaba ahí. Todos recordaban el truco de las llamas, recordaban que fue Sora quien lo hizo, como también recordaban que estaban teniendo una conversación rara con él con respecto a su procedencia y a su extraña infancia. Luego nada. Ninguno fue capaz de recordar que había pasado luego de esa conversación, como si su mente se hubiera apagado cual ordenador y no volviera a ponerse en marcha hasta que salió el sol.

Tan pronto y raro como apareció Sora en su vida aquel día, desapareció de la misma manera al final de éste luego de haberlo hecho casi irrespirable.

Cuando se despertó aquella mañana, Roxas estuvo todo el día paranoico, convencido que Sora iba a aparecer de nuevo de un momento a otro para volver a fastidiarle y acosarle. Pero ¡sorpresa! No apareció. Y aunque estuvo encantado de no verlo, también era una situación que le provocaba escalofríos, en un sólo día Sora le había dejado claro lo insistente que podía llegar a ser, no era la clase de persona que se rendía a las primeras de cambio y se iba como si nada. Sora quería algo de él y no pararía hasta obtenerlo ¿Qué era lo que quería? Roxas no lo sabía. O más bien, no quería hacerse a la idea de lo que quería. Era más cómodo hacerse el ignorante y pensar en otras opciones.

Pero conforme veía que Sora no hacia acto en aparición, la vida de Roxas empezó a cobrar de nuevo su normalidad, estuvo paranoico al día siguiente a la fiesta de pijama de Olette pero al llegar la noche y cobrar total conciencia de que no había señal alguna de Sora, se comenzó a relajar. Albergó algo de esperanza de poder olvidarse de él y seguir con su vida, dejando los acontecimientos con el castaño en un recuerdo lejano dentro de su mente del que se reiría o sentiría grima, según como se lo tomase, cuando fuera adulto. Pero ahora….

-¿De verdad ha sido un sueño?-se cuestionó Roxas para sí deseando que de verdad la mujer con la que había hablado tuviera razón y allí en realidad no había pasado nada de lo que había visto.

Sin embargo, la sensación del calor de un contacto ajeno en su mejilla no desaparecía.

Roxas estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que el tren se detuvo, y la voz de la megafonía anunciaba el nombre de la estación en la que se detenía. Roxas reconoció la suya al escucharla recordando que era lo que iba hacer, se levantó de un salto de donde estaba acomodándose la mochila a la espalda y salió corriendo por las puertas antes de que lo hiciera otro y le obstaculizase el paso. A partir de ahí, Roxas se olvidó por completo del castaño, sus preocupaciones actuales no le dejaron sitio en su mente para Sora y se concentró en lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora. Recorrió las calles esquivando a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino con costumbre que tenía cualquier japonés, las ciudades siempre estaban llenas hasta los topes de gente y cada persona debía moverse como podía para no chocar con nadie y mantenerse siempre a una distancia respetuosa.

Entonces, Roxas se detuvo de forma abrupta en cuanto estuvo delante del lugar donde tenía que estar, sin dudarlo entró en su interior encontrándose con lo que ya esperaba. Un local bullicioso, que desprendía a esas horas un aroma a café recién hecho y a bollería industrial para desayunos, la gente conversaba entre ella contándose diferente cosas de sus vidas sin prestar atención a las otras conversaciones que entablaban el resto de los clientes. A pesar de la cantidad de gente que había ahí metida a esas horas, no era incómodo ni desagradable, el local estaba limpio y la gente que lo frecuentaba solía ser agradable y decente, de normal, uno se sentía a gusto cuando estaba en ese lugar ya fuera solo o acompañado.

-¡Ah! ¡Roxas, buenos días!-lo saludó uno de los camareros que estaba llevando un par de cafés y un croissant grande en una bandeja de aluminio.

-Buenos días-le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Justo a tiempo, ve a cambiarte, que como ves, estamos más atareados que de costumbre-le apuró animado aquel camarero.

-¿Más que de costumbre?-cuestionó Roxas arqueando una ceja con guasa mientras iba en camino a dirigirse hacia el otro lado de la barra, donde se podía ver una puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Roxas ingresó dentro de ese lugar, y cuando salió varios minutos después, fue con un uniforme sencillo de camarero con su bandeja de aluminio bajo el brazo, disponiéndose casi de inmediato a tomar nota a unos clientes que se encontraban en una mesa al fondo del local.

Kayano, el camarero alto y moreno admiró al muchacho con una sonrisa. El rubio era joven, pero muy trabajador y eso era algo que el jefe valoraba por encima de casi cualquier cosa.

Roxas llevaba trabajando en ese lugar desde hacía un año, primero de forma clandestina debido a que cuando comenzó tenía todavía quince años y la ley aun no le permitía introducirse en el mundo laboral siendo tan joven, tuvo que rogarle mucho al jefe del local para que le permitiera trabajar aunque fuera sólo como friega-platos o limpiando el local. A pesar de los grandes amigos que siempre han estado acompañando, Roxas vivió toda su vida en un orfanato del que no lograba recordar cómo había acabado ahí, la vida en aquel sitio no era mala, de hecho las encargadas y el director eran atentos con cada uno de los niños y en especial con él, que jamás pudieron conseguir que alguien lo adoptara y tampoco duraba nada en una familia de acogida. Cuando Roxas cumplió los trece años, ya se dio por vencido de que alguna familia se interesase por él y decidió que era hora de ir aprendiendo a cuidarse por sí mismo y poder salir del orfanato para irse a vivir por su cuenta.

A partir de ese momento tuvo varios empleos callejeros y mal pagados que consistía en ir vendiendo paquetes de pañuelos en el centro de la ciudad, o ir haciendo de mula de carga en sacos de cemento para construcciones o haciendo limpieza en los templos, luego con catorce años pasó a hacerse cargo de la limpieza y mantenimiento de piscinas y jardines de las afueras de la ciudad para ganarse un dinero para sus gastos escolares, aunque tuvo que pelearse con el director del orfanato, que era responsable de él, para que le permitiese pagarse dichos gastos, era un buen hombre y se preocupaba mucho por los niños que estaban a su cargo. Pero harto de estar trabajando como una mula para un sueldo miserable, Roxas empezó a buscar trabajo por todos los locales que podía en busca de un salario más digno, pero sin embargo nadie estaba dispuesto a tenerlo como empleado por su juventud, necesitaba tener al menos dieciséis años para poder acceder a los trabajos que solicitaba, pero en aquel entonces aún tenía quince. Nadie quería contratarlo y, en cierto modo, Roxas podía comprenderlo, no se trataba de la falta de experiencia sino de las consecuencias que podía acarrearle al negocio si algo le pasaba; era un menor de edad, si tenía alguna clase de accidente laboral, la policía notificaría el caso como explotación a un menor y, además de una bonita multa, alguno tendría que cerrar el negocio.

Sólo el jefe del bar donde actualmente estaba trabajando fue al que pudo convencer de poder trabajar en el local. Roxas luchó durante varios días al ver su titubeo ante la desesperación por conseguir el trabajo, le rogó, le dijo que no tenía que exponerse al público y que trabajaría donde nadie le viera, en la cocina limpiando platos u en el almacén ordenando trastos, y que sólo tenía que ser así hasta que cumpliera los dieciséis, pero que necesitaba el trabajo. Al final el hombre claudicó y le dio un voto de confianza, y Roxas se ocupó de que nunca se arrepintiese de haberle dado aquella oportunidad. Su salario no era ninguna maravilla, pero ya era más de lo que había estado ganado desde sus trece años y gracias a eso, y que estaba junto a Hayner, a los dieciséis años pudo solicitar la emancipación anticipada para salir del orfanato y poder vivir en un piso de alquiler junto a su mejor amigo, piso que por cierto pertenecía a la madre de Naminé pero que gustosa decidió dejárselos a los amigos de su hija a buen precio mientras ella estuviera viviendo en Inglaterra por trabajo.

La vida de Roxas siempre podía ser mejor, pero de momento, estaba contento con lo que tenía. Había conseguido salir del orfanato para irse a vivir por sus propios medios, aun cuando el director era responsable de él a nivel legal hasta su mayoría de edad, tenía un trabajo donde se llevaba bien con sus compañeros y la clientela que le daba el salario que necesitaba para vivir, unos amigos estupendos y ¿Por qué no? Una salud de hierro capaz de abrirse paso por las calles concurridas de Tokio. Desde luego, a pesar de no contar con el apoyo de ningún familiar, Roxas se sentía afortunado con lo que tenía.

"Pero Roxas, tú no eres japonés"

La voz de Sora dentro de su cabeza le atizó por unos instantes haciendo que se quedase mirando el vaso que estaba secando.

"Dime una cosa, Roxas ¿Ya vivías en Tokio antes de tener siete años? Uh, que cara, te has puesto pálido. Eso quiere decir que antes de tener esa edad vivías en otra parte ¿puedo saber dónde?"

Aquellas preguntas carcomían a Roxas desde el primer momento en que las escuchó. Sora parecía haber comentado eso con el fin de provocarlo intentando camuflarlo de manera muy falsa como preguntas casuales que puede hacerte cualquier persona ignorante de tu vida privada y tu pasado. Pero a la hora de preguntar fue demasiado preciso. No cinco, no diez, no ocho. Sora había mencionado justamente los siete años, ni uno más ni uno menos.

-La edad a la que llegué al orfanato…

Todo el mundo sabía que él no tenía padres, ni familiares cercanos, no tuvo a nadie que pudiera hacerse cargo de él durante su infancia y que por ello tuvo que ingresar en un orfanato. Pero nadie sabía con exactitud a qué edad ingresó en él ni que fue de sus padres ni porqué acabó en ese lugar, y aunque se lo preguntasen prefería no contestar a esa pregunta, tan sólo sus amigos eran conocedores de ese dato. Durante los primeros dos años luego de ingresar en el orfanato, Roxas presentaba un estado deplorable, con síntomas de depresión que no debería tener ningún niño de su edad, tenía arranques de agresividad, era retraído, se comportaba huraño con los adultos y era reacio a mostrarse sociable con los demás niños del colegio. No era una época que al rubio le gustase recordar, para él, su vida comenzó en cuanto Hayner y los demás entraron en ella.

Pero Sora en cambio no había dicho el dato como si fuera una teoría o una especulación como hacían todos los demás intentando adivinar desde hace cuanto vivió en el orfanato. Él fue conciso, seguro, como si no tuviese la menor duda que su llegada a Tokio fue a esa edad.

-Mi reino por tus pensamientos.-escuchó de pronto una voz justo al otro lado de la barra.

-¡WAAAW!-exclamó sorprendido Roxas haciendo que el vaso que llevaba secando desde hace un buen rato se escurriera de sus manos. Viendo que se le iba a caer, Roxas hizo movimientos rápidos y exagerados con las manos en un intento desesperado de atraparlo en el aire y así evitar su caída. Finalmente, consiguió atrapar el dichoso vaso en el aire con ambas manos y Roxas dejo salir un largo suspiro de alivio.

-Vaya, tienes más reflejos de lo que pensaba-comentó aquella voz a su lado haciendo que el rubio se le hinchara una vena de enfado en la frente.-Pensaba que eras más le…

-¡¿Qué mierdas haces tú aquí…-rugió Roxas girando su cabeza al más puro estilo de la niña del exorcista hacia aquella persona que no era otra que;-…SORA?!

-Ten cuidado, a ver si vas acabar haciéndote daño en el cuello por ponerte así-le aconsejó como si nada señalándole con el dedo.

-Tú…-siseó a modo de advertencia con una mirada cargada de irritación.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vaya ¿trabajas aquí?-preguntó Sora mirando hacia todos lados encantado ignorando por completo la pregunta de Roxas.-Tiene muy buen ambiente, y huele de maravilla ¿esos son bollos? ¿Están rellenos?

-Te he hecho una pregunta.-exigió Roxas mirándolo con ojos asesinos haciendo que Sora volviera a mirarlo.

-Es por la mañana y esto es un bar ¿Qué crees que hace la gente a esta hora en un bar?-se encogió de hombros como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia del mundo.-¡Pues desayunar! y eso es a lo que vengo.

-¡Y una mierda!-exclamó de pronto golpeando la mesa de la barra con sus manos pegándole aquel grito a Sora en la cara haciendo que su pelo se fuera ligeramente hacia atrás.

-Caray….que buenos pulmones…-comentó sorprendido por su reacción.

-¿Pretendes que de verdad me crea que tú, el tío que el otro día me hizo la vida imposible, venga a desayunar justo al lugar donde trabajo?-cuestionó enrabietado Roxas intentando contener aquella rabia que le amenazaba con dejar salir sapos y culebras de la boca ante el resto de la clientela.

-No lo dije con intención de que me creyeras, sólo he contestado a lo que me has preguntado.-volvió a encogerse de hombros.-Que te lo creas o no, ya es cosa tuya. Yo tengo hambre y he venido a desayunar.

-¡La madre que te…!-empezó a decir Roxas.

-Roxas ¿va todo bien?-preguntó Kayano, su compañero camarero, el cual se había acercado a la barra al ver a Roxas con aquella expresión cabreada dirigiéndose hacia un cliente.

-Si…-siseó como pudo el rubio sin apartar sus ojos de los de Sora.-No te preocupes, Kayano, va todo bien.

Kayano con disimulo, escaneó a Sora de pies a cabeza sorprendiéndose de ver lo joven que era. Aquel chico debía de tener la edad de Roxas, más o menos, y llegó a la lógica conclusión de que se trataba de algún compañero de instituto, y por lo que veía en la expresión de Roxas no era uno que le simpatizase demasiado.

-No queremos escándalos en este local.-advirtió Kayano dirigiéndose a ambos, pero no dijo más. Sabía que Roxas había entendido lo que había querido decir con esa frase, no podía permitirse el decir más, y menos aún con el chico escuchando. El castaño estaba al otro lado de la barra, mientras no hiciera nada indebido era un cliente y bienvenido al bar si deseaba consumir algo.

-No se preocupe, no vengo a dar problemas.-sonrió afable el castaño intentando trasmitirle confianza al camarero.-Todo lo que quiero es desayunar algo, pero creo que he dicho algo que no debía porque Roxas se ha enfadado. A veces puede ser tan susceptible…

-"¡¿Qué soy que…?!"-pensó Roxas para sí apretando entre sus manos el vaso que había estado sosteniendo, amenazando con romperlo entre sus dedos si ese estúpido seguía enfureciéndolo.

Como buenamente pudo, Roxas respiró hondo unas cuantas veces buscando tranquilizarse. Nunca había dado problemas en el local y no iba a empezar hacerlo ahora, menos aún con una pelea estúpida de adolescentes, Roxas no podía permitirse el lujo de comportarse como un niñato que pierde los estribos ante la primera provocación. Estaba trabajando y tenía que ser profesional si quería que el jefe no prescindiese de sus servicios, aunque eso significase tener que atender a ese loco psicópata.

-Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres tomar?-preguntó con buenos modales, recuperando la compostura que exigían en aquel trabajo.

Kayano, conforme con la actitud profesional que había tomado Roxas una vez más calmado, regresó a su trabajo. Era lo que se esperaba de él en situaciones así, que no se comportara como un crío ante la provocación de un cliente, fuera adolescente, niño o un adulto.

-Mmmmh.-murmuró Sora a modo de estar pensándoselo, por un momento Roxas pensó que iba a decirle algo fuera de lugar, sin embargo por la forma en la que el castaño movía la cabeza estaba entendiendo que había algo detrás de él que captaba su atención pero…¿Qué era lo que…?

Detrás de él no había más que una variedad de botellas de licores que solían servir a los clientes, y un pequeño estante con mini-bolsas de patatas fritas y algunas chocolatinas ¿acaso quería tomar chocolatinas?

-Creo que me gustaría probar eso de ahí-señaló Sora justo a la espalda de Roxas, que se dio la vuelta sorprendido por lo que aquel castaño estaba dándole a entender. Lo miró esperando a que le dijera que estaba bromeando, pero al ver su feliz semblante mientras seguía señalando aquello parpadeó incrédulo.

-¿Esto…?-preguntó tocándolo con la mano para cerciorarse que era eso a lo que se estaba refiriendo y no a otra cosa.

-Sí, parece tener muy buena pinta.-se relamió el castaño.-Nunca había visto esa marca y querría probarla a ver qué tal sabe.

-¡Esto es ginebra, imbécil!-exclamó Roxas apartando la mano de la botella.-¿Cómo eres tan descarado de pedir que te sirvan alcohol en un bar? ¡Y encima tan temprano! Y sobretodo ¡¿Quién toma ginebra para desayunar?!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-cuestionó Sora ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado confuso por lo que le estaba diciendo Roxas.

-Maldita sea, si eres de esos que ya beben, hazlo por tu cuenta ¡no vayas a pedírselo a los bares donde entras! ¡¿O es que quieres meterme en un lío?!-cuestionó Roxas señalándolo con el dedo.

-Roxas, no te estoy entendiendo.-comentó confuso.-¿Qué tiene de malo que pida un poco de ginebra? En los bares se suele servir alcohol...

-¡Pero no a menores de edad!-exclamó ofuscado el rubio dando una palmada a un cartel azul donde se leía claramente que en aquel establecimiento estaba prohibida la venta y consumo de bebidas alcohólicas a menores de veinte años.

Sora se quedó mirando el cartel con cara de circunstancia, como si acabara de percatarse de que estaba ahí. Durante unos cuantos segundos sus ojos se pasearon por el cartel y por Roxas como si su cabeza estuviera analizando la situación de la forma más tonta y cómica posible. Al final su cabeza parecía haber llegado a una conclusión pues su expresión cambió a uno con el entrecejo arrugado mirando directamente a los ojos a Roxas como si exigiera una respuesta.

-¿Cuál es el sentido de todo eso?-cuestionó entonces.

-¿Cómo…?-dijo confuso Roxas ¿Qué era lo que no había entendido?

-Con dieciséis años puedes trabajar, puedes emanciparte, puedes conducir una moto como si fueras adulto pero no puedes comprar ni beber alcohol ¿Dónde está el sentido? Si eres adulto para una cosa lo eres para todo.

Roxas se dio una palmada en la frente al escucharle. No sabía porque, pero intuyó que algo así saldría de su boca.

-Me agotas…en serio, Sora, que me agotas…-susurró Roxas queriendo darse de golpes contra la barra hasta perder la conciencia y así olvidarse de que aquel loco estaba ahí.

-Creo que ya estas agotado de por sí, y para variar no es por mi culpa.-escuchó comentar a Sora, el rubio levantó la mirada para verle y se sorprendió cuando notó los dedos del castaño tocando con suavidad el párpado derecho mirándole con una expresión suave, sin burla ni guasa reflejado en sus ojos.-Tienes ojeras…

Los ojos de Roxas, por primera vez, se fijaron en los de Sora. Se extrañó de no ver la burla y el sarcasmo que siempre parecía adornar su mirada cada vez que lo tenía delante, Sora disfrutaba haciéndolo enfadar o dejándole como si fuera un idiota a su lado. Verle con aquella mirada suave que intentaba trasmitir que se sentía preocupado por él lo sintió raro, aunque bueno, todo en Sora era raro. Sin embargo, aquel tacto y aquella actitud estaban lejos de conmoverlo, Sora era un mil caras, podía poner cualquier expresión convincente según la situación en la que se encontraba si le convenía. Era risueño, amable y sociable ante Olette, Pence y ante otras personas, pero también tenía una faceta amenazadora y peligrosa que mostraba ante personas que consideraba que le molestaban como Naminé y Hayner…uno no era capaz de saber qué cara era la verdadera y cual no.

-Mira, no me voy a poner a explicarte porque la ley no permite a los menores comprar ni consumir alcohol, eso es algo que ya deberías saber por tu cuenta, además yo sólo hago mi trabajo así que no voy a servirte ni una sola gota de alcohol.-ignoró por completo el buen gesto que Sora tenia con él, ahora estaba en la faceta de niño bueno, era cuestión de tiempo que el diablo volviera a aparecer ante él, así que continuando con su trabajo le paso una carta donde estaba todo lo que servían en el bar.-Aquí tienes todo lo que servimos en el local, siéntete libre de leerlo y decidir lo que quieres desayunar.

Sora bufó. Aquella indiferencia por parte del rubio a su tacto no le sentó demasiado bien, y eso fue algo que Roxas disfrutó dentro de sí pero no dejó entre ver. Sora no contestó de inmediato, se quedó durante unos segundos mirando la cara de Roxas, fijándose en las ojeras que asomaban por la parte de debajo de sus ojos evidenciando lo cansado que se sentía. Roxas estaba agotado y el muy cabezón se negaba a dejar que lo ayudase, o al menos dejarle ver que se preocupaba por su salud. Pero intentando no darle problemas al rubio mientras estuviera trabajando, miró a su alrededor viendo que era lo que estaban desayunando los demás clientes, sorprendiéndose de paso de lo que estaba comiendo cada uno.

-¿Pero qué…?-murmuró entonces abriendo la carta y fijándose en la parte de desayunos no tenía nada que ver lo que estaba acostumbrado.-¿Pero cómo pueden comer cosas así tan temprano?

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Roxas por inercia arqueando una ceja dudoso mientras secaba otro vaso para aprovechar el tiempo en lo que el castaño se decidía que pedir.

-No entiendo como podéis comer estas cosas tan pesadas de buena mañana-dijo discretamente mirando a su alrededor. La gente estaba comiendo cosas que distaba mucho de lo que él consideraba desayuno, estaban comiendo boles de arroz, sopa de miso, verduras salteadas, huevos cocidos, pescado a la plancha e incluso ramen.

-Lo creas o no, son desayunos típicos de aquí-comentó Roxas ante la cara de incomodidad de Sora ante lo que estaba viendo.-No sé de dónde eres, pero me inclino a pensar que tus costumbres son parecidas a las que se tienen en Europa o en América, pero debes saber que aquí en Japón un desayuno es esto, parecido a lo que se sirve a la hora de comer o de cenar.

-Kami-sama…-gimió Sora viendo como un hombre de una mesa a lo lejos se comía con todo el gusto del mundo un par de pescados. Roxas se le hizo raro escucharle decir expresiones japonesas cuando parecía ser tan ajeno a las costumbres-Mira que me considero un tragón de cuidado, pero no sería capaz de comer algo así desde tan temprano, a no ser que tuviera una mañana muy ajetreada.

-¿Qué mañanas ajetreadas vas a tener tú?-cuestionó con algo de borderia Roxas.

-Tengo una vida y, aunque no te lo creas, Roxas, puedo asegurarte que tiene sus cosas….como tú con la tuya.-dejó caer como si nada haciendo que Roxas se arrepintiese de lo que había dicho. Sora le caía como una patada en el hígado, pero no quería decir que podía opinar de su vida sobretodo porque no sabía nada de él.

-Vale, vale, me he pasado-suspiró Roxas dejando el vaso que estaba secando en su sitio bajo la barra antes de volver a dirigirse a él.-Puedo servirte cualquier otra cosa que se acerque más a los desayunos occidentales; tenemos café, croissant, bollos de crema, donuts, tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa o melocotón, batidos de cacao y helados.

Aquel menú a Sora le gustó más y, además de la ginebra, ya le había echado el ojo a un par de bollos recién hechos que le hacían la boca agua.

-Creo…-murmuró pensándoselo bien, como si quisiera ir cauteloso con lo que iba a comer.-…tomaré un café con leche, una tostada con mermelada de melocotón, un bollo de crema y un croissant, por favor.

Roxas asintió, sorprendido por la cantidad de cosas que había pedido, disponiéndose a preparar el pedido para Sora.

-Para no ser capaz de desayunar cosas pesadas, bien que te has pedido un buen cargamento dulce.-comentó Roxas sin poder evitarlo mientras comenzaba a preparar lo que le había pedido.

-¿Sabes lo impertinente que quedas al decirle eso a la cara a un cliente?-cuestionó divertido sabiendo que había sorprendido a Roxas.-No sería capaz de levantarme temprano y comerme un bol de arroz, ni dos pescados ni mucho menos un salteado de verduras. Esas cosas prefiero comerlas en la comida o en la cena.

-¿Pero prefieres meterte dulce bien entrada en la mañana?-comentó preparando el café que había solicitado, mientras le enseñaba un par de sobres con azúcar.-¿Azúcar? ¿O prefieres sacarina?

-Azúcar, dos bolsitas-indicó levantado dos dedos.-Y si, siempre me entra más fácilmente las cosas dulces. Soy un glotón, pero sobretodo, un goloso. Y antes de que me des un discursito sobre lo malo que es eso para la salud…-le cortó al ver que iba a decir algo al respecto.-…puedo asegurarte que todo lo que como lo quemo enseguida, lo creas o no, soy un chico que hace bastante ejercicio.

-Ya…-dijo sin más el rubio tomando el croissant y el bollo relleno de crema con unas pinzas para colocarlos en un platito cada uno y servirlos ante Sora juntó al café y una servilleta.

-¿No es agradable que podamos charlar así de tranquilos?-preguntó risueño Sora disfrutando gratamente del momento-Es la primera vez que tenemos una conversación decente sin que estés mirándome todo el tiempo como si quisieras matarme.

-Estoy trabajando.-le recordó para hacerle bajar de golpe de esa nube en la que se estaba subiendo.-Soy camarero y mi trabajo es ser agradable con los clientes, servirles lo que les apetezca consumir y darles conversación si así lo quieren. Pero créeme que lo que menos me apetece hacer en este momento es estar de charla contigo.

-Y ahí está de nuevo el Roxas desagradable que conozco.-suspiró Sora apenado por que la situación se vuelve a poner tensa entre ellos.-No te cuesta nada intentar ser más agradable conmigo.

-Tienes razón, no me cuesta nada intentarlo, pero la cosa es que no me apetece serlo.

-Estoy seguro que podría gustarte si te tomases la molestia de conocerme.-dejó caer Sora mirando a Roxas que se encontraba colocando dos rebanadas de pan en una tostadora.

-Con lo que ya he visto de ti no me interesa seguir descubriendo más cosas-se encogió Roxas de hombros.

-Te quedas sólo con lo malo que crees haber visto.

-Es todo lo que me has mostrado.-repuso el rubio mirándole de forma afilada.

-Es todo lo que has querido ver-contraatacó.

-¿Quieres jugar a eso?-preguntó Roxas sintiéndose algo mas irritado.-Te he preguntado cosas y no has querido respondérmelas.

-Hay cosas que no puedo contarte, Roxas, no ahora, al menos de momento.-le dijo serio pero sin aquella aura intimidante que suele acompañarle en momentos así.

Roxas, irritado por eso, no pudo contenerse a soltar lo que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hace tiempo.

-¿Qué tiene de secreto que quiera saber de dónde eres, cuál es tu apellido, porque insistes en acercarte tanto a mí, que fue lo que pasó en casa de Olette ese día y porque estás todo el tiempo amenazando con hacer daño a mis amigos, que es lo que pasó en el instituto para que de pronto todo el mundo te conozca y piensen que llevas yendo allí desde siempre, que pasó para que Konoe no se te echase a darte de golpes por haberle echado de su asiento?-le interrogó de carrerilla queriendo tener respuestas a esas incógnitas.

Sora lo vio jadear unos segundos ante la intensidad con la que preguntaba y él suspiró.

-Te habrás quedado a gustito ¿eh?-sonrió torcido Sora al verle así.

-No lo sabes tú bien…-reconoció terminando de respirar para tranquilizarse.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo contártelo.-y al ver que iba a volver a hablar le cortó.-Y si, sé que te parezco un raro y alguien peligroso. Sé que te he dado una mala imagen de mi, pero te prometo, Roxas, que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño ni a ti a ningunos de los que te rodean. No es eso para lo que estoy aquí.

-"¿No es eso para lo que estoy aquí?" ¿Es que acaso eres una especie de espía a lo James Bond que viene hacer una misión de alto secreto o algo así?-preguntó de forma sarcástica con una sonrisa torcida.

Sora no contestó pero le dio una sonrisa que no le trasmitió a Roxas ninguna confianza.

-Este café huele muy bien. Sin duda, el café recién hecho es una maravilla-comentó de forma casual acercándose la taza a la nariz para apreciar mejor su aroma.

Roxas no supo como tomarse su silencio ni aquella desviación del tema tan poco disimulada, a su parecer.

-¿Qué haces luego de trabajar?-preguntó entonces Sora fijándose de nuevo en Roxas.

Roxas lo miró desconfiado.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Me gustaría ir contigo algún lado-propuso de la forma más sencilla del mundo dejando a Roxas un tanto perplejo.-Podemos ir a tomar algo si te apetece, o ir a la tienda de videojuegos que hay en el centro creo que han salido algunos de acción y rol muy interesantes, o si lo prefieres podemos ir alguna bolera…

-¿Y porque querría ir contigo a ninguna parte?

-Porque quizá así pueda demostrarte que no soy el loco psicópata u asesino serial despiadado que estoy seguro piensas que soy.-sonrió divertido señalándolo haciendo que Roxas se ruborizaba de la vergüenza. Sin duda, Sora le tenía bien pillado.-He acertado ¿verdad? Desde luego tienes una gran imaginación, Roxas.

-Te lo he dicho, no me interesa saber ni ver nada más de ti.-sentenció Roxas colocando las tostadas ya hechas en un plato junto a un par de cartoncitos pequeños que contenían uno mermelada y otro mantequilla.-Ya tuve suficiente con las cosas raras que pasaron cuando apareciste.

-No soy alguien que se rinde fácilmente, Roxas, puedo ser muy insistente y muy convincente.-le advirtió sonriente el muchacho comenzando a untar con un cuchillito la mantequilla y mermelada en las tostadas.

-Lo que eres es un pesado.-dijo Roxas ya empezando a sentirse de peor humor, pero intentando quitarse de encima de una vez la duda que tenía en la cabeza se atrevió a preguntar con la chulería propia de alguien de su edad.-¿Es que te gusto o algo así para que te pongas así de pesado conmigo?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Sora dejó de untar en las tostadas y alzó con cuidado la mirada hacia Roxas, se quedó mirándole largamente para, finalmente, y con una sonrisa le dijo;

-Respóndeme tú a esto, pequeño Correcaminos ¿saldrías corriendo si te digo que si?

Oír su respuesta no fue algo que agradase a Roxas, menos aún con la forma en la que le había llamado. Era algo que sospechaba y que esperaba oír de su parte, era algo que pensaba él, y todos sus amigos, pero confirmarlo de la boca de Sora no era algo de lo que saltar de alegría. Así que dio un suspiro y procedió a dejarle claras las cosas a ver si así le chaval entendía como estaba el patio y que no debía seguir metiéndose en su vida de esa manera y menos con esas intenciones.

-En realidad, de darse el caso-indicó como si fuera algo hipotético-me sentiría halagado, no saldría corriendo como tú dices pero debo aclararte que a mí no me gustan los tíos.-tachó Roxas esperando que Sora entendiera lo que quería decir con eso.

-Vale, me parece estupendo.-se encogió Sora de hombros como si no le diera la mayor importancia mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. La verdad es que lo encontraba delicioso.

Roxas lo miró parpadeante, acababa de rechazarlo dejándole claro su nulo interés por las personas de su mismo sexo y Sora, como quien oía llover ¿acaso pensaba que estaba vacilándole? ¿O es que simplemente no le creía?

-¿No me has entendido?-preguntó arqueando una ceja.-He dicho que no me gustan los tíos. Pero no me gustan nada. Ni me siento atraído por ellos ni jamás he salido con uno, ni…

-Te he entendido perfectamente a la primera, Roxas, y te repito que me parece estupendo.-le cortó Sora dándole un mordisco a su bollo de crema, sintiéndose en la gloria al saborearlo dejándolo claro con la cara de placer que ponía al masticar.

-No estoy convencido que me hayas entendido.-susurró Roxas con cara de grima viendo los brillos que rodeaban a Sora mientras se comía el bollo relleno de crema pastelera.

-Claro que te he entendido, y de paso yo también quiero aclararte algo; a mí tampoco me gustan los tíos-le sorprendió Sora mientras comenzaba a zamparse esta vez las tostadas.

-¿Me estás vacilando?-preguntó incrédulo el rubio con un tic en el ojo derecho al escucharle lo que había dicho.

-Ajá, es justo lo que has oído. A mí tampoco me gustan los tíos.-le sonrió Sora dándole un nuevo mordisco a la tostada. El sabor exquisito del melocotón recorrió toda su boca de forma placentera, desde luego si había algo en el mundo que Sora pudiera disfrutar tanto eso era de la comida, sobretodo de los dulces.

-¡Pero si me acabas de decir…!-se alteró el rubio.

-Yo sólo te he preguntado que si te dijera que sí me gustas saldrías corriendo.-le cortó divertido viendo la cara de pasmo que tenía Roxas al oírle.-Pero en ningún momento te he aclarado que me gustes.

-¡La madre que te parió…!-siseó Roxas sintiendo que su homicida interior deseaba salir a flote para matar aquel castaño-¡¿Es que sólo sabes burlarte de mí?!

-Sólo te dejo creer lo que tú quieres, a ver si así te das cuenta que juzgas muy pronto a las personas. Mejor dicho, me juzgas a mi demasiado pronto.-le señaló hundiendo en el café uno de los cuernos del croissant para comenzar a comérselo.

-¡Aaaaarg!-resopló Roxas al sentirse burlado de nuevo por el castaño.

-Pero si me gustaría matizar en algo-continuó Sora tragando el trozo de croissant que estaba masticando. Roxas lo miró harto de sus bromitas.-Me alegra que no te gusten los tíos, porque así puedo ser el único tío que te pretenda y que lo consiga…

Roxas se quedó helado al escucharle, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría entero al sentir la intensa y afilada mirada que Sora le mandaba junto con aquella sonrisa llena de seguridad.

-…pero claro, eso sólo sería en el caso de que me gustes-finalizó Sora con una sonrisa jovial y divertida volviendo a llevarse otro trozo de croissant mojado a la boca.

Pero Roxas se sintió aún mas incomodo con la situación. Ya era incomoda la sola presencia de Sora en su lugar de trabajo, pero la conversación no le estaba llevando a ninguna parte y lo que el castaño le estaba dando a entender eran cosas que no quería ni imaginarse.

-Con tu permiso, debo atender al resto de los clientes-le dijo una vez le dejo claro que ya estaba servido con el desayuno, y se encaminó a atender a otra mesa con la clara intención de salir del paso de esa manera.

-Aún no me has respondido a lo de salir a tomar algo cuando termines el trabajo.-le dijo Sora tragando lo que masticaba.

-Mi respuesta no ha cambiado. No quiero ir contigo a ningún lado-le volvió a aclarar sintiendo mas aversión que antes hacia el castaño.

Sora, que al parecer se esperaba esa contestación, se encogió de hombros como si no le supusiera mayor importancia y siguió disfrutando de su desayuno con el ánimo propio de un niño pequeño. Momento que Roxas aprovechó de alejarse de ahí y atender a los otros clientes para seguir con su trabajo.

-"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?!"-pensaba el rubio para sí mismo mientras sonreía y tomaba nota de lo que les estaba pidiendo los clientes.-"No es que tuviera esperanza de que fuera lo contrario, pero ya me esperaba que ese idiota tuviera una rara fijación en mi. Pero ahora que lo sé ¿Qué debo hacer a partir de este momento? No quiero ni imaginar lo que acabarán pensando de mí si Sora, con lo descarado que es, me persigue a todos lados con esas intenciones de alce en celo"

Roxas contempló la opción de mandarle a paseo a Sora y tratar de ignorarlo, pero hacer como que no le veía no serviría de nada. Él mismo le había advertido que era muy insistente, y no iba a conformarse con un simple "no" ni a retirarse por ello, Sora exprimirá la situación tanto como le sea posible hasta conseguir lo que se propone, y Roxas no estaba para nada dispuesto a ceder a su acoso pero, realmente ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo para quitárselo de encima? Llamar a la policía no era una opción, Sora se había hecho cargo de que sus encuentros fueran solo el intento de un muchacho criado en el extranjero por hacer amigos. No tenia prueba alguna que confirmara que estaba siendo acosado.

-¡Roxas! ¡Ey, Roxas! ¡Roxas!-una voz le hizo regresar a la tierra sintiéndose sobresaltado por ello, inmediatamente volteó su cabeza hacia donde venía la voz encontrándose con un grupo de chicos de su edad.

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces antes de reconocerlos y esbozarles una sonrisa; eran compañeros suyos del instituto. No era la primera vez que amigos y compañeros del instituto iban al bar donde trabajaba a tomarse algo luego de las clases o de las actividades del club, en este caso eran dos parejas, a las chicas las conocía porque eran amigas de Olette y los chicos había competido contra ellos en el Struggle tanto del año pasado como en este año.

-Hola, chicos.-los saludó en cuanto llegó ante ellos con su libreta de anotaciones en mano dispuesto a apuntar lo que querían consumir. Roxas dirigió su mirada a la chica que tenía más cerca, sonriéndole divertido al ver su cabello-Nana ¿de nuevo te has cambiado el tinte del pelo?

Encantada con que su nuevo look llamase la atención, la llamada Nana, que lucía un largo y precioso cabello verde eucalipto, se apartó con una coquetería natural en ella un mechón de cara dándole un toque estiloso que no pasaba desapercibido.

-Ya me conoces; soy la chica arcoíris.-dijo de buen humor la chica sin dejar de atusarse con mimo el cabello para deleite del que era su novio.

-Y veo que tu chico y tú, además de compañeros sentimentales, ahora lo sois de peluquero.-señaló guasón señalando el pelo teñido de rojo del chico que, al oírle, le sonrió.

Nana era una chica estilosa en cuanto a ropa se refería, parecida a las chicas gal, y tenía una afición enorme con teñirse el cabello de todos los colores y tonalidades distintas cada cierto tiempo, era una de esas compañeras que Roxas conocía desde el primer curso de la secundaria baja, y solo podía recordar su natural color castaño en aquel primer curso, luego de ese año comenzó a teñirse el pelo al menos una vez cada dos meses. Rinto, su novio desde hacia año y medio, había estado siendo perseguido por Nana desde el principio de su relación engatusándolo para que probase algunos tintes para el pelo, y al parecer finalmente había sucumbido, y no parecía arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

-Me ha llevado engañado a la peluquería, tío, yo no quería pero no me ha dejado más opción-se encogió de hombros dando un suspiro melodramático.

-¡Anda, ni que te hubiera llevado apuntándote con un fusil!-bromeó su novia provocando la risa de los demás.-Además, si antes ya estabas guapo, ahora estás que arrasas. Soy la envidia de media humanidad.

Encantado por aquel piropo, Rinto le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa donde dejaba ver su blanca dentadura. Roxas consideraba a esos dos una pareja la mar de divertida, Nana era arrolladora, coqueta y de pelo multicolor mientras que Rinto era de apariencia chulesca pero con un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho, era del tipo de persona que le recordaban a su buen amigo Hayner.

-Nana-chan, no hables tan alto que nos está empezado a mirar todo el mundo.-dijo la voz tímida de la segunda chica que estaba sentada al lado de Nana.

-¡Vamos, Shinobu-chii! ¡Sólo estamos charlando con el chico popular del Struggle!-rió Nana señalando a Roxas.

-¡Nana-chan!-se ruborizó la llamada Shinobu hasta las orejas al sentirse observada por el rubio.

-Bueno, bueno, Nana, deja de avergonzar a mi novia.-señaló divertido Touya, abrazando por los hombros a Shinobu, que se sonrojó aun más ante su acercamiento.

Roxas rió interiormente ante la segunda pareja, tal para cual, como Nana y Rinto. La adorable y tímida Shinobu que parecía que siempre quería pasar desapercibida para todo el mundo, una chica normalita con el pelo corto negro hasta los hombros con gafas típicas que llevaría cualquier aficionado a leer muchos libros. Touya, su novio, es todo lo contrario a ella, muy sociable con un carácter tipo Nana, escandaloso, coqueto y, al igual que Rinto, de apariencia chulesca. Y algunos se preguntaran ¿Cómo alguien como Shinobu pudo salir con alguien como él? Nadie sabe en qué momento esos dos comenzaron a salir, aunque la atracción entre esos dos fue palpable desde el primer momento, eso sí, el carácter lanzado y espontaneo de Touya hizo que las primeras impresiones de Shinobu hacia él fueran las de un acosador.

Un principio divertido y digno para rodar un anime shojo a opinión pública.

-Bueno, chicos ¿hay algo que os apetezca tomar?-preguntó al fin Roxas dispuesto a ponerse apuntar las consumiciones.

-Pues…-iba a hablar Rinto cuando entonces se vio interrumpido.

-Vaya, vaya, cuanto bueno por aquí-comentó entonces una voz a la espalda de Roxas que, al reconocerla, le hizo tensarse y recorrerle una escalofrío.-Hola, chicos.

-¡Hola, Sora! ¡¿Qué tal lo llevas?! ¿También has venido a desayunar?-saludó Nana con su habitual efusividad.

-"No, hasta Nana y los demás le conocen"-se lamentó para sus adentros Roxas sin moverse del sitio.

-Sí, hoy me apetecía desayunar fuera en vez de en mi casa. Ya sabéis, siempre es más cómodo que otros cocinen para ti.-dijo Sora comenzando a charlar con el grupo de muy buen rollo mientras Roxas los miraba intentando comprender lo que pasaba.

-"No tiene ningún sentido".-pensó para si Roxas frunciendo el ceño al ver la tan animada charla-"Incluso Nana y los otros le reconocen y le tratan como si fuese un amigo de toda la vida ¿Qué clase de fenómeno paranormal es este?"

-Chicos, necesito que me ayudéis con una cosa-le escuchó decir a Sora con voz suplicante al grupo.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Touya curioso al escucharle con aquella vocecilla de carnero degollado.

-Este cabezón…-dijo señalando sin ninguna clase de discreción hacia Roxas, el cual se ruborizó y miró a ambos lados esperando que nadie estuviera mirando-, llevo un tiempo pidiéndole que salga conmigo a cualquier sitio pero se cree que voy a atacarle o algo ¿creéis que podéis hacerle ver que no voy hacerle nada como se piensa? Yo sólo quiero salir con él a cualquier sitio para divertirnos…

-¡¿PERO QUE…?!-exclamó Roxas impactado porque Sora estuviera jugando así de sucio de hacerle presión social para ceder a sus demandas.

-¿En serio piensas eso, Roxas?-preguntó Nana mirándole con una ceja arqueada, sorprendida con lo que estaba contando Sora.

-Joder, tío, vale que Sora vaya detrás de ti pero tampoco tienes que tratarle con tanto desprecio-suspiró Touya como si sintiera pena de la situación.

-Es una pena, con lo buenos amigos que eráis antes…-comento en voz baja pero de forma audible la silenciosa de Shinobu.

-¿Amigos? ¿Éste y yo? ¿Desde cuándo?-exclamó con los pelos erizados cual gato Roxas cada vez entendiendo menos ¿Qué narices tenían sus compañeros en el cerebro para pensar eso?

-No tienes que ser tan borde como para comportarte así con él-le reprochó Rinto.-Sora y tú eráis uña y carne hasta hace nada ¿Acaso que le gustes ha hecho que te vuelvas así de insensible? ¡Joder, Roxas te creía mejor persona, tío!

-Bueno, bueno…esto se está yendo de madres…-bufó para sí mismo dándose una palmada en la frente no pudiéndose creer estar oyendo esas cosas de las bocas de sus propios compañeros.

-Vamos, Roxas.-habló esta vez Sora mirándole a la cara con una expresión risueña, igual que un niño que le pide a su madre que le compre una golosina.-Acepta salir conmigo después de trabajar, te prometo que lo pasaremos muy bien, que falta te hace.

-¡¿Cómo…?!-se ofendió Roxas.-¿Qué estas insinuando?!

-Insinúo que te estás volviendo un amargado.-le señaló sonriente con ambos dedos índices con el objetivo de enfadarlo aun más.-Por eso digo que si sales conmigo podrás desconectar y relajarte.

-Sí, si…claro que saldré contigo.-asintió Roxas con una sonrisa haciendo que Sora lo mirase sorprendido ante ello.-Lo haré…¡El día en que el cielo se caiga!-exclamó entonces rompiendo con las ilusiones de Sora.

-Joder, Roxas, que cruel.-dijo Nana sorprendida por la borderia que se estaba vertiendo el rubio sobre el moreno.

-Te estás pasando un poco ¿no crees?-cuestionó Touya.

-No…no os preocupéis.-dijo Sora recomponiéndose al instante volviendo a sonreír como siempre y, dispuesto a dejar en su sitio al de ojos azules, se le acercó lo suficiente a él invadiendo su espacio personal para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Oye, tú ¿qué crees que…?-empezó a decir Roxas ante su acercamiento.

-¿Sabes una cosa, rubio? Un "si" sabe mucho mejor cuando empieza siendo un "no"-le murmuró a la cara con una descarada coquetería que era imposible de disimular.

Ofendido por su descaro y sobretodo porque le haya llamado ¡rubio! con aquel tonito, Roxas se apartó de él de malos modos. No le soportaba.

-Cuando hayáis decidido que tomar, me avisáis, tengo otras mesas que atender.-siseó Roxas de mal humor, dejando la mesa de lado para irse a seguir trabajando en las otras.

A partir de ese momento, Sora no volvió acercarse a Roxas, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle, salvo para pedirle algo de beber en cuanto Roxas se acercó a tomarles nota. De un momento a otro, se había sentado junto al grupo de Nana y había comenzado una agradable charla con ellos. Durante un rato, Roxas no le quitó la vista de encima cuestionándose todo el tiempo que era lo que había hecho. De nuevo, se había percatado que todo el mundo parecía conocer a Sora y, lo peor, todo el mundo los relacionaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¡¿Cómo?!

-Roxas, concentrarte.-le dijo por lo bajo Kayano al pasar por su lado y verlo tan ido.

-¡Ah! Si, lo siento.-se disculpó Roxas volviendo a poner atención a lo que hacía.

De momento no serviría de nada darle vueltas el asunto, aunque recordarse a un caso de Expediente Warren, de esos que dan mal rollito de verdad ¿de qué iba a servirle preocuparse? De momento no podía hacer nada, pero se aseguraría que en cuanto llegase a casa intentar buscar información al respecto en internet, porque no era nada normal lo que pasaba, salvo sus amigos y él mismo todo el mundo estaba encantado con Sora, y Roxas necesitaba respuestas a las incógnitas que le rodeaban o iba a explotarle la cabeza. Porque nada de lo que estaba pasando con sus compañeros de instituto era ni medio normal.

Sin embargo, a partir de ese momento, Roxas ya no tuvo demasiado tiempo de pensar en el tema ni mucho menos mantener vigilado a Sora. Luego de que Nana y los demás terminasen de desayunar y pagaron lo que correspondía, salieron del bar junto a Sora a saber donde, no se lo dijeron, sólo que iban a salir a divertirse un rato con él por ahí. Roxas conocía un poco a Nana y estaba seguro que en cuanto a gustos, seguramente compartiría unos cuantos con Sora, sobretodo en lo que a licores se refiere, eso sí, Nana era mucho más discreta a la hora de conseguirse una botella. No sabía por cuanto, pero Roxas sabía que se había quitado de encima al moreno al menos durante un buen rato.

Al rato de marcharse ellos, todo en el bar se convirtió en una locura, terminaba una mesa de comer e irse para que entraran otras tres, y Roxas y Kayano no daban abasto para cubrir a todos. Ambos camareros corrían de un lado para otro y tenían que tener especial cuidado con los pedidos, llegó un punto en que todos se mezclaban de tal manera que hacían un lio, y Roxas se quiso morir. Bastante exhausto estaba como para que precisamente ese día el bar estuviera a rebosar y hubiera más trabajo que nunca, pero no se quejó en ningún momento, cuando más lleno estuviera más beneficios conseguía el bar y eso se reflejaba en su salario al final del mes y ¿para qué engañarnos? Ese dinero le venía demasiado bien. Así que a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, la adrenalina y las prisas le hicieron mantenerse firme y seguir trabajando a destajo durante todas las horas que le tocaba, eso sí, no tuvo tiempo ni para comer, y se pasó su hora de descanso también trabajando. El bar en ese momento no podía quedarse sin un camarero y Kayano no podía hacerse cargo de todo él solo.

No sabría decidir si la mañana se le había pasado rápida o lenta, pero cuando llegó el medio día y por la puerta entraron los camareros del turno de la tarde para servir las comidas, Roxas se sintió tan aliviado que casi se echaba a llorar y besar sus pies, pero no se lo pudo permitir. La hora de servir las comidas estaba a punto de realizarse y Roxas y Kayano debían cambiarse de ropa y salir del bar para dejar espacio a los del turno de la tarde.

-Buen trabajo, Roxas-le felicitó Kayano chocando la mano con el rubio, sintiéndose también cansado ante tanta actividad.

-Sí, pero juro que por momento pensé que iba a morir ahí dentro.-reconoció Roxas con una sonrisa cansada.

-Ha sido un buen día-sonrió satisfecho Kayano.-Que el bar este así de lleno siempre es beneficioso para nosotros.

-Si esto sucediera más a menudo, el jefe tendría que contratar a más camareros.-comentó Roxas risueño, también satisfecho.

-Sí, eso es cierto…-entonces, Kayano, fijándose en la cara de Roxas, cambió su expresión a una más preocupada.-Roxas ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? Sí, bueno, ya sabes, un poco cansado.-reconoció Roxas-El trabajo de hoy ha sido más intensivo que otras veces.

-Ya…-comentó Kayano no sintiéndose tranquilo.-Bueno, deberías irte a casa y descansar.

-La verdad, Kayano, es que…

-¡Roxas!-se escuchó una voz femenina que lo llamaba, el rubio al darse la vuelta se encontró con Nana trotando hacia él con una candorosa sonrisa seguida de su novio, sus amigos y…Sora.-¿Has terminado ya tu turno?

-Hola, Nana-la saludó con un cabeceo y una sonrisa.-Si, ya he terminado, estaba despidiéndome de Kayano, me iba a ir ahora mismo a casa y…

-Ah, no, de eso nada, guapetón que tú vas a venir con nosotros-le cortó Nana abrazándose al brazo de Roxas en lo que llegaban los demás.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?-preguntó confuso ante la sonrisa traviesa que tenía Nana en toda la cara.

-Hemos salido a tomar algo con Sora, y nos ha propuesto que te secuestremos durante un rato luego de tu trabajo para que puedas divertirte. Que últimamente andas de un humor que no hay quien te aguante-indicó Nana divertida dándole un toquecito a Roxas en la nariz con el dedo.

-Sora…-siseó Roxas mirando al susodicho que se mantenía tras el grupo con los brazos tras la cabeza sonriéndole con aquella expresión triunfal y el mensaje explicito en su cara que le decía claramente "te lo dije".-Agradezco el detalle, pero quiero irme a casa a descansar. Hoy ha sido un día ajetreado y…

-¡Vamos, Roxas!-intervino entonces Rinto colocándose al lado de su novia.-Siempre te la pasas con Hayner y los demás, por un día que salgas con nosotros a divertirte no va a matarte.

-Pero…

-¿Acaso es porque está Sora?-preguntó en ese momento Touya, que tenía el brazo rodeando los hombros de Shinobu, que estaba con la cabeza baja evitando meterse en aquel asunto delicado.-¿Nos rechazas porque Sora también se viene con nosotros? No estás siendo justo, y nos estás haciendo un feo muy gordo.

"Maldito seas, Sora" se escandalizó dentro de su cabeza el rubio dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo al castaño, que había ampliado su sonrisa. Menudo golpe bajo, el usar la buena fe de sus compañeros para conseguir sus objetivos ¿es que no tenía ni pizca de honor aquel loco? Se quedó mirando los ojos de Rinto y Nana, y luego los de Touya y Shinobu y no encontraba una excusa con la que decirles que no. Aunque alegara el cansancio, lo cierto es que en esos momentos aún no le había dado el bajón de después del trabajo, la adrenalina aun recorría su sistema, y lo mantenía bien despierto y activo.

-Disculpadme un segundo.-siseó Roxas quitándose de encima a Nana de forma brusca, para acercarse a grandes zancadas a Sora y tomarlo del brazo.-Tú, ven conmigo.-y sin darle opción de protestar, lo arrastró consigo a un lugar más apartado siendo observados en todo momento.

-Roxas, no tienes que ser tan brusco, habría ido contigo si me lo hubieras pedido-comentó Sora una vez Roxas lo soltó.

-¡¿A ti que narices se te pasa por la cabeza?!-cuestionó enfadado Roxas a la cara.

-¿A mí? Nada-se hizo el inocente encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me tomes por idiota-siseó Roxas.

-No lo hago, pero te recuerdo que antes te he dicho que puedo ser muy insistente y convincente si quería serlo, pero nunca te dije que sólo iba a serlo contigo-le sonrió de forma tranquila-Quiero salir contigo sea como sea, si no puede ser a solas porque no te sientes cómodo conmigo cerca que sea acompañados de otras personas con las que te sientas mejor. No me importa. Es cierto que no son tus amiguitos de siempre, pero si fuera con ellos sólo tendría a dos de mi parte y los otros dos estarían todo el tiempo intentando boicotearme así que…fui a lo seguro. Elegí a unos chicos con los que te llevas bien pero con los que no tienes la confianza suficiente como para montar un numerito delante de ellos porque yo te caiga mal, y te dé la excusa de irte a tu casa haciéndote el indignado.

-Eso es un juego muy rastrero y sucio por tu parte.-gruñó Roxas incrédulo y enfurecido.-¡Los estas utilizando!

-Sí, eso es lo que hago, pero mira, tengo el carisma suficiente para que funcione-le sonrió de forma candorosa.-Lo siento, Roxas, pero contigo voy a ir a por todas. Tienes metido entre ceja y ceja que soy alguien peligroso para ti, y nada más lejos de la realidad, y estoy dispuesto a hacértelo ver de un modo u otro.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa?-cuestionó Roxas a cada segundo más impresionado.-Cada vez te entiendo menos, por más que lo intento, no lo consigo ¿No me has dicho antes que no te gustaban los tíos? ¿Qué haces insistiendo tanto conmigo?

-¿Y por qué no?-contraatacó con otra pregunta como si estuviera de guasa.-Tienes toda la razón, y no me retracto; no me gustan los tíos. Nunca me han gustado.

Pero al quedarse en silencio, Roxas arqueó la ceja.

-¿Entonces…?-cuestionó entonces el rubio.

-Entonces nada, Roxas-negó Sora con la cabeza.-Tú me interesas y estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de acercarme a ti. Y si tengo que jugar sucio para conseguirlo, créeme, rubio, que lo haré.

Aquel apodo a Roxas le chirrió de mala manera y le miró con expresión enfadada.

-Antes de que digas nada, no debes preocuparte. No tengo intención alguna de tratarte como si fueras una chica.-señaló Sora con una sonrisa guasona.-No me van las cosas empalagosas de ese tipo, así que tranquilo que respetaré tu orgullo de hombre.

-¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE DEBE HACERME SENTIR ESO?!-bramó Roxas enfadado al escucharle decir eso.

-Roxas ¿va todo bien?-preguntó entonces Kayano, que aun no se había marchado acercándose a los chicos al escuchar a su compañero gritar de esa manera.

Roxas se quedó mirando fijamente a Sora con expresión rabiosa sintiendo a Kayano acercándose a ellos desde su espalda. Se esforzó en relajar la tensión de su semblante, debía evitar meter a Kayano en todo esto, por lo que pudiera ocurrir, por mucho que Sora jurase y perjurase que no era peligroso para él, Roxas tenía serias dudas a la hora de creerle. Lo mejor era mejor mantener apartado a Kayano, y a cualquiera que se acercase a él mientras Sora estuviera rondándole.

-Nada…no pasa nada, Kayano, no te preocupes.-se esforzó por decir el rubio sin apartar la mirada de Sora, que tampoco dejaba de mirarle y de sonreírle.

-Ey, chicos ¿a qué viene tanto secretismo?-intervino efusiva Nana lanzándose a la espalda de Roxas.-Bueno, Roxas, ya has hablado con Sora ¿verdad? ¡Pues ya esta! ¡Vamos todos juntos a echarnos unos bolos!

-¿A la bolera?-atinó a preguntar confuso Roxas, aturdido de tanta intervención.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué no?! La última vez que fuimos fue en el cumpleaños de Shinobu-chii, y mira, hoy nos apetece. Ya sabes, podemos hacer equipos y competir por ver quién consigue los mejores puntos.-señaló Nana.

Competir. Aquella era la palabra mágica que Roxas no era capaz de resistirse, era un chico que casi cualquier cosa la convertía en una competición. Amaba competir, le daba la dosis de adrenalina y diversión que necesitaba, pero hoy en día el único capaz de seguirle el ritmo a la hora de hacer cualquier tipo de competición era Hayner por lo que estuvo tentado a llamarle por teléfono para que se apuntara. Sin embargo, su sentido común le hizo desechar la idea, Sora iba a estar ahí y, aunque Hayner podría resultarle una gran ayuda para salir de ese embrollo, tampoco quería provocar una pelea callejera delante de todo el mundo.

-Bien…iré-claudicó Roxas sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba del todo bien, pero tampoco podía hacerles el feo a Nana y los otros. Lo cierto es que siempre estaba con Hayner, Naminé, Pence y Olette, rara vez se iba con otras personas, no era alguien que se sintiese cómodo con otros que no fueran sus amigos habituales, pero Nana siempre había sido buena persona con él, ni que decir de los otros. Rechazarlos porque fuera a ir Sora estaría muy feo.

"Además, quiero poder averiguar qué demonios les pasa para pensar que Sora es amigo mío"-se dijo mentalmente.

-¡Bien! ¡Roxas se viene!-exclamó entusiasmada Nana alzando el brazo a modo de victoria.

-Roxas, ¿pero estas bien haciendo esto?-preguntó entonces Kayano mirando a la cara al rubio.-Estás reventado…

-Estoy bien, Kayano-le sonrió Roxas para darle confianza.-Vete tranquilo a tu casa y mañana nos vemos a la hora de abrir el bar.

-Roxas…-murmuró su compañero preocupado.

-¡Pues todo decidido! ¡Nos vamos todos a la bolera!-exclamó Nana siendo secundada por el resto contagiados por su entusiasmo.

Roxas, resignándose a lo que había, decidió dejarse llevar por aquel grupo y por Sora hacia la bolera que había cerca de la estación. Como Roxas se esperaba, no se sentía del todo cómodo, a pesar de lo habladora que era Nana echó de menos la presencia de Olette contando las mismas cosas que ella, y las bromas que Hayner le dedicaba para pelearse por el camino, o Pence dando uno de sus discursitos filosóficos, o Naminé caminando abrazada de su brazo. Roxas no era ningún solitario, siempre supo llevarse bien con todo el mundo, pero salirse de su grupo de amigos siempre le perturbaba como si las cosas no estuviera en orden. Pero claro, el que era la cumbre de su incomodidad no era otro que cierto castaño que se había empeñado en caminar a su lado durante todo el trayecto, no le hablaba, no le miraba, no le tocaba pero ahí estaba, recordándole con su sola presencia que iba a estar todo el tiempo cerca de él.

Llegaron a la bolera luego de una media hora andando, como era costumbre, los locales próximos a la estación están llenos de gente. Las parejas se veían por doquier, los grupos de amigos que iban por la zona a divertirse o hacer compras, incluso Roxas le llamó la atención las típicas chicas Gal que se paseaban por las tiendas de ropa cara con sus tremendos zapatos de plataforma que las hacía parecer gigantes, sus vestimentas glamurosas, sus maquillajes y sus estilosos peinados. Desde luego, había zonas de Tokio donde podías encontrarte a gente de todo tipo y de todas las tribus urbanas posibles mirases a donde mirases, ahora eran chicas gal, otras veces eran aficionadas al cosplay que se paseaban por la ciudad disfrazadas de cualquier personaje, ya estuviera a la moda o fuera muy conocido, otras veces eran góticos y dentro de este mismo grupo, los preferidos de Roxas, se encontraban las Ghotic Lolita o Lolitas Góticas; Chicas vestidas igual que las muñecas de porcelana del estilo de la época Victoriana y Edwardiana. Roxas no era ningún entendido en el tema, pero aquella le parecía una vestimenta como poco curiosa y digna de admirar por lo trabajado que debía ser a la hora de hacerlas, aunque claro, si le daba por preguntarle a Olette seguro que era capaz de darle una charla de horas contándole la historia de la vestimenta desde su creación hasta la moda en los tiempos actuales.

-¿En qué piensas, Roxas?-preguntó Touya al escucharle dar una risa por lo bajo.

-No, nada, sólo me estaba acordando de una cosa.-negó Roxas no queriendo darle importancia a sus pensamientos.

-Chicos-habló entonces Rinto deteniéndose en su caminata y haciendo que Nana soltase su brazo- ¿podéis ir vosotros metiéndoos dentro? Me gustaría hablar con Roxas un momento. Tú también Sora.

-Vale, no tengo ningún problema.-se encogió de hombros el moreno y sonriendo con la misma alegría de siempre tomó a Nana del brazo.-Pero te robo a tu novia un ratito.

-Ey, la quiero de vuelta ¿me has entendido?-bromeó Rinto de buen humor en lo que los demás iban entrando dentro del local.

-¿Qué pasa, Rinto?-preguntó Roxas en cuanto pudo ver que se encontraban a solas.

-Vale, estamos a solas, y quiero poder hablarte con toda la sinceridad del mundo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Rinto poniéndose serio, Roxas sorprendido por su cambio abrupto asintió prestándole toda su atención.-¿Qué ha pasado exactamente entre Sora y tú?

A Roxas se le agrió la expresión en cuanto le escuchó hacerle esa pregunta a Rinto, exasperado, se pasó una mano por su rubia cabellera buscando la calma y las palabras adecuadas.

-Mejor quiero que seas tú el que me responda a esto ¿Qué mierda os hace pensar que Sora es amigo mío?-pero estaba claro que a esas alturas, calma era lo que menos podía reunir Roxas.

La cara de Rinto al escucharle decir eso fue todo un poema, como si no estuviera creyendo lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Tú te estás oyendo, Roxas?-cuestionó el pelirrojo-No entiendo ese desprecio tan grande hacia Sora. Ha sido tu mejor amigo desde hace años y ahora, que está más que claro que le gustas, le estas tratando como si tuviera la peste…

-¡Sora nunca ha sido amigo mío!-insistió Roxas empezando a ponerse más nervioso.-¡Y mi mejor amigo siempre ha sido Hayner!

-¡¿Pero qué narices te pasa?!-exclamó Rinto sin lograr entender aquel comportamiento.-Tú nunca has sido un homófobo, y siempre has sido leal a tus amigos ¿Por que cuando Sora ha dejado claro que le gustas le estás tratando de tal manera que ya hasta reniegas de haber sido su amigo?

-¡YO NO SÉ QUIEN ES SORA!-exclamó más que harto haciendo sobresaltar al pelirrojo ante su reacción.-No sé quien es Sora…-repitió en voz más baja ante la cara de sorpresa de Rinto.-Conocí a Sora hace cuatro días, el mismo día del festival escolar…

-Roxas….pero ¿Qué estás diciendo…?-cuestionó incrédulo Rinto-Sora lleva contigo muchos años, habéis ido juntos a la primaria…

-Mira, no sé qué está pasando aquí ni que pasa con ese tipo, pero puedo jurarte que en mi infancia no tuve ningún amigo que se llamase Sora. No sé quién es ese chico que ha entrado en la bolera con los otros, pero puedo asegurarte que yo no le conocía hasta hace cuatro días.

-Pero ¿no te das cuenta que lo que estás diciendo es una locura?-cuestionó Rinto.-Roxas, deberías pensar en lo que estás diciendo y…

-¿Crees que es cosa mía?-cuestionó Roxas cruzándose de brazos.-Ni Hayner, ni Pence, ni Naminé ni Olette saben quién es, al igual que yo, lo conocieron hace cuatro días. Si les preguntas a cualquiera de ellos te dirán exactamente lo mismo que yo; Sora nunca ha formado parte de nuestras vidas, nunca ha sido compañero nuestro en el instituto, ni mucho menos ha sido amigo nuestro.

-Roxas…pero es que…estás diciendo cosas sin sentido-susurró Rinto-Todos hemos visto que Sora siempre ha estado ahí…siempre ha estado con vosotros desde pequeños, siempre.

-Por eso digo que no entiendo que es lo que pasa con él. No sé que pasó en el día del festival, que de pronto todo el mundo parecía conocerle de toda la vida cuando al entrar en clase nadie supo quien era, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta, Rinto. Según tú y todo el mundo, Sora ha sido amigo mío desde hace años ¿no?

-S…Si.

-¿Recuerdas la competición de Struggle del año pasado?-preguntó entonces recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Rinto.-¿Cuál fue el resultado?

-Perdiste ante Sora.-contestó Rinto parpadeante, confuso por todo lo que estaba pasando.-Si, estuviste escondido tras un árbol y Sora te atacó por la espalda y…

-Quien me venció fue Hayner-le cortó de pronto-El año pasado me resbalé y caí al suelo, Hayner aprovechó ese momento para darme los tres toques que me dejaron fuera de la competición.

-Roxas, eso no es verdad-negó Rinto-Todos lo vimos, todos vimos que fue Sora quien te venció y ganó el Struggle.

-¿En serio?-sonrió torcido Roxas.-Pues respóndeme una cosa, aquella vez tú estabas con Shinobu apuntando los nombres de los competidores que quedaban en el juego. En la final ¿Qué nombres eran los que quedaban en la lista?

Rinto abrió la boca para contestarle pero entonces algo pareció hacer click en su cabeza porque abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no pudo decir una sola palabra. Abrió y cerró la boca como si fuera un pez, sintiendo que la cabeza acababa de recibir un cortocircuito y de pronto nada de lo que pensaba tenía sentido.

-Sólo…sólo tu nombre y el de Hayner…-murmuró consternado tocándose su cabellera roja.

-Si…sólo mi nombre y el de Hayner.-asintió Roxas-Eso fue porque en el Struggle del año pasado en la final solo estábamos Hayner y yo, y fue Hayner quien salió vencedor, la Kaichou fue quien le dio la cinta de ganador y el premio. Pero según tú, fue Sora quien me venció ¿Dónde estaba Hayner, entonces? ¿En qué momento fue eliminado del juego? ¿Y por qué en la lista que tú y Shinobu estabais escribiendo no aparecía el nombre de Sora sino el de Hayner?

Consternado por el embotellamiento que tenía en la cabeza, Rinto no fue capaz de contestarle. El juego del Struggle el año pasado fue la novedad del año y tanto él como Shinobu estaban a cargo de hacer la función de lo que ahora era el panel de jugadores. Y Lo cierto es que lo que Rinto recordaba no coincidía con lo que había estado apuntando y comentando con Shinobu en su momento, recordaba a Sora riendo y venciendo a Roxas en el juego, pero aquellos apuntes y sus comentarios con Shinobu podía recordar que estaban nombrando sólo a Hayner y a Roxas.

-P…Pero…-musitó hundido en la consternación, incapaz de encontrarle sentido.

-Nada tiene sentido ¿verdad?-cuestionó Roxas al ver su expresión-Ese Sora no sé de dónde ha salido ni que es lo que ha hecho para que vosotros y todo el instituto recordéis esas cosas que nunca han pasado. Pero yo no conozco a ese chico, ni mis amigos tampoco lo conocen-entonces encarándole una última vez sentención.-Si aun te cuesta creer en lo que digo ve al club de audiovisuales y busca las grabaciones del festival del año pasado y dime si en algún momento Sora aparece en alguno de esos video.

Y sin más, Roxas entró al interior del establecimiento de la bolera dejando atrás a un muy consternado Rinto que se rascaba su pelirroja cabellera en un intento de darle sentido al desbarajuste de recuerdos que tenía dentro de su cabeza. La conversación de momento se quedaría ahí, Roxas era el primero que quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando pero no podía estar dándole explicaciones a todo el mundo porque entonces se quedaría sin saber que pasaba en realidad. Tenía la teoría en la cabeza de que si contaba lo que pensaba y creía de la situación, todo el mundo, al igual que Rinto ahora, se daría cuenta que algo raro estaba pasando con Sora, y si eso ocurría entonces Sora se cerraría en banda o volvería a desaparecer. Aunque Roxas deseaba que Sora desapareciera de su vida, no lo vio conveniente, prefería tenerlo a la vista de momento y saber que era lo que estaba pasando, si ahora huyera entonces podría acosarlo desde la sombra y Roxas quería poder evitarse una situación así.

Era un pensamiento un tanto peliculero, pero con Sora, que uno no sabía por dónde iba a salir ni como reaccionaria al verse descubierto, era mejor estar prevenidos y pensar bien lo que se iba hacer a continuación.

-"Quizá no tendría que haberle dicho nada a Rinto"-pensó para si Roxas viendo como Sora charlaba con Touya mientras las chicas empezaban a ponerse las zapatillas de la bolera y a decidir que bolas iban a usar para el primer saque.-"Pero tampoco puedo permitir que Sora crea que puede controlar mi vida poniéndome en contra a los demás"

-¡Roxas!-saludó Nana desde su posición con la mano en alto.-¡Vamos, muéstrame que es lo que puedes hacer, chico popular del Struggle!

-Esperemos que sepas con quien te estás poniendo chulita, señorita-sonrió Roxas tomando una de las enormes bolas y posicionándose sobre unos de los pasillos frente a la pila de bolos al final de este-Porque donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala.

Y nada más terminar de decir eso, lanzó con fuerza la bola haciéndola rodar en línea recta y el impacto contra los bolos fue ensordecedor. Nana se quedó mirando impresionada el _strike_ que el rubio se acababa de marcar en su cara y con toda aquella chulería que siempre tenía encima cuando estaba compitiendo por cualquier cosa. Nana, una chica con mucho amor propio, le devolvió la mirada chula y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo no soy como tu amiguito Hayner-se permitió recordárselo poniendo las manos en las caderas a modo de jarra-Pero puedo asegurarte que a los bolos no me gana nadie.

A partir de ahí, Roxas se concentró en el juego. Como siempre le pasaba, cuando se trataba de competir, todo lo demás pasaba a un segundo plano. A veces perdía, otras ganaba. Pero lo importante es que lo estaba disfrutando ¿y lo bueno? Oh, lo mejor de todo es que pudo permitirse creerse superior ante Sora, porque hubo algunas rondas en las que el rubio le tocó jugar contra Sora para conseguir puntos ¡y le había vencido en todas! Y aquello era un placer que Roxas no pudo evitar exteriorizar.

-¡_STRIKE_!-exclamó Touya en el último tiro que había atinado Roxas, mientas que Sora solo pudo derribar cuatro bolos.

Envalentonado por la situación, Roxas miró gustoso la cara de desconcierto de Sora al verse tan atrás en cuanto a puntos en comparación con él. En cuanto sus ojos conectaron, Roxas le sonrió con chulería y, acordándose como se había estado dirigiendo a él antes, le dijo:

-Oye, moreno ¿tú que miras?

Sora se quedó parpadeando sorprendido al ver a Roxas dirigirse a él de esa forma, sus modos eran burlescos, eso sin duda. Pero le gustó. Le gustó la forma y la seguridad con la que se le había dirigido a él para soltarle aquello, y además, le pareció divertido que entrara al trapo. Roxas no se percató de lo que había hecho al estar tan inmerso en la atmosfera de la competición, pero le había dejado claro a Sora que había caído en su provocación y sus burlas, que se sentía afectado por las cosas que le decía. Y eso para el moreno, no era sino una victoria de aquella batalla, una de muchas que tenía que librar y ganar si quería obtener lo que deseaba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar disfrutando del momento, Sora ya no se sentía tan cómodo como antes. Roxas estaba haciendo movimientos extraños, las ojeras que tenia bajo sus ojos se estaban marcando cada vez más evidenciando que se tenía exhausto y le estaba dando un aspecto demacrado. Sora no necesitaba muchos más datos para comprender que Roxas se estaba encontrando mal, la acalorada sensación de competir le dejaba anestesiado a las sensaciones de cansancio pero su cuerpo iba a sucumbir de un momento a otro y Sora estaba cada vez más convencido que no había sido buena idea haber arrastrado a Roxas aquella salida. Roxas necesitaba dormir y con urgencia.

-Vamos, koi, demuéstrale a este creído que puedes arrasar con él-exclamó divertida Nana a su novio.

Rinto había estado casi todo el juego metido en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de pasarse la mano por la cabeza como si estuviera nervioso ni de mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Roxas y Sora, luego sacudía la cabeza para luego intentar volver al juego pero al rato volvía lo mismo de antes de pasarse la mano a la cabeza. Estaba claro que la información que le había dicho Roxas, y los recuerdos que tenía en la cabeza no le dejaban tranquilo, tanto era así que en todo el juego no había conseguido ni un mísero punto. No podía, no era capaz de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, todo lo tenía demasiado confuso. Nana se acercó a él varias veces preocupada por su falta de atención a lo que estaba haciendo, y a Rinto le costaba convencerla de que se encontraba bien, no quería hacerla tener los mismos dolores de cabeza que tenía él.

Roxas, cada vez más cansado, al terminar su último tiro aprovechó que en ese momento tiraban Shinobu y Touya para irse hacía el bar del local a tomar algo de beber ¡estaba sediento! Se sentó en un taburete alto en la barra y pidió un refresco, nada más le fue servido en un vaso largo, tomó la mitad de su contenido de un trago.

-No deberías beber tan deprisa, podría sentarte mal.-comentó una voz tras él, ya Roxas comenzaba a estar habituado a escuchar esa voz, por lo que no se tomó la molestia de voltear para mirarle, solo dio otro sorbo, esta vez más corto, a su bebida antes de hablar.

-Si vienes a tomar algo me parece bien, si vienes a molestarme mejor piérdete.-contestó Roxas jugueteando a mover su vaso y los hielos que estaban dentro.

-Vaya, que frío eres conmigo, Roxas, cuando hasta hace nada parecías estar de muy buen humor.-comentó Sora sentándose en el otro taburete al lado de Roxas.

-Por supuesto, no voy a dejar que alguien como tú crea que puede arruinarme la diversión.-se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no quiero arruinarte nada, Roxas-se encogió de hombros Sora dejando descansar su rostro en su puño sosteniéndose con el codo en la barra.-Mi idea era poder pásamelo contigo, yo de momento lo estoy consiguiendo, y por lo que veo tú también estás divirtiéndote.-entonces cambiando su expresión por otra más suave, se quedó mirando durante unos segundos-Pero creo que de momento, deberíamos dejarlo aquí y que te fueras a casa.

-¿Perdona?-arqueó Roxas una ceja esta vez sí mirándolo a la defensiva-¿Ahora vas a venirme a decir tú cuando irme?

-Es que estás agotado, Roxas-le señaló Sora la cara dejando claro sus enormes ojeras y su rostro ligeramente demacrado.-Llevas arrastrando cansancio desde hace unos días, estoy viendo que cada vez que te sientas te cuesta más levantarte. No estás bien. Necesitas irte a casa y dormir todas las horas que tu cuerpo te reclama.

Tenía razón, y Roxas lo sabía pero no estaba dispuesto a dársela ni a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Que me lo diga precisamente el que me ha hecho esta encerrona para salir con él a echarme unos bolos es irónico ¿no te parece?-cuestionó con chulería intentando dar otro sorbo a su refresco, sin embargo, la mano de Sora se interpuso entre el líquido dulce y sus labios, obligándolo a bajar el vaso hasta la barra para volver a mirarle.

-Tienes razón, yo te he hecho venir aquí porque no había nada que más me apeteciera que compartir un rato contigo, aunque fuera estando con otras personas.-reconoció Sora mirándole con seriedad-Pero ahora veo que me he equivocado, tendría que haberte dejado ir a casa y haber salido contigo cuando estuvieras en mejores condiciones, pero ahora mismo no lo estás. Necesitas dormir. Por favor, Roxas, vete a casa, si quieres te acompañaremos todos.

-¡Oh, que sorpresa! ¡Tú, Sora, el chico que parece que todo lo ve y todo lo controla se ha equivocado, que honor que me lo reconozcas!-se mofó-Pues qué lástima, moreno, porque ya es un poco tarde para que te arrepientas de ello-siseó Roxas tomándose de un trago el contenido de su vaso, dejó en la barra unas monedas,-Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero seguir divirtiéndome.- y dicho eso regresó junto a los demás sin mirar al otro.

Se echó encima unas cuantas partidas más, quería dejarle claro a Sora que no podía arruinarle la vida como pretendía por su jueguecito sádico que andaba maquinando. Quería dejarle claro que podía disfrutar, divertirse, bromear, reír y vacilar a sus compañeros y que su mundo no iba a detenerse por él. Lo mejor para enfrentarse a un pesado, era dejarle claro que no era tan influyente en tu vida como cree serlo, y ahora que Sora parecía no querer quitarle la vista de encima, Roxas quería aprovechar eso para dejárselo bien claro.

-Bien…-susurró Roxas cuando volvió a llegarle el turno de lanzar la bola hacia los bolos donde, si atinaba, ganaría la partida que estaba teniendo contra Shinobu-Con este tiro se decide todo.

-Oye, Roxas…-murmuró a su lado la vocecilla de Shinobu-¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?-volteó a verla con una sonrisa de diversión-¿Acaso estas intentando distraerme?

-Roxas, es que no tienes buena cara-señaló la tímida muchacha con la cabeza baja pero sin cortar el contacto visual.-Y hace rato que te están temblando las piernas cada cierto tiempo.

-Eh…-fue a murmurar Roxas y al bajar la mirada para verse las piernas sí que se percató de un temblor que había en ellas.-Ah…eso…

De pronto, su mente se colapsó y el bajón le vino de golpe. Un incesante mareo lo invadió por completo, todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso y se movía de manera extraña, de pronto, sus oídos comenzaron a captar la voz de Shinobu como si estuviera muy lejos a pesar de tenerla a metro y medio de distancia. Las piernas le temblaron rápidamente y sentía su cuerpo más pesado que de costumbre y pudo sentir como estaba tan mareado que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Tanto su cuerpo como su menta ya no pudieron con tanta presión y sucumbieron, las piernas ya no podían con el peso del cuerpo y Roxas cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Pero entonces, justo antes de que la gravedad hiciera lo propio y fuera a caer de lado, unos brazos lo rodearon rápidamente por el lado contrario y lo irguieron, haciendo que su cabeza quedase apoyada en un pecho ajeno.

-Se veía venir…-dijo la voz de Sora en un suspiro. Desde hace un buen rato que estaba viendo que Roxas se tambaleaba y que no podía con su alma, aquel rubio cabezón estaba tan centrado en demostrarle que no podía con él que se había descuidado a si mismo ¿Qué era lo que pretendía conseguir exactamente? ¿Fastidiarlo? Porque lo único que ha conseguido ha sido fastidiarse él solo.

-¡Roxas! ¡Oh, Kami-sama! ¡¿Estás bien?!-se apresuró en preguntar Nana corriendo al lado de ambos chicos.

-¡Se ha desmayado de pronto!-exclamó Shinobu preocupada.

-Tío ¿Qué ha pasado?-quiso saber Touya.

-No ha sido buena idea hacerle venir aquí-susurró Sora estrechando a Roxas contra sí mismo.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?-preguntó Nana viendo los ojos desorbitados de Roxas, no estaba desmayado, pero parecía desorientado, como si no estuviera consciente de donde estaba.

-Que tiene una falta de sueño terrible.-dijo Sora intentando acomodarlo en su pecho para brindarle algo de confort-Lleva días en las que apenas consigue dormir, y el trabajo duro del bar no ha contribuido a que pueda dormir las horas que necesita. Y ahora…

-Oh ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos a Hayner?-preguntó Shinobu nerviosa sin saber muy bien cómo proceder ante la situación.

-No.-negó Sora-Yo le llevaré a casa, si Hayner viene ahora y ve a Roxas en este estado me echará la culpa a mí.

-Te echará la culpa de todos modos si te ve llegar a su casa con Roxas así-contraatacó Rinto tomando a Roxas de uno de sus brazos y pasarlo por encima de sus hombros para ayudar a Sora a cargarlo-Mejor vamos a llevarlo todos juntos a su casa, así aunque Hayner diga algo verá que ha sido culpa de todos. Aquí nadie se ha dado cuenta de que Roxas estaba tan mal, todos tenemos parte de responsabilidad.

-Madre mía, Roxas también podría haber dicho algo ¿no?-musitó Touya viendo el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba el rubio.

-Es un cabezón…-contestó Sora cargando por su lado a Roxas-…estando yo delante no iba a decir nada a nadie.

-En serio, voy a acabar pensando que en el fondo os mola ese rollito que os traéis entre manos.-comentó Nana arqueando una ceja pensándose que la tensión entre esos dos estaba llegando a puntos demasiado exagerados para ser reales.

Y de esa manera, siendo cargado desde ambos lados de su cuerpo por Sora y por Rinto, Roxas fue llevado hacia su casa, y lo cierto es que no era nada fácil, sobretodo luego de que se hubiera desmayado. Caminar por las calles de Tokio llevando a cuestas alguien de esa manera daba lugar a muchas miradas indiscretas y malos entendidos, viéndolo a ojos de un extraño parecía que Roxas había pasado una tarde loca en una discoteca bailando y bebiendo sin control hasta caer borracho como una cuba, y ahora sus amigos tuvieran que hacerse cargo de llevarlo a su casa a dormir la mona. Shinobu pasó mucha vergüenza, al ver tantas miradas cernidas sobre ellos cargando a Roxas, sobretodo a la hora de tomar el tren que iba a llevarlos a la zona donde vivía el rubio. Todos maldijeron que precisamente a Roxas tuviera que darle el bajonazo cuando estaba lejos de su casa, cargar con él a cuestas haciendo aquel recorrido con tantos mirones no era algo fácil de llevar, Nana que era más desvergonzada que el resto, ignoró las miradas y se preocupó de hacer que Roxas bebiera algo de agua durante el trayecto…lo que daba una imagen aun más penosa al pobre rubio. Nana lo hacía con toda su buena intención, pero desde luego no ayudaba a que no empeorara la imagen que estaban dando ante todas las personas con las que se cruzaban.

Al final, entre unas cosas y otras, pudieron llegar hasta el bloque de pisos donde Roxas vivía junto a Hayner, pero en vez de llamar al rubio más alto por el telefonillo decidieron que les abriera un vecino cualquiera, no querían que Hayner bajase las escaleras hasta ellos como un histérico. Minutos después tomaron el ascensor y Touya presionó el botón que los iba a llevar al piso correspondiente, donde se demoraron más o menos medio minuto.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, Nana fue directa hacia el timbre y presionó el botón un par de veces escuchando su característico sonido en el interior de la vivienda. Para luego escuchar desde dentro a Hayner gritar "¡Voy!".

La puerta se abrió, y un rubio alto de pintas de macarra que todos los presentes conocían se dio a ver.

Hayner, al ver aquel grupito, parpadeó confundido por su visita pues no les esperaba pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada cuando sus ojos se fijaron de inmediato en que su mejor amigo se encontraba siendo cargado por dos de ellos y en estado aparentemente inconsciente. Hayner palideció al verlo, sobretodo cuando sus ojos reconocieron al instante a uno de los que lo cargaban. El malnacido de Sora.

-¡ROXAS!-gritó Hayner, como era de esperarse, como un histérico y fue corriendo a tomar a su mejor amigo.-¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!-gritó dirigiendo su mirada a Sora, el cual estaba lejos de sentirse intimidado pero por una vez no contestó, no tenía con que hacerlo.

-¡Hayner, tranquilízate!-dijo Touya saliendo en defensa del moreno.-No la tomes con Sora, Roxas se ha desmayado porque ha sufrido un colapso por falta de sueño.

Hayner, furioso como se sentía en esos momentos, arrebató a su amigo de los brazos de Sora y de Rinto, pudiendo cargar con él gracias a su fuerza física, pero Roxas ahora era un peso muerto, no se mantenía en pie y así era difícil guiarle.

-Déjame que te ayude…-murmuró Sora en voz baja acercándose un paso.

-¡No se te ocurra acercarte!-le gritó Hayner a la cara impidiéndole acercarse a Roxas- ¡Ya has hecho suficiente ¿no te parece?!-Sora, sintiéndose mal por lo ocurrido, no se atrevió a contradecir a Hayner. No esta vez. No se sentía con ánimos de vacilar al rubio y acercarse de todos modos a ayudar a Roxas, se sentía cohibido como para hacer eso.

-Lo siento mucho…-murmuró abatido pero con un tono de voz tan bajo que fue imposible que le oyeran.

-¡Olette! ¡Naminé!-gritó Hayner con fuerza e instantes después la puerta vecina se abrió dejando ver a las dos chicas, que hasta hace un momento se encontraban juntas viendo una película, que se llevaron las manos a la boca al ver la situación.

-¡Roxas!-exclamó Naminé yendo rauda a ayudar a Hayner a cargarlo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-quiso saber la castaña posicionándose tras Roxas para enderezarle.

-¡Pregúntale a ese amiguito tuyo que tanto aprecias!-gruñó Hayner señalando con la mirada a Sora, que en esos momentos tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, incapaz de mirarlos a la cara.

Olette se sorprendió a ver a Sora de nuevo rondando por ahí.

-Sora…-murmuró Olette mirándole mientras Naminé y Hayner se llevaban a Roxas al interior de la casa, siendo ayudados de paso por Rinto y Touya.

-Lo siento…-murmuró Sora lanzando al mirada y dejando que Olette viera la expresión más apenada que nunca había visto en alguien. Se sintió sobrecogida al ver aquella expresión en alguien tan alegre como lo era el castaño-No quería que esto terminase de este modo. Sólo…sólo quería estar con él un rato.

-Sora…-murmuró apenada Olette sin saber que decirle al muchacho para que no se sintiese tan mal. No podía hacer nada, Olette se caracterizaba por ser muy comprensiva, más incluso que sus amigos, pero no sabía qué era lo que había pasado sólo que Roxas volvía a casa desmayado y que Sora era quien lo traía. De momento no quería hacerse ninguna idea ni acusar a nadie, ahora lo importante era saber si Roxas estaba herido o no, por lo que, sin sentirse capaz de decirle nada al castaño en esos instantes, se dio la vuelta para entrar al hogar de sus amigos rubios.

Dentro del hogar de los rubios, los chicos hicieron lo que pudieron para llevar a un inconsciente Roxas hasta su habitación. Naminé y Olette tuvieron que apartar las cosas que se interponían en el camino para evitar que se tropezaran, lo que le faltaba al rubio más bajo era despertarse con un chichón en la frente.

-Venga…con cuidado...vigila la cabeza-dirigió Hayner a los demás mientras iban acomodándolo en su cama.-¡Kami-sama ¿Qué narices le ha pasado?!

-Ya te lo hemos dicho.-dijo Touya algo malhumorado por aquel tono.-Tiene falta de sueño y se ha desmayado. Así que tranquilo, que ni se ha emborrachado ni nadie le ha drogado.

-Falta de sueño, eh…-murmuró más calmado Hayner mirando a su dormido amigo tendido en la cama en un sueño profundo.-Joder, Roxas ¿Cómo te dejas hacer eso?

Naminé esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aliviada de saber que, dentro de lo que cabía, Roxas estaba bien, por un momento al verlo desmayado y siendo cargado temió que hubiera tenido algún tipo de accidente y estuviera herido.

-Naminé-escuchó una voz al lado suyo, al voltear se encontró con la cara de Rinto mirándola desde toda su altura.

-¿Rinto?-preguntó parpadeante la rubia sintiéndose intimidada de aquella penetrante mirada.

-Escucha, esta noche voy a mandarte un mensaje a tu teléfono móvil, necesito hablar contigo de algo.-indicó el pelirrojo dando dos toques a su propio teléfono.

-¿No puede ser ahora?-preguntó Naminé y al ver que éste negaba con la cabeza, asintió-Muy bien pero ¿puedo saber al menos de qué se trata?

-Necesito constatar un par de cosas con respecto al festival escolar del año pasado-le dijo en voz baja teniendo mucho cuidado de no ser oído por nadie más.

Naminé, intuyendo que Roxas tenía que haberle dicho algo, asintió sin indagar más en el tema, ya ella hablaría con él cuando fuera pertinente.

-Venga, chicos, todos fuera, dejémosle que duerma.-dijo Hayner empezando a sacar a todo el mundo de la habitación y apagar la luz.

Pese a la buena disposición de Nana y los demás, aquella desagradable situación pudo con la paciencia de Hayner. Les echó la bronca de haber permitido que Sora les manipulase para poder acercarse a Roxas, que si sabían que Roxas no quería acercarse a él no era asunto suyo y no tenían derecho a intervenir haciéndose los reconciliadores. Nana, que se sintió ofendida por la acusación, discutió acaloradamente con el rubio más alto durante varios minutos reprochándole a él su mala forma de actuar hacia Sora y poniendo en duda esa lealtad hacia los amigos que siempre había presumido de tener. La tensión era cada vez más palpable en el aire y dado que tanto Hayner como Nana era de los que cuando empezaban a discutir ya no era posible pararlos Rinto y Naminé creyeron oportuno despedirse y dejar las cosas como estaban antes de que los puñales volaran entre esos dos.

Sora, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, había desaparecido y Olette fue la primera en notarlo. El moreno no había entrado en la casa, ni había esperado fuera a que alguien le dijera que Roxas estaba bien, como siempre sólo desapareció sin decirle nada a nadie. En parte Olette lo agradecía, Hayner estaba muy alterado podría perder los nervios al verle y comenzar una pelea absurda porque era evidente que para Hayner, Sora el indiscutible culpable de que Roxas haya llegado a casa en ese estado. Por otro lado, la castaña se sintió mal al no poder hacer nada por Sora, se veía tan abatido y nadie se había parado a reparar en cómo se estaba sintiendo, todas las atenciones eran para Roxas en aquel momento y nadie tenía tiempo de hacerse cargo de atender a Sora, ya fuera para bien o para mal. Olette se lamentó el no haberse dado más prisa y estar con él para animarle a que Roxas no tenía nada malo y que dejara de preocuparse, pero cuando salieron de la casa, él ya no estaba.

**/*/*/*/*/**

-Hmmm.-murmuró Roxas entreabriendo ligeramente los ojos, sintiéndose desorientado sobre el lugar donde estaba.

El rubio parpadeó varias veces, intentando visualizar lo que tenía enfrente y quitarse la visión borrosa que dominaban sus ojos. Tras varios instantes parpadeando se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación, y comprendió de inmediato que estaba en casa ¿en qué momento había llegado allí? Sólo podía recordar que estaba en la bolera con Rinto y los demás, le tocaba jugar contra Shinobu y de pronto todo perdió sentido.

-¿Acaso…me he desmayado…?-susurró para sí mismo sintiendo la boca reseca de las horas que había estado respirando por la boca mientras dormía.

Intentó levantarse del colchón, pero sintió el cuerpo entumecido de tal manera que no fue capaz de mover nada más que la punta de los dedos, de verdad ¿cuántas horas ha dormido para sentirse así? Al final, luchando contra su propio cansancio, Roxas hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse de la cama, pero aun así sintió un ligero mareo y un dolor de cabeza producto de la protesta de su propio cuerpo de hacer semejante esfuerzo. Pero ya dormiría más tarde primero se moría por un vaso de agua luego ya preguntaría que ha pasado…

-"Tsk…parece que esté pasando por una resaca"-pensó para sí el rubio pasándose una mano por la cara y el cabello en lo que salía de la habitación para ir a la cocina, de verdad que necesitaba ese vaso de agua. Se sorprendió al salir al pasillo y ver que ya había anochecido-"Madre mía ¿tanto he dormido?"

Entonces escuchó un poco de jaleo viniendo de la sala de estar de la casa, curioso, Roxas se asomó a ver si es que Hayner estaba viendo la televisión. Y efectivamente, Hayner estaba allí pero no estaba solo, Olette, Naminé y Pence también estaban allí todos juntos poniendo la mesa mientras escuchaban las noticias de la televisión.

Olette, que estaba en el lado de la mesa donde justo podía ver el pasillo, fue la primera en percatarse de la presencia de Roxas.

-¡Roxas!-exclamó con suma alegría la castaña, dejando olvidados los cubiertos y vasos en la mesa para ir a correr a abrazar al rubio.-¡Qué bien! ¡Ya has despertado!

-Roxas ¿Cómo te encuentras?-se apresuró en preguntar Pence, el pobre había sido el último en enterarse de lo ocurrido, pero en cuanto Naminé le llamó por teléfono para decírselo se plantó en casa de los rubios en menos de diez minutos.

-¡Roxas, tío!-saludó Hayner desde donde estaba, no era plan tampoco de agobiar a Roxas recién levantado.

-Agua…-siseó Roxas sintiendo la boca como pasta.

Pence, entendiendo a lo que se refería, fue a la nevera tomando una jarra de cristal lleno de agua fresca y sirvió una generosa cantidad en un vaso grande. En cuanto se lo tendió a Roxas, éste, sin molestarse en hacer a un lado a Olette, casi se lo arrebató de las manos y dio tal trago que terminó su contenido en un suspiro.

-Despacio, amigo, que nadie te lo va a quitar-comentó Pence sonriendo al ver que Roxas no estaba tan mal como había temido.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Esto resucita a un muerto!-convino Roxas de verdad aliviado de haber podido apagar su sed.

-¡Pedazo de animal!-exclamó entonces Hayner levantándose de donde estaba y mirando de mala forma a su amigo.-¿Cómo eres tan bestia de permitirte tener faltas de sueño? ¡¿Sabes el susto que nos has dado a todos?!

-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó Roxas dándole la razón a Hayner, desde luego, si eso le hubiera pasado a cualquiera de los demás se pondría igual que él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó entonces Hayner con los brazos cruzados.

-Mejor…pero sigo con sueño, creo que necesito dormir más…-sonrió Roxas dejando el vaso en la mesa.

-Me parece razonable.-asintió Naminé-Pero antes de volver a la cama debes comer algo, seguro que llevas mucho tiempo sin comer nada decente.

Roxas no supo que contestarle, no se atrevió a confesar delante de todos que el único alimento que había tenido en todo el día fue en el desayuno y no fue más que unos cuantos picoteos por haber estado ocupado con los papeles.

-No tengo mucha hambre la verdad-volvió a sonreir.

-Ah, no, amigo mío, ahora mismo vas a sentarse a la mesa con nosotros y vas a comer algo decente-señaló Hayner y, sin darle oportunidad de protestar, prosiguió-Y no, un triste sándwich no es algo decente, te tomas un poco de caldo y el pescado frito que ha hecho Pence. Luego te vas a dormir de nuevo.

Cansado y sin ganas de discutir, Roxas claudicó por lo que se dejó guiar a la mesa por Olette. A los minutos después, todo su grupo de amigos terminaron de servir la cena y comenzaron a comer en lo que Olette le iba contando al chico lo que había pasado en la bolera y como había sido llevado hasta casa cargado por Rinto y los demás. Roxas, mientras tomaba el caldo que le habían servido, se tomó entonces tiempo en mirarlos a cada uno de ellos, a su lado estaba sentada Olette y frente a él Naminé y Pence, y Hayner presenciando la mesa. Cruzó una mirada con su rubio amigo, sabiendo lo que estaba queriéndole decir con aquella expresión, así que con un suspiro carraspeó un poco pidiendo atención haciendo que todos lo mirasen en silencio.

-Imagino que todos os estaréis preguntando qué era lo que me pasaba para que no pudiera dormir como para que tuviera tanta falta de sueño que me hiciera desmayarme…

-Ya era hora que te decidieras a decirlo…-sonrió Naminé queriéndole dar confianza.

-Mirad, lo diré directamente, porque estoy demasiado cansado como para decirlo con suavidad.-les dijo mirándolos a todos y a cada uno.-No voy a poder seguir estudiando el curso que viene…bueno, ni el que viene ni los siguientes.

Y ya está, soltó la bomba y enseguida se metió un trozo del pescado frito a la boca en lo que los demás se recomponían del impacto que les había causado aquella información, salvo Hayner que, conocedor ya de esa información, miró con lastima la situación.

-¡¿CÓMO?!-exclamaron todos a la vez.

-¡¿Cómo es posible eso?!-exclamó incrédula Naminé.

-¡Si llevamos mucho tiempo hablando de las cosas que haríamos allí!-protestó Olette sin entender nada.

-Roxas ¿Qué ha pasado?-quiso saber Pence.

-Que no tengo dinero-tachó Roxas encogiéndose de hombros-Tan simple como eso.

-Pero…¿y el trabajo en el bar?-cuestionó Naminé-Llevas tiempo trabajando allí y por lo que nos has dicho siempre, te pagan bien.

-Me pagan bien pero no lo suficiente.-matizó Roxas-Casi todo el dinero que gano lo gasto en pagar mi parte del alquiler del piso, del agua, de la luz, de las basuras, también de mis medios de transporte, en hacer la compra, en gastos imprevistos como arreglar el aire acondicionado o comprar una mesa nueva…todo eso conlleva unos gastos, y el dinero que gano en el bar no me da lo necesario para seguir viviendo en este piso y seguir estudiando.

-P…Pero…¿y si dejas el piso?-propuso Olette haciendo que Roxas la mirase.-Digo…el director del orfanato donde te criaste sigue siendo legalmente responsable de ti hasta que seas mayor de edad, puedes volver allí para tener el alojamiento gratuito y usar el sueldo del bar para tus estudios…

-Si…esa sería una solución fácil pero…-murmuró Roxas-…no puedo hacerlo, Olette.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque hacer eso sería perder lo que tanto me ha costado construir.-contestó Roxas suspirando con pesar-Mi emancipación, este piso, mi trabajo, mis estudios en la secundaria baja, mi independencia…todo eso lo he conseguido por mis propios medios, lo he hecho yo solo. Nadie lo ha hecho por mí, mucha gente, en especial vosotros, me habéis estado ayudado mucho durante todos estos años, pero lo esencial es que he podido hacer estas cosas por mi propia cuenta sin depender de un adulto. Sé que no es mucho, que para otro no sea nada, pero todo eso lo he conseguido yo y volver ahora al orfanato sería reconocer que no puedo valerme por mi mismo y tendría que renunciar a todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora.

-Roxas…

-Chicos, al contrario que vosotros, yo no tengo padres-les recordó haciendo que a todos se les encogiera el corazón.-No tengo unos padres que me cubran las espaldas como vosotros, si caigo, caigo con todo el equipo, no tengo una familia detrás de mí que amortigüe esa caída. Por eso, para mí, es más importante mantener mi independencia que seguir los estudios…lo siento…pero me niego a perder lo que he conseguido hasta ahora.

Los demás, incapaces de encontrar un argumento que pudiera hacer que lo reconsiderara, callaron. Todos sabían que era lo que había que hacer en casos así, pero cuando no se cuenta con el apoyo de la familia porque no se tiene una y había conseguido cosas valiosas por si mismo era complicando, nadie de los que estaban ahí era capaz de ponerse en la piel de Roxas en situaciones así. Siempre que quisieron algo, ya fuera ropa, caprichos, estudios, clubes o lo que fuera sus padres se habían encargado de proporcionárselo, incluso Hayner que estaba emancipado y tenía su propio trabajo recibía cada mes una pequeña ayuda económica por parte de sus padres para casos de emergencia y, para que mentir, terminar de cubrir los gastos de su parte de la casa. Pero Roxas no podía permitirse cosas así, no tenía nadie que le ayudara en ese sentido, y hablando en claro los gastos escolares no eran ninguna broma.

-Con permiso…-se disculpó Roxas cuando terminó de comerse la mitad de su ración de pescado.

-No has terminado aun…-susurró Olette apenada viendo la mitad del pescado frito en el plato.

-Gomen, Olette, pero no tengo mucha hambre, pero de verdad, con lo que he comido me he quedado a gusto-le sonrió para que dejara de preocuparse.-Pero sigo teniendo mucho sueño, y mi cuerpo me grita que vuelva a la cama.

-Sí, anda, vete a dormir-le indicó Hayner asintiendo con la cabeza-Ya nos encargamos nosotros de recoger y limpiar.

Asintiendo y sin ganas de iniciar ni prolongar ninguna conversación, Roxas se rumbo a su habitación. El caldo y el pescado le habían sentado bien, pero el sueño que todavía sentía era horrible y su cuerpo sólo quería en esos momentos volver a tirarse en la cama y quedarse inconsciente hasta que le tocara levantarse para ir a trabajar. Y eso hizo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y tal cual, sin siquiera molestar en encender la luz para orientarse, se acercó a su cama en dos zancadas y se dejó caer en ella.

Y entonces su mente se desconectó. No fue consciente que ahí, en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, había una presencia además de la suya propia que moviéndose sigilosamente se fue acercando hacia su persona. Lentamente y con cuidado, aquella persona se subió a la cama de Roxas, posicionándose justo detrás de él, que dormía de lado, y le rodeó con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro se dedicaba a acariciar con mimo las hebras rubias. Aquel contacto espabiló un poco a Roxas que entreabrió con pesadez los ojos, con la mente a un fino hilo de volver a desconectarse.

-¿Qu…?-fue a susurrar Roxas sin embargo, la mano que estaba acariciándole los cabello se apresuró en cubrirle los ojos sin brusquedad ni fuerza, sólo como si hubiera cambiado de posición.

-Shhh…duerme, Roxas, lo necesitas-susurró la persona que estaba detrás de él, con un tono tan suave, tan intimo y que le enfundaba confianza en aquellos momentos en los que su mente no era capaz de racionalizar absolutamente nada.

Así que dejándose llevar por la suavidad de aquella voz, Roxas volvió a hundirse en el mundo de los sueños mientras era contemplado por un par de ojos azules, dispuestos a velar por su descanso hasta que saliera el sol.

CONTINUARÁ

Y aquí las notas del final del capítulo ¿lo leíste hasta el final? ¡Felicidades, eso es que eres un gran lector!

Aquí debo volver a disculparme porque seguramente después de tanto tiempo estéis esperando que ocurra ya lo que pasa con Sora y esto, a pesar de su largo, es más como un capitulo de transición en la vida de Roxas. Y aquí tengo que deciros que yo siento la necesidad de hacer capítulos así ¿Por qué? Porque a mí me gusta dar el por qué de las cosas. Me explico, aunque también es una protesta por mi parte:

He leído muchos fics durante mucho tiempo, de varios fandom, distintos personajes, distintos universos, distintos etc. Y siempre, siempre veo repitiéndose las mismas situaciones que con el tiempo se me han hecho casi insoportables, así que si estás dispuesto a leer te invito a hacerlo, si no sólo dale hacia atrás y disfruta de los otros fics;

-Primero en parejas Yaoi, vemos siempre a uke estereotipado que siempre es un llorón o un infantil y un seme que siempre tiene que ser el fuerte de los dos o que es el más agresivo dentro de la pareja. El uke da la clara imagen de que están intentando convertirlo en la parte femenina de la relación, es decir, lo convierten en la mujer dentro de la pareja (y el que diga lo contrario ¡miente! Si hasta se crean embarazos masculinos!), es siempre infantil, llorón, un histérico, un celoso sin sentido y un berrinchudo…lo cual también dejan a la altura del betún lo que es un comportamiento femenino en las propias mujeres, es un uke pero por dios, lo que enamoraba este tipo de personajes en su anime era la personalidad que tenía dentro del mismo, no en lo que lo convierten después en los fics que no son ni la sombra de su verdadero ser. De verdad, por mucho que luego en los reviews se diga, no es nada bonito ni tierno, sin darse cuenta se fomenta que en una pareja homosexual entre hombres hay uno que hace el papel de hombre y otro de mujer. Y claro, el seme siempre es un celoso neurótico que se dedica a acosar al uke, a despreciar a los que se acercan al uke catalogando a las mujeres de "putas" o "zorras", y a los hombres como "hijos de putas" o "desgraciados" ¿en serio si esto se diera en la vida real sería bonito? Creerme, los celos NO son una muestra de amor, no en el nivel que se describe en los semes que sólo buscan monopolizar al uke para ser el centro de su vida, que es lo que ocurre, sin el seme el uke no encuentra sentido a su vida ni aun estando rodeado de una familia que le quiere, toda su vida y su felicidad dependen por completo de su seme, lo que le convierten en un personaje más penoso de lo que ya es. De verdad, no es bonito, no lo es.

-Vale, luego de la parrafada anterior, ya vienen cosas que si tienen que ver con la historia en sí. También en muchos fics veo personajes que son menores de edad, ya sean con padres o huérfanos, que por conveniencia del escritor/a, tienen una casa propia con quince, dieciséis o diecisiete años. No parece que sea gran cosa, pero, como ya dije antes, a mi me gusta dejar claro el por qué las cosas pasan. En los fics rara vez encontraréis que el menor tenga problemas económicos como si su vivienda no supusiera una carga ni tenga que hacerse cargo de ella, cuando el tener y mantener una es muy jodido. Aquí con Roxas lo dejo claro, que tiene que decidir si seguir con su independencia o seguir con sus estudios, porque en Japón estudiar cuesta dinero incluso en la secundaria, y un chico emancipado como Roxas que no tiene padres que le cubriera las espaldas tiene que trabajar y ganarse la vida para conservar todo lo que va consiguiendo ¿Por qué? Porque desgraciadamente la vida es así, nadie te regala nada.

Lo que vengo a decir con estos puntos es que luego de tanto tiempo aquí, es que los fics que veo ahora no hacen sentir a nadie identificado. Lo que suele apreciarse de verdad en una lectura es que uno pueda sentirse cercano, que le haya pasado algo parecido, que lo haya visto de cerca o que lo haya vivido, acercar lo que uno escribe con la persona que lo lee. Lo que yo veo en los fics ahora son historias que nacen directamente de una fantasía que plasman directamente en el papel y lo suben a internet esperando recibir review donde se les halague por el buen trabajo que hacen. Poca gente se toma la molestia de crear una trama que de verdad valga la pena y se diga "ey, esto es bueno, muy bueno", sólo veo a escritores que sienten el hype por unos personajes y lo sacian "vomitándolo" en un documento sin pararse a pensar si lo que están escribiendo tiene verdadero sentido o no.

Siento semejante parrafada de protesta, pero realmente me gustan los fics y la verdad es que ya me canso de leer siempre los mismos que tienen todos una trama similar y unos estereotipos establecidos. Entiendo que muchos adolescentes escriban sólo para desahogar ese hype y no se lo tomen en serio, es su derecho, pero también tienen que ser consciente que lo que escriben lo leen gente de todas las edades, desde gente adulta hasta niños más jóvenes que ellos que pueden verse influenciados por lo que escriben…¿Qué creéis que puede pensar un niño cuando lee que tanta gente coincide en que los celos psicópatas y/o abusivos que se describen en los fics son muestras de amor verdadero? ¿O que por amor uno tiene justificado el insultar o despreciar a los que se acercan a su interés amoroso? ¿O crear la imagen de que cualquiera puede quitarte a tu pareja si se te ocurre dar la espalda? ¿O qué crean que el llorar, berrear, hacer pucheros o llamar la atención de forma ridícula es un comportamiento femenino? Y ahora me diréis "pero eso no es culpa de los escritores, si no de los padres por no controlar lo que leen sus hijos" y en efecto, esa es la verdad, pero vivimos en la época de internet donde cualquier aparato está enganchado al wifi y todo está al alcance de todo el mundo, y no sólo los padres forman parte del mundo de los niños, sino también en el colegio donde cualquier niño a la hora del recreo puede tomar el móvil y visitar las páginas que quiera sin que su madre o su padre estén ahí para controlar lo que está viendo u haciendo, o ir directamente a la biblioteca del colegio y tomar un ordenador. Y creerme, no hay tantos profesores para controlar lo que cada niño está viendo por el móvil a la hora del recreo.

En fin, yo ya me he quedado tranquila con lo que he soltado, siento que os haya tocado a vosotros pero lo mismo puedo decir en cualquier fandom lo mismo que aquí pero me ha salido ahora. Pero como he dicho, esto no es más que un desahogo personal y no se trata de un ataque hacia nada, sólo una persona que ama leer fics y no ve ninguno que sea bueno.

Muchas gracias por vuestra atención! Si tenéis alguna pregunta, ir a mi ask que encontraréis en mi profile.

Agradecimientos a:

**Lord of dark**, por tu largo review que de verdad me hizo sentir valorada en lo que escribo.

**Aisling Alain**, por tu tiempo en leer y apoyar mi fic y poder decir que te gusta, aunque también quiero saber que te disgusta tenerlo en cuenta.

**Jude;** por su apoyo moral con su review, muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo, si sigues por estos lares, te siga gustando.

**Khr:**

**Linita0507:**

**Charly30000**

**Nikky**

**Ryu Yuki**


End file.
